


ᝨℍℰ Տᝨℛⅈℕℊ ᝪℱ ℱᗅᝨℰ

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Friendship/Love, M/M, Multi, Red String of Fate, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 69,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: (About strings of fate: ● Appear at a certain age and one's maturity in life. ● Strings around a demon's pinky and human's, differ, a human's is common red, a demon's is blue. ● Half breed's, would be a mix of red and blue, the thread is a purple link. ● Some develop a string before their partner, some come the same time, once the string shows people start to feel a great pull to each other. ● After some time finishing sets in; for humans this is two people becoming lovingly involved, for demons "heat" takes place and the need to mate and bond happens making them a mated couple.)I. What happens if that string led to family members, due to chemistry of heritage wanting kinship than anything?II. What happens if that string led two people who have nothing in common and aren't on best terms?III. What happens if that string led human and demon together, would the bond work or not?IV. What happens if that string joined two people due to good friendship, only that one is gone but the other remains?[Relationships picked on popularity and what I deem would be good to write about and add interesting twists to plot of story.plot is mine.Blue exorcist/ Ao no exorcist belongs to Kazue Katõ.]





	1. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ 1 - ᴡʜᴏ's ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴇɴᴅ ᴏғ ᴍʏ sᴛʀɪɴɢ?

It started out just like any other day would really, with the sound of an annoying loud blaring alarm going off just to the side of him. Mornings weren’t what he was known for doing, as he loved to sleep in, but recently, he had made himself push out of his habits. Or try to that is. He’s been trying for a good while now, ever since he had that horrible condition he must meet, which would be soon. So it’s not like he wasn’t trying his best. 

Sitting up in his bed now with a groan and a lazy rub of his eyes, he slowly and carelessly reached out toward his phone that the sound was coming from. Once the sound was taken care of and he sat up some more, he sighed as his two eyes slowly opened his gaze going to the side, which immediately caught sight with someone who stood by his bed looking annoyed. Only slightly though, which could mean this wasn’t his first alarm that went off. “And good morning to you too Rin, have a good sleep did we now?” 

He wasn’t sure if that was the other being snide with him now or if he meant it, as he was gonna open his mouth and answer, when the crease on the other's brow increased then. “Just hurry up already and get dressed, before you are late now for classes. And I don’t care what excuses you have, just get going already.” With that said, the brunette began to walk his way toward the bedrooms door, leave, and then made his way toward the dorms front door. “Damn stupid Yukio, it’s not my fault now that I couldn’t sleep as easily as I normally do...” 

Jumping out of his bed in an un-enthusiastic way, he stormed his way to his dresser to grab his school clothes to change into. He may not like or enjoy school, but it was just something he needed to do, and some things in life were things that just needed to be done. Which meant going to school and learning, things he hated and found to be a bore. But at least he finally had made a friend at the regular school, instead of just having friends at the cram school, so there was that. 

With his school clothes in hand, he immediately stripped of his nightwear and chucked them onto his bed haphazardly. Bending downward with his school pants in hand, his tail slowly came to life then behind himself as it swayed from side to side as he focused on getting dressed now. With his pants now on, he moved on to getting his shirt on, which was a lot easier, then his tie and finally he then put his jacket on. 

Reaching back into his drawer, raking his hand in it for a few moments as he then pulled out socks, and set straight to work on getting them on, and then his shoes. It didn’t take him long getting dressed, about fifteen or twenty minutes at the most. If he had been getting a shower, then he’d have gotten up half an hour earlier than when he did today. It’s just as well he had one last night when coming back to the dorm, after spending some time with Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima, as they were busy studying till a late time. He wasn’t gonna do that again. Maybe. 

Finally happy with how he looked, and ruffling his hand in his messy navy blue bedhead quickly, he grabbed his sword and slung it over his shoulder and made his way toward the dorms door to exit the building now. He only hoped, prayed even, that today go by quite quickly and that Yukio's class wouldn’t be too unforgiving to him when he went to cram school later on. 

─

As Rin began to run up the stairs toward the school building, panting with each tenth step he climbed, as he gripped the strap of his swords holder doing so. He hated to admit it, actually, he really hated to admit it, he may be the tiny bit late. That is, if he plays this right, while he kept on with running he don’t stop or slow down, then he may make it. And then he wouldn’t have to hear a damn lecture from his twin later on. 

With his legs in full gear now, he never once slowed himself down or stopped, as he dodged and avoided people with quick reflexes. He still couldn’t believe how he could coordinate his moves like this still, as his sleep last night wasn’t exactly the best it had been. But at least this way, he hoped, he wouldn’t be late to that damn classroom. 

Just as he was about to turn the corner to his classroom, just as he was about to be on time, he bashed head on into Suguro and yelped. He wasn’t expecting to run into Suguro, or Konekomaru, Shima for that matter. Not this late and close to the bell. “Ah! Damn it Okumura! Watch where your bloody going in future, Yeah!? Why are you running so frantically like that anyway?...” Suguro suddenly spoke up in a slight winded voice, as he rubbed the front of his shirt, where his chest is, and released a groan. “See what happens when you run and are careless, you big idiot...” As Rin rubbed his forehead and put on a ‘poor me’ face, he didn’t stop himself from glaring at the taller male in front of him. “Well it’s not my fault you took up the whole hallway there, is it!?” He cheeked back there, as he continued to rub his hand in a slow motion up and down his forehead. “I wasn’t wanting to be late, that’s why I was running and in such a hurry...” 

“That’s why you were in such a hurry? Seriously? Your a pain in the ass...” When that sentence left Suguro, Rin immediately fisted his hands now and he growled lowly. He was gonna retort with something, when Yukio had rounded the corner and raised an eyebrow, before sighing. He knew Rin was gonna be late, even if by a minute or so, but that didn’t mean it didn’t annoy the younger twin as he wanted his brother to keep a good attendance of being on time. “Rin? What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in class or marching your lazy ass on to that classroom.” Rin went pale there, as he caught sight of his brother and rubbed awkwardly at the back of his head. “Oh hey Yukio, long time no... Wah!” 

Before Rin could answer the question he was asked, his arm was grabbed and he was pulled down the hall now toward his classroom, by Yukio no less. “Hey! What gives four eyes, let go of me already! I ain’t no kid and may I remind you, for the thousandth time, I’m the older one here not you!...” As they continued walking in an odd fashion, with the older twin pulling and whining at times, Yukio sighed then and stopped when they reached Rin's classroom door, as he turned his head and looked at the navy haired half demon. “If I hadn’t pulled you all the way here, then you’d still be messing around in the hallway back there, arguing with Suguro. That’s ‘what gives’, Rin.” 

“Alright!” Rin breathed out in an annoyed tone as he firmly ripped his arm from Yukio’s grasp, as he bared his fanged canine teeth slightly now. “Geez four eyes, it’s not like I was wanting to argue and such, it just happened is all... Anyway, I guess this is my stop now, so I’ll see you at lunch possibly or the cram school.” And with that, as he waved his hand, he entered the classroom he should have been in a minute ago and sighed. “Okay, so I almost made it on time, damn it...” 

Continuing to watch the door that Rin just walked in and through, with the door closed, he soon turned on his heel and went straight toward his classroom now. At least he didn’t have to worry about his older brother now being late or not making it to class, so he could relax. 

─

Classes had been a bore, more than usual, and as much as Rin tried to keep himself from just flat out dozing off, he looked down toward his hands which were resting on the wood of his table. He just wanted this whole normal school class stuff to be over and done with, so that way, he could head on straight to the cram school and such. Even if he did have a friend here, he was mostly just wanting to get more exorcist learning stuff out of the way. 

He must, no, needed to pass the exorcist certification exam that was coming, his life was depending upon it. Sure he’s proved his point on where he stands and his strength when in Kyoto, and again when they were at the Illuminati base, but he still had things to prove. Things he needed to master completely under his control, and that would happen at the cram school with help, not here at normal school. 

He sometimes wonders, even now, why Mephisto still has him coming here and such, especially when there is much more pressing matters at hands. He supposes it doesn’t matter, no matter what he asked or did to try and get the answer, the demon king would be too tight lipped probably and say nothing. Well, nothing that would tell him anything now. 

As he continued to stare down at his hands, his eyes slowly moved to his pinky fingers, examining them closely. He knew that once someone became of the right age, so like in a puberty maturing kind of way, that a red string would appear on either one of their pinky fingers. He knew that Yukio had one, heard him talking about it once when eavesdropping on a conversation he was having with Mephisto on the phone, but never pushed for him to talk about it or where it led to. He never even seen it, not properly, just a few glances is all. Rin knew it wasn’t his place to ask, hell, wasn’t his place to even know or see it. But he wanted to know. 

He knew that when someone, like Yukio, who had a red string around one of their pinky fingers, it sometimes didn’t lead to that destined someone yet until they got theirs as well. That must have been Yukio’s predicament then with it, cause he never seemed to be searching for someone or anything. He always did his usual, which consisted of work, work and more work. Rin worried about that if he was honest, as he didn’t want his younger twin to die from over exertion. Maybe he needed to do something for the brunette to have him relax, it’s not like Rin would mind doing something for Yukio. If anything, he’d be more than happy to. 

Cause if anything, he’d do anything to help with the burden of what Yukio is carrying or help relieve some stress at least, as it’s probably his fault anyway why the other is always running around sometimes at nights with filing reports and such. When the bell rang out now, his blue eyes looked up from his hands and he smiled then, as it was time to head toward the cram school now. Maybe while on the way, if his brain can think of something, he may actually come up with something to do for Yukio’s stress. 

─

When the half demon had used the key Mephisto gave to him, in order to help move from where he was to get to the cram school quicker, and not get caught in any elaborate traps that were around. That was the last thing he was needing, or anyone for that matter. As he pushed the key to the side, he took the key out of the doors lock and placed in inside his pocket, as he stepped inside to be treated by a familiar large and never seeming to end hallway, as the door behind him shut. 

It was a lot quieter in the hallway than he expected, as he glanced from his left and then right, with a raised eyebrow and curious gaze now. Was he late? There was no way that he was late, he was never late to the cram school now. Everybody are just probably in the classroom right now, yeah, that had to be it. That made perfect sense now, way more perfect sense. 

As he glided over in a slow fashion on the loud floor below him, he immediately opened the door he was meant to be at for this class at cram school. However, and to his unlucky self, when he opened the door he was greeted by Suguro and Konekomaru's backs facing him. They weren’t even in their seats or anything, quite something unlike them. Closing the door behind himself quietly, he went to stand beside Suguro and look to see what had them acting this way. Only for his eyes to widen when he did. 

“No way! I don't believe this... This has to be some screwed up destiny if I have ever seen one!” A woman’s voice spoke up in pure irritation and annoyance then, as she took up a defensive body position, as if about to call her familiars. “Why would my destiny have to be tied to someone like you, traitor!” Rin followed his gaze to who she was yelling at and his eyes winded further, while he tilted his head to the side and scratched the side of his head. “What?...” 

“That’s right guys! Destiny is finally showing up in my life, guys, and I couldn’t be more than happy about it.” Shima, who stood proud on his side of the room stated, while he smirked then and folded his arms. “Guys this makes me officially a man and stuff now, which feels great. You guys need to catch up~” Suguro had an irritated look about him now and what he had to watch, as he folded his arms and sighed. “Oh would you two pipe down already!? You’ve been at it for the past six minutes, since we all entered, when it appeared. God... And you! Shima! Getting the red string of fate doesn’t mean who is a man or not now, as it’s how one acts and speaks which determines that, so quit being so full of yourself already.” 

“Well geez Bon, way to ruin my fun now. Can’t I just have this? Just this once?” Shima asked, as he placed his hands on top of his table and leaned forward while doing so. A playful glint in his eyes. “No you can’t! You just said that means your a man now, an adult, well start acting like it now!” Suguro answered back in an authoritative sounding tone, as the class door soon opened and then slammed shut behind everyone, causing them to jump and turn around in surprise. “Y-Yukio!?” 

The brunette just stood there with a small smile on his face, as he played off slamming the door and scaring everyone there. He was just wanting some piece and quiet, and the yelling and childish things were beginning to hurt his mind. “Hello class, how are we all doing? I sense something exciting must have happened, cause you were all rather loud and I could hear you from the other end of the hall when coming here.” He started to say, but it was obvious that he wasn’t happy with the loudness he had heard seconds ago, as he soon turned his gaze toward what was causing this whole fuss. “Oh I see now, so it’s a fate thing that happened then today. You two finally got yours? Well, I suppose congratulations are in order...” 

“Gonna have to stop you there, Mr Okumura. This isn’t something I want to be congratulated on, nor is he the person I want to be tied to through fate and such.” Izumo spoke up there, as she cut Yukio off from finishing his sentence, folding her arms over her chest and sighing. Sure there were some strings of fate which were, putting it mildly, sometimes seemed to be off and stupid with the choice of it. But no matter what the choice of these strings of fate that picked someone’s partner, their destined one, things always seemed to work out in the end. “I know you may still be feeling a sort of sting from how Mr Shima had ‘betrayed us’ when going off to the Illuminati side, and thus makes this whole choice in option seem stupid. Believe me, I understand completely where your coming from Miss Kamiki. But just give it some time guys, okay, that goes for both of you, as I’m sure then things will become clear.” 

That seemed to calm things down, for now, as everyone slowly took their seats and went quiet, until Izumo spoke up then. “Your right Mr Okumura, I over reacted there, without thinking about that side of things.” Soon, it was Shima who spoke up as well. “And I’ll admit I took it too far with the childish comments I was making and such.” Placing his case down upon his desk and looking to the class now, he clasped his hands together and cleared his throat. “Looks like a class about strings of fate should be something that we all talk about and discuss, even if for a day, since it seems that you’ll be getting them soon. I’ll have to talk to Sir Pheles about it, but it should be fine.” 

As he allowed for that to sink in, giving them some time to process things on what had just happened, Yukio took a step forward and smiled more brighter, before a voice cut him off. “Hey guys, where is Shiemi? It’s not like her to be late... Do you guys think something bad happened to her!?” Following his gaze to whom had spoken up, his eyes soon landed on a familiar navy colour haired male, his older brother. Rin. “I’m sure she is doing just fine, Mr Okumura. She could just be taking a sick day or be running the slightest bit late now, so quit worrying already and pay attention yeah?” 

Gaping at his younger twin now, while he looked ready to have a full on argument, his tail swaying behind him in slight annoyance, he quenched back that need to bite back and just simply went silent. There was no point in arguing something out with Yukio, as whenever they did, he never won anything. “Right, I’m sorry teach.” He said in a snide way, while he placed his hands together and now listened to his twin, while Yukio began the lesson for today. Albeit, giving slight glances to Rin, making sure he stayed awake and focused. 

─

As the lesson came to an end, which the half demon was glad for, reached down under the table for his sword and about slinging it over his shoulder, a hand on his shoulder stopped him there. When he looked round, he saw his brother standing beside him now. “Actually Rin, I want you to come with me for a wee while, got to do a few things. You wanting to help out?...” That brought a smile to the older twins face, as he stood up and slung his sword over his shoulder properly now. “Hell yeah I wanna help you out! What are big brothers for, four eyes?” 

“Fair enough then, anyway, class is dismissed.” Once everyone had exited the classroom, leaving only Rin and Yukio behind inside. Slowly, Rin turned toward his twin with a curious gaze now, as he folded his arms and sighed. “Alright Yukio, so what did you wanna talk about or do then?...” Upon being asked this, the younger twin didn’t answer at first, as he was busy collecting his things up and then turned toward Rin when he finished. “It’s about Shiemi, your right, I’m worried. Still am, as I was expecting her to turn up late or something, but since she didn’t come in, I was thinking me and you could make a quick stop at the exorcist supply shop. And see if we can speak with her while there.” 

Rin nodded his head to this information, as he himself was wanting to know what was up with Shiemi. It just wasn’t like her at all, and that's what scared Rin more. He hoped she wasn’t in harm at all or anything of the form, as that would be horrible. “Yeah, I’m in then Yukio.” 

─

When both the twins had arrived at the exorcist supply shop, Yukio had instructed Rin to head toward the garden area bit, while he ventured into the shop and order things like usual. Only this time, he’d ask about Shiemi and how she was to her mother. With their minds made up on the plan, both separated into their respective paths to where they had to head. It shouldn’t take long for them to see if and find Shiemi. 

When Yukio entered the shop, the first thing he noticed, which was rare, was that the shop was empty of anyone at all to watch for customers. Normally Shiemi’s mother would be watching the store, though sometimes, a more recent thing now, Shiemi herself would be watching the shop. As he approached the desk area, he leaned forward slightly and looked about for anyone. It really did seem that no one was here, when all of a sudden Shiemi’s mother, who was smoking a long thin pipe, walked out and into the opening. “Sorry about that there, Yukio, I wasn’t expecting to have any customer show up so soon.” 

Smiling politely and straightening up, he looked toward the older women and just continued being polite, like he always was. “It’s quite alright, I myself wasn’t expecting to be stopping by so soon, but I was wondering if I could maybe get some more supply for nutrient bullets.” To this, the older women simply nods at his request, as she pulls the pipe from her mouth and puffs some smoke out. “Well sure you can, you are my biggest shopper here after all.” 

Just as Ms Moriyama had begun to look for his order, Yukio straightened up further and cleared his throat as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I also came here for another reason, it’s regarding your daughter. Shiemi, she never showed up to class today and I was just wondering if she’s doing well?” When she found what she was looking for, she sighed then and turned to face the young exorcist now. A serious look upon her face. “Shiemi is doing just fine, though, she just said she felt a little under the weather and so I offered to keep her off, to make sure it didn’t get any worse. She’s actually out in the garden.” 

That calmed Yukio’s worrying mind then, as he sighed in relief and held out his hand for the supplies now while still smiling. “Oh that’s good to hear, thank you very much for letting me know, as I was fearing the worst. Me and my brother both.” The woman simply nodded in a curt and quick manner, as she handed over the supplies and smiled. “You take good care now, okay, and make sure to come back around when you need anything else.” 

“Oh course, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind then. Good day Ms Moriyama.” With that said, as Yukio clutched the brown paper bag in hand that contained the supplies, he paid for them before leaving and going in search for Rin now. He knew it, he shouldn’t have been as worried as he was when Shiemi didn’t turn up; as he had a feeling she was probably just under the weather. But he could never be too sure or careful with these kinds of things, and besides, there was nothing wrong with stopping by the store to stock up and visiting. 

Meanwhile, Rin had entered the garden he had first encountered Shiemi in and looked about for her now. It was odd, normally the blonde haired female was easy to spot, and failing to notice her, she could always be heard talking or humming or even sometimes mumbling and singing. Especially when she was alone in her garden, in privacy. “Shiemi!” The navy blue haired half demon called then, as he glanced around some more and felt his tail sway left and then right in a slow manner. “Me and Yukio decided to stop by! You know... To make sure nothing was up with you!” He soon added there, when he stopped in his tracks and froze. He could have sworn he heard something just now behind him, as he glanced behind himself and then sighed, noticing it was only just a tree and a few flower bushes. So much for feeling the need to be jumpy there. 

After a few moments of silence, Rin soon looked up and turned back to facing the way he had been walking, when he sees Shiemi running toward him. She looked fine, which calmed him and brightened up his tense posture, as he was beginning to think something bad had happened to her. “Rin?...” The blonde female, Shiemi, called to him when she stopped her running just in front of him and panted. Clearly from exhaustion on running to him without much thought. “What are you doing here? I thought either Yuki or Ms Kirigakure had to accompany you to places?” 

Sure that was the truth, and what was meant to happen, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t bother him when people mentioned that or brought it up. Especially since one of the people she mentioned, unfortunately, was his younger twin brother. “So what? I don’t need them around me one hundred percent of the time, I mean, what if I needed the toilet or had to take a shower? That would be an invasion of privacy then. Besides I’m the older twin, not Yukio, so that means I don’t always have to do as he says, if anything he should be listening to...! AHH!?” 

Shiemi’s eyes widened greatly then she heard the navy blue haired male release a loud pained yelp then, as her eyes soon connected to a hand that was pinching, holding and pulling on one of Rin's ears. “Is that so now huh? Idiot...” Shiemi’s eyes soon landed on an annoyed looking Yukio, who’s right eye was twitching slightly. “Don’t make me laugh.” Squirming in his hold, and releasing a few exaggerated pained whimpers every now and then, even if Yukio subconsciously tightened the hold on the other's ear, Rin’s expression hardened. “Let go of me, Yukio!” 

The younger twin seemed to be debating whether he should or shouldn’t do as the older one had pleaded and yelled, as he soon sighed and let go of Rin's ear, dropping his hand back down by his side and frowning. “Rin, I clearly stated that I wanted you to look in here for Shiemi, not be all pissy and lippy about things now, jeez... Can’t I ask anything for you to do and not have things diverting from the original plan?” He scowled and lectured Rin, as his frown only increased while he did so, before he turned to face Shiemi with a smile now on his face. Completely overriding his annoyed expression from a few seconds ago. “It’s good to see that your perfectly fine, Shiemi, nothing wrong in the sense to panic about I mean.” 

“Bastard, stop butting in and stuff!” Rin shouted at Yukio now, who wasn’t in the slightest paying him any attention, like usual, which got really on his nerves. He hated when Yukio would ignore him like this, it irritated and annoyed him to no end. Looking at Shiemi now, as he rubbed at his slightly reddened ear and spoke up calmly. “So like, what was wrong anyway with you that made you miss today?... Ow... Geez... That’s really stingy...” He complained in a whiney and childish manner, as he rubbed at his ear further and pouted now. He still couldn’t believe that Yukio had done that. 

She looked between Yukio and Rin, clearly amused and interested at their odd fighting, with one being completed ignored while the other still tried to get the other to bite. It was always interesting and amusing to watch them like this, as much as they shouldn’t at times. “What’s wrong?...” She asked in a distant sounding tone of voice, as her thoughts finally caught up to her, and her face flushed a red colour of embarrassment for not answering sooner. “Nothing is wrong Rin, honestly, I was just having a slight sick day is all. So don’t worry okay.” 

Pausing in his ear rubbing now, as it wasn’t helping in the slightest now, if anything it was making it worse, and so he placed his hand down by his side and sighed then. “Well, if you say everything is fine and nothing is wrong, then I believe you. Just remember, that if anything is wrong or happens, me or Yukio or the guys are here for you okay. That’s what friends do for each other, they help one and other out in jams.” Rin announced loudly and made sure to speak slowly, as to let his words sink in, as he soon folded his arms and closed his eyes, his tail flicking lazily behind him. “Anyway, anything else we gotta be doing then Yukio?...” 

The younger twin was silent for a few moments as he placed looked off to the side with a contemplating look, before glancing over to his impatient brother and sighing. “No Rin, I guess that is us done for the day, so we might as well head back to the dorm now. Well... I say we, but I’m really only going back to get ready to go on a mission when I get back.” Looking away from Rin’s direction, as he honestly didn’t wanna know what the other's reaction was to that, so he just looked at Shiemi and smiled softly then. “We'll be taking our leave now, okay Shiemi, I’ll be looking forward to seeing you in class tomorrow again all better and such, of course. Well, come on Rin, let’s get going now.” The brunette stated in a harsh and commanding tone, as he placed one hand on Rin’s shoulder and began pushing him in the direction toward the exit of the garden. 

Getting the message of the shoving and beginning to get more annoyed now, Rin groaned under his breath, shoved his hands in his pants pockets and then took off toward the exit. His tail flicking in annoyance, as he did so. “Yeah, yeah, yeah! I get it already, stop harassing me already, bastard...” When he exited out the garden and made his way down the stairs, and soon pausing to wait for Yukio to catch up, he sighs and looked to his side at the view before him. “Damn it Yukio... Always bosing me around like he’s older, who the hell does he think he is?...” 

With Rin out of ear shot now, he turned and looked at Shiemi with a serious expression now and continued to smile, only softer now. “Shiemi, I can tell that there is much more that your not saying. Do you wanna show or tell me what else is bothering you?” Things were quiet then, as she just glanced down toward the ground and Yukio sighed then. The last thing he wanted to do was push Shiemi into saying what was clearly on her mind, as he'd rather her do it when she was feeling confident to do so and not pressured. 

Just as he was about to speak up again, Shiemi’s head snapped upward quickly and her gaze was on him now. “Your right, Yuki, there is something else that is bothering me. Something I cannot ask my mother about, so I was wondering, now that I think about it, do you mind if you take a look and tell me.” The young exorcist took in what was said, as his smile softened and so did his gaze, as he stepped forward. “Of course, Shiemi, I don’t mind at all helping you with things. It’s both my job to do as a friend and teacher.” 

Nodding her head to his words and giving a small, albeit nervous, smile in return, she lifted her left hand up and held it up to him. It took a few moments to get what she was wanting him to look at, as he sorted his glasses on his face, a small sigh emitting from him. If anything from what he could have thought she’d show him, this would have not been something that would have entered his mind, then again he didn’t know what to think or what he was going to be shown. On her left hand, her pinky, had a small blue string knotted around it. “Ah yes, I can see now why you were apprehensive in showing this, as well as showing up to school and the cram school with this.” 

Getting closer now, as he narrowed his eyes and followed the blue thread that was leading to somewhere, someone, Yukio placed a hand on the side of his mouth, tapping his fingers against himself, as he was in deep thought. He didn’t know what to say or how to react, he knew what this was, knew what to say to her and knew how she was feeling. His string of fate, of course, was similar in a sense to hers. “I have heard of this happening before Shiemi, even if it is rare, it still happens. A human and a demon having a fated destined bond pair. Though I’m curious, do you know who is on the other end of this thread here?” He asked calmly, carefully, as he hovered his free hand over the flowing blue thread connecting to her pinky. 

Taking a moment to think about his question, Shiemi looked from her pinky, then to the blue flowing thread leading toward her partner, and then soon she settled her eyes on Yukio now. “No Yuki, I can’t think of who could be the owner of the other end at all.” She went silent then and thought of what to ask then, as Yukio seemed to be in deep contemplation now with what they could do, only for Shiemi to speak up now again. “Is this something we should be worried about or anything, Yuki?...” She asked in a quiet and timid voice, afraid of what his answer may be to that, as she now went completely silent waiting for his answer. 

Sensing the hesitance in her voice, and a hint of fear in it, he just smiled then and folded his arms while looking at her closely now. Making sure to watch how he speaks, as he cleared his voice. “No Shiemi, I don’t think this is something we should be worrying about okay. Like I said, this has happened before, so it’s nothing to get worked up on. I’ll have a word about this with Sir Pheles, if you don’t mind of course that is Shiemi. I do understand if you'd rather have this matter remain in privacy.” He finally answered her now, as he remained smiling gently and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. He also needed to speak with Mephisto about another reason, something regarding himself, but this would be a good way in getting to that subject with him. 

Quickly shaking her head to what he said there last, she continued to smile gently as well, while looking down toward her pinky now and sighing quietly. “No I don’t mind you asking him about this whole thing, as I’m sure he may have more information on this and offer us a solution. Besides, I trust you Yuki.” That made Yukio smile even more then, as he closed his eyes and released a small chuckle then. “That’s good to hear you trust me Shiemi. I promise to get down to the bottom of this at once okay, and make sure I have some good news.” 

Before Shiemi could respond and thank Yukio, the brunette felt himself being tugged to the side quite harshly, and what seemed to be like a small quiet threatening growl sounded from the side. With his eyes widened greatly then, his teal coloured eyes met with a pair of slightly enraged, and the slightest bit jealous, looking blue eyes. “Come on Yukio, hurry it up already, I’m getting fed up of standing around and waiting!” He knew he shouldn’t have been taking as long as he was, especially with what Mephisto had said to him regarding a certain situation which he needed to speak with the demon king about, more so now than before. 

“Ah yeah, I’m just coming don’t worry Rin, Shiemi was only asking me something that I was answering. Which you so rudely interrupted by the way.” He scolded, earning a small scowl from the half demon before his expression softened, and he tugged tightly on Yukio’s arm now. “I’m sorry okay? I was just getting impatient is all there, I didn’t mean to interrupt anything important there...” Rin spoke up there in a soft and quiet tone, as he looked down toward the ground, his pointed ears going downward slightly and his tail falling limp behind him. The sight made the younger twin feel horrible and it tugged at his heart slightly, as he looked away from the older clingy twin and toward Shiemi. “I’ll be going now I suppose, I will make sure to stop by soon when I have the information you need. Alright Rin, come on then let’s head back.” 

─

When the twins both made it back to the dorm, Yukio noticed how clingy Rin was still being to him, as he sighed and pushed the thoughts he was thinking away. He needed to keep cool and calm here now, play his cards right, and then get going to Mephisto’s office soon. Turning around and facing the quiet older twin, the brunette smiled softly and got ready for his mission later. A mission he would go to, once he had his little chat. “Anyway, Rin, why not think about getting dinner ready and started. I’m afraid I won’t be eating with you, as I stated previously I have another engagement I need to do, so be sure to eat, have a shower and then do your homework before bed. Okay?” 

It seemed what Yukio had just said didn’t reach the blunette at all, which annoyed him beyond anything, before Rin’s head lifted and he looked toward the other and fiddled about with his hands at the hem of his shirt. “Yeah, I understand completely, just be careful when out tonight okay. I’ll make sure to leave you some left overs for when you get back, Yukio.” That surprised the young exorcist, as he stood frozen in the middle of their bedroom as he was fixing the collar of his cost now. For once, which felt weird, Rin was doing what he asked and not pestering him to come along. “Alright then.” Was all he answered with, as he successfully sorted out his costs collar and headed toward the door, pausing as he opened it and looked back at the other. “Well I’m heading now, don’t wait up for me now, and be sure to do what I said. Everything. No excuses, you hear me.” 

And with that Yukio walked through the door and closed it, heading toward the exit of the dorm, as he pulled out his bundle of keys and sighed. Making sure to get the one that led straight to Mephisto's office, which he quickly done and headed on over there. Meanwhile, back in the bedroom, Rin sat down on his bed and clasped his hands together. He didn’t know why he was feeling what he had done earlier, with the whole feeling of feeling irritated, angry, jealous and now submissive in a way. Just what was happening? He knew he allowed for his emotions to run wild at times, but was this why he had been feeling those things. Was he just allowing his emotions to run even more wild than usual? 

Just as Rin went completely quiet now, he was gonna close his eyes, before he saw something happen before his eyes which he honestly thought wouldn’t of appeared any day soon. But now that it was, he was smiling. Right on his pinky, on his left hand, a mixed red and blue string knotted around his appendage. However what drew his attention was the odd mix of colour, as he was sure it was meant to be red, before he drifted his eyes to the side and noticed the purple flowing thread now and saw that it was leading to someone. His destined partner. He wouldn’t follow it, at least not the now, as he wasn’t wanting to have Yukio lecture and tell him off for not doing as he was told. “What an odd colour...” 

─

Mephisto was currently just sitting in his chair, all comfy like, as he listened to the other who was talking to him while he hummed a quiet tune. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, cause he was, he was just entertaining himself and his thoughts for the now. Thinking of what to say that is. “Look! Look at this horrible thing, big brother!” The person cried out, as he looked at his pinky and raised an eyebrow about to try and bite at it, like some uncivilised person or wild animal. “Don’t you even dare try and bite at that, Amaimon! Try and be a little civilised please, like me~ ☆” Mephisto stated in a teasing tone, as he gestured to himself now and smirked. 

“But big brother, what is this red thing that decided to knot itself on my pinky exactly?...” He asked with genuine interest and curiosity, but his expression was neutral and devoid of showing anything, as he looked at his pinky close now and huffed. “That, dear young bother, would be your red string of fate to someone else. And to a human partner no less~ ☆” Mephisto teased there, as he winked at his younger brother while Amaimon just hummed quietly and kept staring at his pinky. He’d need to meet this human one day, or sooner, to know who this was and who he was suppose to be partnered with in life. He’d follow that red flowy thread later. 

Just as everything had became quiet, the doors of Mephisto’s office had opened abruptly and loudly, revealing Yukio looking to the demon king with a nervous look. To which he just smiled in an amused way now. “Sir Pheles, I have something I wanna ask... What’s he doing here!?” Yukio demanded to know, as he pointed toward the demon king of Earth, Amaimon, to which Mephisto chuckled. “Oh don't mind him now, Mr Okumura, he was here asking about his fate bond. Now then, to what do I owe the late visit hmm?” He already had a good thought as to why Yukio was there, but he wanted the young exorcist to confirm it. 

“I’m sorry for coming by late like this, and stopping whatever talk you two had been having, but I have some information to relay on one of my students. Sir.” Mephisto raised an eyebrow then, as he just continued to smile and show his enthusiasm as he tilted his head. “Very well then Mr Okumura, you have my complete and utter attention now. So what is up?” Taking a deep breath now and thinking up what to say, he placed his hands behind his back and stood up straight. “Well, it’s about Shiemi Moriyama, and her fate bond sir.” That intrigued Mephisto further, as it did a little Amaimon but not as much, as the demon king of Time, otherwise known as Mephisto, leaned forward in his chair. “Do go on.” 

He hated how Mephisto was taking this moment, as his usual flippant intrigued and playful self, as he sighed and decided to get on with it. “Her fate string is that of a blue one, meaning her partner would be a demon. The only problem this is causing however, would be she doesn’t know who this demon is and whether it’s one of the nasty ones. So I was wondering, what do you think we should do and how should we go about handling this?” When Mephisto heard that, he leaned back and began to snicker quietly while Amaimon gazed up now and looked between his older brother and his half brother, Yukio. “Big brother, what’s so funny?...” 

Upon hearing his young brother joining the conversation now, he soon stopped snickering and stood, making his way around his table and coming to stand by Amaimon now with a playful smirk. “Mr Okumura, I don’t think you have to worry about finding her fated partner at all.” To this, Yukio raised a confused eyebrow and tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out what Mephisto had meant. “What do you mean?” At that Mephisto’s smirk turned sinister then and he grabbed Amaimon’s left wrist and held it up, showing his hand, allowing for the young exorcist to see what he was getting at, before the demon Earth king snatched his wrist from the older male's grasp. “I think we already have found her partner, if you ask me.” 

Now Yukio’s eyes were wide and he was on guard now, surely Mephisto couldn’t be serious here, he really wanted to have Shiemi and Amaimon, king of Earth, to meet up and stuff. “Are you insane!? We could never allow these two to meet and end up in a fated destined bond pair, not after what had happened...” He stated in pure irritation and annoyance now, while he felt his hands become fists now. It wasn’t Yukio’s defensive tone and stance that had him here, it was something else, something wavy and flowing now, something purple, leading back the way Yukio had come. Making the older male snicker now darkly. “Looks to me, Mr Okumura, Amaimon and dear Shiemi, was it? Weren’t the only ones to get their strings and bonds huh?~ ☆” 

At first he was confused as to what Mephisto was talking about, as he was gonna ask what the older male was on about his eyes drifted downward and they widened then. He hadn’t been expecting this to come so quickly, he thought he’d have a few more days, a week at the most. “No way, then that means he must have finally developed that string around his pinky...” Yukio muttered out rather quietly, as the older demon king began to laugh now at this reaction. Mephisto himself wasn’t expecting his youngest half brother, Rin, to develop it quite yet, but now that he had it meant only one thing. “As much as I’m the bearer of bad news, or good news I suppose, depending how you look at this, you two finally have your destined string fates tying you both together. What a day to celebrate! ☆” 

“Sir Pheles, I don’t wanna play games and such the now, this is serious! We’re both brothers, twins at that, it’s not even right! I may have known for a long time, longer than what most suspect me of knowing, that Rin would be the one who owned that other end to my string. But that doesn’t make this right, not in the slightest, I thought you said if I maintained a brotherly and normal like relationship with him then this wouldn’t have happened; that it would fix itself.” Mephisto just smirked at that, as he leaned back now against his desk and folded his arms. “Mr Okumura, you of all people should know that these things don’t always work the way we planned. And if you remember correctly, what I said then to you was ‘may work’, I never once guaranteed it would work.” 

The older demon king was right, he never did once guarantee a full on argument with it working, only that in rare cases does fate truly correct itself. Guess this was just meant to be Rin and Yukio’s fate, together. “Now, now, now. Mr Okumura, there’s no need to look so upset or anything by this... However I must state now, since the bonds have finally taken place and settled on both of you two being destined for one and other, there is no way to stop it; fate has spoken. Much like how fate spoke for Shiemi and Amaimon here.” Sighing to himself in a quiet and fed up manner, Yukio placed a hand to his forehead and began rubbing in a slow manner, his head was killing him now. “Alright. Fine whatever, just answer one thing... How long do I have? Minimum. Before the consummation process sets in for us both? If you can tell.” 

Mephisto hummed, as his green demonic eyes looked at the young exorcist carefully before stepping forward, he looked down toward Yukio’s hand, his pinky, the mixed red and blue string knotted around it. Giving a soft smile, or maybe he was being sympathetic here in regards to Yukio’s rare predicament here with the whole fate thing, as he straightened up. “I’d say you have about a week at the latest.” Yukio’s gaze hardened, as he felt his hands become fists now and he gritted his teeth, however he still asked trying to keep his tone calm and normal. “And the earliest?” Mephisto was quiet, deadly quiet, which made the brunette freeze up now and look up toward the older male. “I’d say, about a day or so.” 

─

Yukio wasn’t sure what time he had gotten back at the old boys dorm, where him and Rin currently are, as he was far too exhausted to check the time so he headed straight for the showering room to get himself clean, as sweat was clinging to him. The mission had went fairly smooth, as he and Shura had been partnered up for this. The mission was to track down a haunting occurrence that was happening around the town of True Cross, as reports had been coming in about disturbances to the area of that place. So once the ghost, when they managed to find it and corner it which required a lot of running around and dodging obstacles, they immediately exorcised it. 

And so here Yukio was, in the shower getting washed and spacing out with looking downward and at his pinky, the place that had a mixed red and blue knot around it, and a flowing purple thread trail leading straight to where Rin was. Who was probably asleep by now, so at least that means, for the young exorcist, he doesn’t have to put up with and answer any of his older brother's questions about this. He was contemplating whether he should wear something over his hands now, like gloves to hide this, as their predicament and fate wasn’t exactly something that happened a lot in these cases. Sure they happened, they were just rare and awkward though when it did happen. 

Just as the brunette had finished up with the shower and put on proper attire for bed, he paused in the doorway of his and Rin's shared room, as his eyes glanced about the room. It was dark, all except the streaks of light that were coming in from the windows and streaking across the two desks slightly and flooring. Then his eyes landed on the half demon, his destined partner, who was lightly snoring and fell asleep while reading a manga. “Idiot...” Yukio expressed quietly under his breath as he took a step over the threshold, and made his way to the blunette’s bed, leaned downward, picked up the manga and then tucked his older brother into bed properly then. “Good night, Rin.” He soon added quietly, as he leaned down further and gave a quick peck, nothing romantic at all to it and just affection based, as he stood back up straight and then headed for his own bed. 

He knew that there was a possibility, which was more than likely, for their relationship to become more than just what it is as the bond thread between them pull one and other together. Calling for loving contact and just any sort of contact between them, as the process for consummation between them and their bonds would draw closer and closer. He knew he didn’t have long, which he has for a while, but now it’s just the matter of fact and reality that has to hit him now. There was no way, no known way anyway, on how to break these fated bond threads that link someone to another as their destined one. However he has also taken into consideration that not all the time these bonds lead to romance, sometimes, which is rare in itself, but they can be for a friendship soulmate bond. Something he doesn’t think is the case. 

If that were to be the case then, Mephisto who had clearly given him a rough estimation on things, wouldn’t have been able to say when he thinks the whole need and pull for consummation would set in. If this were just a simple friendship soulmate bond, then the demon king wouldn’t have said anything on that matter. That’s how he knows that this isn’t that kind of case, but it’ll lead to a romantic relationship down the line. He knows he shouldn’t be calm about this, accepting it like it were, but the more he thought about it the more calmer and accepting he seemed of the whole idea. Maybe it was the bond talking here or maybe it was actually himself and his thoughts, whatever it was, he knew two things about this, he was calm and accepting of this all. More than probably what he should be, considering how it’s his older twin brother who he’s fated with forever. But even at that, it just makes him all the more calm and accepting of this whole thing, as he’s already made peace and known this for a long time. 

It was just Rin who had needed to get his string and then that was it. 

─

When the next day had rolled itself around, the sun streaking it’s way into the twins bedroom through the windows, illuminating certain parts more than others, Yukio was the first to wake. 

He was always the first one to awake out of the two of them, as not only did he get up when his alarm went off, but he was also the one who got less sleep and managed to function on that alone as if it’s normal. It had taken the brunette some time to get use to staying up long gruelling hours of the night into the early and late hours of the morning, and then getting hardly any sleep at all and learning how to properly work, study and do what he must on that alone. He was just glad that it didn’t take him long to adjust to. 

Reaching over to his desk that was at the side of his bed, he flicked on his phone and saw the time. It was early, just a little past six in the morning. He was use to waking at this time, as he slowly slung his legs over the side of his bed carefully and quiet, as to not wake Rin, and stood up from his warm and comfortable bed. Something he missed the warmth and protection of when he left it, as he quickly shrugged that feeling away and walked out the bedroom, and headed toward the large sink area where he would wash his face and brush his teeth. Everything to help properly wake him up, as he needed some time to do those things, freshen up and wake up more. However, before that, he would make a stop at the bathroom. 

When he finished with using the bathroom, he stood in front of the large sink area attached and jutting out from the wall. Raising a hand, he slowly turned on the tap and waited for the water to go a reasonable temperature, as he kept the tap and water running, while placing his hands in a bowl shape into the water, leaning down and forward, over the sink area, and then splashing the water on his face. Washing his face when waking was just something that Yukio did instinctively after the toilet and waking, much like breathing, as he soon turned the tap off and the water stopped. Reaching to the side of him, just hanging on the sinks edge, was the face towel Yukio would use to dry his face when done. 

As the brunette was drying off his face and rubbing it, he soon would hear footsteps behind him approaching. Something that made Yukio stop what he was doing and turn his head in that direction, only to spot an incredibly tired and yawning Rin coming over. “Mornin'.” Rin called while yawning again and covering his mouth, as he stood beside Yukio and smiled lazily. “Morning Rin, your up early by the way. How was your sleep?...” Yukio asked the other as he slowly lowered and then put the drying towel on the sinks edge again, while giving a small, a very small, smile Rin’s way. “Uh yeah, my sleep was good and all, just felt like getting up early is all you know. But... I have a feeling I won’t again, as I’m so tired and pooped, I don’t know how you do this everyday bro. I really don’t.” Rin answered his brother as a pout worked it’s way onto his lips, while he turned on the tap in front of him and then leaned over the sink and retrieved his tooth brush. Yukio just smiled softly at that, as he looked away and began making his way back up the stairs to their room as he needed to get dressed for the day. “With lots of practice brother, that’s how.” 

─

As Rin sat in class, bored out of his nut like usual, he simply looked down at his pinky that his string of fate was knotted around, while he smiled silly-like to himself. He wanted to meet his fated one, really wanted to meet them, and all he had to do was follow that flowing string line to them. He was gonna do it this morning but woke up far too early to focus on that, which he hated as he was side tracked by that. Now he was sitting in a class for maths, where he was half listening to the teacher and half not. It wasn’t his fault that he was easily distracted from his classes now. 

Meanwhile, Yukio wasn’t faring any better right now, as he was worrying about how to keep Rin from noticing that he and him were mates and a fated pair. He had all these elaborate ideas on how to avoid Rin, with simply walking away, running the other way when he was coming or simply blanking him. He knew he could try and attempt these, but he also knows how stubborn and persistent Rin can be, so those ideas were off the table. 

For now... 

Taking a glance toward the clock that hung on the wall of the classroom, something he didn’t focus on much as he enjoyed class time, but right now, he was keeping an eye on it to check when the class was ending. As that meant that the day was over with for normal school, and then he had to get over to the cram school in order to take his own class for an hour or so. And then send them to their next one. 

The only problem being how he was gonna avoid Rin and get there, which would be hard – especially if his brother decided to run toward his last class and choose to walk with him. Which he did at times, but not often. 

When he noticed that class was finishing, he immediately packed up his modern Japanese equipment for that class, as he was getting ready to leave quickly as soon as that bell rang, and signalled the end of the day. Or so he thought. Cause once he heard that bell go, and the teacher dismiss them, he was quick in getting to the classroom door and opened it only to see a smiling Rin looking at him. Shit. “Rin? What are you doing here so quickly, you aren’t skipping class are you...” Yukio questioned the older shorter male in front of him, as he folded his arms and stepped out to let more students go. 

“Hey! We finished up early is all, don’t get all like this at me four eyes! I was just coming around to see if you wanted to walk to cram school is all...” Rin answered the taller male's question now as he huffed, while glaring up toward Yukio and sighing. “Okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say that now to you... I was just concerned you were, as you use to when we were little.” “Yeah, when I use to.” Rin echoed back to the other, making Yukio sigh. “Alright then Rin, let’s walk to cram school together then, I’m sorry.” 

As they both walked toward the cram school, Yukio placing his hand in his pocket rummaging around for his keys and one specific key to get to the cram school quicker. As he did this, he was too distracted to see Rin looking at his own pinky again and smiling foolishly toward himself. It was exciting to the half demon, as this was something he has always wanted to have appear on his pinky, much like how it does for everyone else. Which he always assumed would never happen, considering his luck with things in life, but here he is with it now. 

As his curiosity got the better of him here, he slowly followed that free flowing string that connected his pinky to another’s one and who would be his fated one. As he followed it, he noticed it lead his eye to the male beside him, Yukio, which made him grow confused and curious even more now. “Yukio?...” Rin suddenly questioned out, as he used his free hand and gripped the flowing string and held it up along with his pinky showing. 

Upon hearing his name being called there made Yukio pause, and stop immediately what he was doing, as Rin's tone sounded off. It sounded conflicted and hesitant, making him worry. He himself became worried. Looking over toward his brother now with a raised eyebrow, he immediately felt his blood run cold now. So much for trying to avoid this now. “Are... Are you and me, fated mates or something?... ...Yukio?”


	2. Chapter 2 – The pieces come together.

“Yukio?...” Rin spoke up again there, a little louder this time, as he stared at his younger twin with a shocked expression, with some form of happiness, Yukio presumes, is laced in that look. It makes him uneasy. “Is it true, Yukio?...” Rin asked again, this time in a pleading tone, wishing for the brunette to answer him right now. “Are we... fated to be one?...” Sighing and looking away from his older, albeit shorter in height, twin, Yukio inhaled harshly and then released it. Looking back over toward his raven navy haired twin, he placed a hand on his own forehead and then carded that hand through his hair. “Yes... Yes it does mean that, Rin... I’m sorry.”

Upon hearing his question being answered now Rin looked down and smiled softly, while his ear twitched slightly and he looked back up when he saw what Yukio was doing, and what that noise had been. It was Yukio, with the key in his hand still and he was pausing from putting the key in the doorknob. He was debating about whether to call Mephisto up, or go into cram school still and let people see this, or even call in saying him and Rin wouldn’t be able to attend today. There were so many ways that Yukio could handle this situation. “Why are you apologising for Yukio?... I’m not mad. Not in the slightest bit really.”  
At hearing that, he turned his gaze toward his brother now, as it had been transfixed on the door in front of him along with the key in his hand, while he frowned then. “Rin, this isn’t exactly a good thing you know. I mean, we’re brothers, you know; and you know what that means right?...” He hoped and prayed he wasn’t talking to a brick wall here, like most times when he lectured the other like this, as this was a serious matter. A very serious one indeed, and one that could, most definitely, land the twins in an awkward situation with the Vatican and Grigori now. “I trust you remember sex education just well, Rin...?”

Now that caused the half demon's cheeks to dust a colour of hot pink now, while he bit down on his lower lip and glared daggers at Yukio. “Of course I remember that stuff, four eyes! How could I not...” Yukio just let the last part slide as he folded his arms and waited for Rin to continue, as an eyebrow was raised now and he tapped his foot impatiently on the ground. Making Rin groan quietly. “Oh come the fuck off it, Yukio, we’re already the spawn of that bastard! How much more can what we do that would be defined as being worse and sinning even more at this point, than that!?” The raven navy haired half demon had a point, but still, they were also half human and had morals.

At least Yukio still had morals about him, kind of... For the now.

“Maybe I should contact sir Pheles, let him know what’s happened, and see what he advices. He’s the closest thing we have to someone who we can confide in and ask questions about this to, considering he’s a demon himself; a demon king at that. So he might be able to help us out...” It was worth a shot, and that had Yukio smiling, while he pulled out his phone and began to scroll immediately for the demon king he had mentioned. Meanwhile, Rin’s face showed a scowl and he huffed. “Whatever four eyes, but let’s be honest here, when has that clown ever really helped us in our hour of need?” Rin questioned to the younger twin while placing his hands on his hips, as he stared Yukio down and waited for a response.

A response he wouldn’t be getting, and he knew it.

“Well if you don’t want my help, you ungrateful thing, then I guess I don't need to offer my services now.” A familiar yet new voice spoke up, making the Okumura twins look about in a panic, before their eyes landed on a white small dog in front of them. Making Yukio sigh and put his phone away, while Rin glared daggers at the dog now. “Rin apologise, and sir Pheles, please... This is a serious matter.” Yukio stated in a pleading tone, something anyone rarely heard from the brunette male, as the dog looked between Rin and Yukio then closed his eyes. “Well, alright then... Since you asked so nicely now~☆”

Upon that being uttered out a pink and whitish cloud of smoke began to form, as well as a poof sound, as the once small white dog now looked like a humanoid shape. Soon the smoke cleared and revealed Mephisto in front of them, whom was smiling and smirking mischievously. “Ah now, let's get down to business shall we, boys?~☆” After stating that to the two boys, the demon king immediately clicked his fingers and transported all three of them to his office, with Mephisto seated at his desk and Yukio and Rin seated in front of his desk. “Okay boys, what would you both like to know now?...”

─

In the cram school all the exwires were quiet in the classroom, waiting for the teacher and Rin to come to class, which didn’t seem to be happening. “So uh, anyone know where Mr Okumura and Rin are?...” Shima suddenly spoke up from the silence and glanced around, only to see no one meeting his gaze and he sighed. “Looks like we’ll probably get a substitute for the day.” Suguro spoke up as he had his arms folded, while keeping an eye on the door to the classroom. Waiting, hoping even, for the two Okumura twins to walk in.

However, luck didn't seem to be on the exwires sides, as another teacher came walking into the room and placed their suitcase down upon the teacher table at the front, turning and looking at the class as their hands were behind their back, doing all that after the door had been closed. “Hello class, I’m afraid to say that Okumura-sensei and Mr Okumura, will not be attending today’s cram school lesson; as both have phoned in to say they’ve come down with something.” The new exorcist teacher addressed in a polite tone, as they kept their eyes on the class and smiled. “So I’ve been instructed to take you all for just today. Normally Ms Kirigakure would be told to watch you all, if Okumura-sensei is off, but due to her being busy the now I was given that task. So pleased to meet you all, my name is Kana Harumi, either which you choose to call me by is fine.”

All the exwires immediately noticed how sound and easy going this teacher seemed to be, as well as the unserious atmosphere that she never displayed, unlike Yukio. So that put them all at rest. ”Um I have a question to ask, Ms Kana.” Izumo spoke up after some silence fell upon the room and raised her hand, allowing for the teacher to know who was speaking, making the young female teacher turn her head and look at the purplette. “Yes? Miss Kamiki I presume?” Izumo nodded to this, as she placed her hand down and sighed then, collecting her thoughts. “With Mr Okumura off and such, along with Rin, then what are we exactly gonna be learning about. As Mr Okumura was teaching us about medicinal properties that could be used for demon wounds, or if someone happened to be wounded, as he was recapping over that for us.”

“Medicinal properties and their uses huh?...” The teacher spoke out as she had an amused smile on her face, as she thought about what she could teach these exwires, until Yukio returned. “I know!” She said with a click of her fingers as she eyed them all, leaning back against the teachers desk at the front and still smiling. “How about I teach you some demon wounds that people can get, as well as recap what some of you can do for such a wound if you haven’t got the right gear with you in the first place or something happened to you that made you drop it.” The class seemed interested about this, as they haven’t done something quite like that before, and it would be valuable information to have. “Alright, I think you’ve got all our attention, Ms Kana.” Suguro spoke up for once since cram school started properly with the teacher, as the said teacher just nodded and snickered. “Perfect.”

─

“Well what I wanna know, you clown, is how come Yukio knew before me for such a long time and didn’t get those... You know... Urges?” Rin asked the demon king as he raised an eyebrow, voicing out his thoughts now as well as his curiosity, while he paid complete attention to Mephisto. Something Yukio wishes that his brother would do for class and work he’s given, though, sadly, he knows that wouldn't be happening. At least not soon anyway. “Well that’s quite easy to answer, Rin, your brother, Mr Okumura here, simply just matured at a much faster rate than we all thought that he would. Not to mention that neither you or your brother are technically human either, and thereby mature at the same rate a demon would mature. That goes for maturing sexually as well, as in puberty... That said... I’m surprised it took you as long as it had with your knot appearing, Rin.”

That explanation seemed to satisfy the half demon just fine, as he relaxed in his chair and crossed a leg over the other and went silent, clearly thinking about things now. “Sir Pheles.” Yukio started saying after some moments of silence, as he looked from his older twin to his half brother, Mephisto. “What are we suppose to do now, you know, seeing as how the whole bond has been placed in effect now. You even said so yourself that I wouldn’t have long before the whole, ahem, demon mating bond set in, so seriously... What do we do?...”

He wanted an honest answer as he was at a loss here, for once, as being raised by a Catholic priest, Shiro Fujimoto, and living by human morals and teachings, he knew that if him and his brother got together as a fated bond pair, mated, then they'd be looked down upon. More so than usual. More so, than how they are looked down upon as the bastard spawns of Satan. But then again that raises another point, they both are by nature born from sin and therefore are seen as sin already, Rin more so than Yukio. Which annoyed the younger twin, as it made him more protective and watchful over the male sitting beside him, with his leg crossed over the other.

“Well, Mr Okumura, you have plenty of options if you ask me; you can both simply follow fate and do what must be done, or you could try and resist temptation to the fate of the demon mating bond, and I suppose you could both try and break the bond... But, I must warn you, if you both agree on the last one however, you both will not have another fate match. Your one,” he began saying as he examined the Okumura twins knots and thread closely now, as he hummed in interest, “is set purely for fate and nothing more it seems... Not to mention that demonic twins are seen as something rare, they simply don’t happen really, and well, that actually could be the whole reason behind you two being a fated pair; you both are like two halves of one and other, soulmates essentially. Isn’t that lovely?~☆” As he finished saying that the demon king was quiet for a few moments, as he seemed to be thinking about things. “But like I said boys, it’s your own choices in what you wanna do. Like I stated, Mr Okumura, when was it again? Oh yes, yesterday. You still have a few days or so until that whole mating bond fully sets in.”

“I... I understand, sir Pheles, it’s just... I...” Pausing in his words as he tried to re-compose himself, Yukio sighed and focused solely on the older male. He didn’t wanna look at his brother, at least not for the now, as he didn’t wanna become distracted. “I guess I wasn’t as prepared as I thought for this day as I'd like, I guess...” As he finished saying that he was surprised when Rin spoke up, as he thought his brother wouldn’t. “Hey, Yukio, if what the clown here says is true, with this being purely fate and nothing else, and with the whole demonic twin thing, then... Then maybe we should accept it...?” When the older twin suggested that idea, his tail swayed about in a slow and timid motion, clearly reflecting how he was feeling when he said that.

“Are you insane Rin!?” Yukio raised his voice then and shot his brother a look, folding his arms and sighing quietly. “You know we can’t just ‘accept it’ and follow this, Rin, like it’s just nothing...” Shooting Yukio his own look now, and folding his own arms, taking up a defensive stance now. “And why can’t we, Yukio!? Because we're family? Because we're brothers!? MORE SPECIFICALLY BECAUSE WE’RE TWINS!? What? Why!? Tell me...” Yukio was getting irritated by Rin’s questions and him not in the slightest questioning this fate string, as any normal person would be doing. Then again, they weren’t exactly normal boys either. “Yes, Rin, those are exactly the reasons! Because we're all those things, and in case you haven’t noticed, incest isn’t something that people like very much these days or take lightly. In fact, I can guarantee you right now, if the Vatican and Grigori found this out they'd use that against us, despise us more!”

“Ahem... Boys.” Mephisto breathed out while clearing his throat loudly, making the two stop their fighting and looking toward him in a curious manner now. He needed to stop them before they began to properly fight with each other, as that wouldn’t be pretty. “I have some information which may make this less, to say the least, awkward for you both. Demons by nature, when looking for a mate or simply getting that knot string and going with their fated one, no matter what relation those demons have with each other, still can copulate with one and other, and incest doesn’t come into it. From what I know, with demons, is that it doesn’t matter how closely related individuals are with each other and become mates, as incest still doesn’t totally come into it, at least not in the eyes of demons. Which would be the case for you guys. What I’m basically saying my boys is this, incest is something that is non-existent in demon nature.”

“And in the eyes and nature of humans?...” Yukio questioned with a hardened gaze at the older male, who simply smirked at him and sat back lazily in his chair. “To them then, Mr Okumura, most then would see it as being incest. But! I did say most, not all, as some people, students, staff and exorcists in general have all been educated on demon mating and such. Why? Because sometimes exorcists or cram school students get paired up with a demon, which has happened and still does. So I like to inform them of demon mating and all that circulates around that topic.”

Seeing as how both boys were quiet and had a calm, very calm, atmosphere about them, the demon king simply sighed and placed a hand over his face and gritted his teeth together. He knew becoming assertive with them using a raised voice would do no good, and get him nowhere, so he needed to approach this subject and matter carefully. Something he hasn’t done before with a subject and matter, as he’s usually more flippant and teasing. But he can also be sympathetic and understanding, like now. “Why don’t you boys return back to your dorm for the day, think things through and take it slow. Like I said, you guys have a day or so to worry until the mating bond begins to take effect on you both.”

With that said both boys got up from their chairs, said their goodbyes, and then began to walk over toward the office door. Yukio pulling out his keys, so that they can get back to the dorm quicker. “Oh!~☆ And Mr Okumura, you may take the day off from going on missions, as I’m sure you both would like to think and discuss things further with one and other.”

─

When the Okumura twins made it back to where they needed to be for the now, their dorm, they went in their own separate directions; with Yukio going to their bedroom and thinking things over, while Rin went to the kitchen and was busy getting something to eat for them both. He honestly didn’t understand his brother at times, Rin thought to himself about Yukio as he was preparing some sashimi, Yukio’s favourite, while he himself thought things through.

Sure, it was wrong for family members and such to end up with each other, as only by right people saw going with and marrying one's first cousin was all that was allowed in terms of incest but nothing else. Then again, Mephisto also pointed something out to the twins, demons, when mating and bonding with a partner, no matter the blood ties or family ties, it wasn’t viewed in that manner and never once had the problem of incest at all. Even when demons conceived a child, and the parents involved were tied close by blood or family, there was nothing in terms of deformities at all in the DNA, but instead the child would always end up with a healthy and even split DNA from both parents.

It intrigued Rin, in a way, to know that’s how demons worked and saw things when it came to searching for a mate and bond partner. Now about Rin and Yukio’s state, and why that’s such a delicate situation at the moment and can be taken any way, was due to the twins being half and half. Stuck in between moral and not being moral with things, though, if Rin were to be honest he'd rather follow the demon logic on all this. Which sadly, happens with some family members more than people like to think, more so with twins than anything as their like each other's half and soulmate anyway, which is why the string of fate ties them as one. And the whole argument and impression on that is a divided one.

Rin knew and understood where Yukio was coming from when he was acting cautious about this whole situation, especially since they are half human, have morals and were raised by a Catholic priest. They were taught what’s right from wrong at an early age, and to just simply follow the string now, though something that would be taboo to Rin and Yukio’s knowledge, people wouldn’t fault them for doing so. The pull toward each half is strong and makes people wanna bond, consummate and such. Plus, Rin and Yukio’s bond seems to be a special case, now that he thinks about what Mephisto has said.

Not to mention, neither him or his younger twin aren’t exactly human, but at the same time they aren’t considered demons either; as they are both, stuck in between the two races. That itself was special.

Finishing up on making the sashimi and plating two plates full of the stuff, he picks up the two plates and begins to walk up toward his and Yukio's room. They needed to talk about things and see where they stand with each other, but not now, maybe tomorrow when things have cooled down and they’ve processed the information. Any further discussion on this matter, be it good or bad, is gonna drive both twins insane and paranoid with thoughts. And they didn’t want that to happen now.

When the half demon arrived at the door to their shared bedroom, he then proceeded to open the door up a bit more and then walked into the room, being quiet and not to disturb his brother's concentration, he placed his plate down on his bed and then walked up toward Yukio. Seeing no movement and a slumped figure sitting in a chair at a desk, with paper work set out, Rin slowly advanced over toward there and tapped his brunette twin’s shoulder. No answer, not even a look to signify he was annoying the other. Raising an eyebrow at this and becoming curious, he placed the plate of food down on the desk, walked around to the other side and then tilted downward to see his brother's face.

That’s why there was no movement, no words or anything from Yukio, he fell asleep doing his work. Smiling softly to himself now and standing back up straight, keeping an eye on his brother, he slowly placed one of his arms around Yukio’s shoulders and gave him a shake. “Hey... Yukio. Oi! Come on bro, wake up, I made you something to eat and make you perk up! It’s your favourite...” He spoke out waiting for a reply from his brother, one that he never got, which began to irritate and annoy him. Now he knows how Yukio must feel, kind of. Though, that’s like Rin’s thing and he’s a heavy sleeper, so for Yukio to be pulling a stunt similar to that means he must be really tired.

As he continued to gaze at his sleeping brother and becoming more and more irritated and annoyed with being ignored by the sleeping teen, his tail began flicking about behind him in a way to emphasise this, so he slowly raised a hand up and hovered it over Yukio’s nose. Slowly, he clamped his thumb and forefinger down on his nose and held it. As he did that, letting it take effect, Rin noticed how Yukio’s face began to screw up and his eyes clenching up, as he raised his arm and used his hand in a way to bat Rin’s away. When that had been done the half demon simply just smiled innocently down at his younger twin, while placing his hands on his hips, as Yukio gave him a questioning look and held his nose and rubbed it. “The hell?... Why’d you do that for, Rin!?” He asked in annoyance and irritation toward his older twin, while still giving a questioning look, even as Rin spoke up and answered. “I was saying, Mr I work way too much, four eyes, is that I made you something to eat and help to function. Which you seem to look like you need...”

Hearing that being said his gaze softened slightly now and he looked off to the side, where the plate of food had been placed, as Yukio did now confirm that Rin really did do what he said and didn’t just do that to be annoying. As he sometimes did play up to just be annoying, as he did tend to get bored rather easily. Looking back around at his older twin, who had his arms crossed, a raised eyebrow and tapped his foot patiently against the floor, clearly waiting for an apology and thank you. “I’m sorry Rin, I didn’t mean to go off on you there, really I didn’t... Thanks by the way, for the food I mean, that’ll really help me out; like you said previously.”

At that a smile now graced the half demon’s face, as he straightened up and became relaxed again, as he soon headed back toward his own bed to get his own food, and sat down with the plate on his lap. “Don’t mention it at all, Yukio, just looking out for my baby brother after all and doing what the older one must. Heh...” After saying that in his rather playful and teasing manner, putting some food in his mouth, chewing and then swallowing, he watched as Yukio did the same and smiled his way. “It is as brilliant as ever, Rin...”

At this Rin perked up and smiled brightly at his brother while his tail flicked in a happy way, while he paid his younger twin attention now. “Oh course it is, Yukio! After all, it wouldn’t be my amazing bragging skill now would it?” To which Yukio stifled a couple of snickers that were ready for coming out of him, as he looked at his older brother and couldn't suppress it any longer. “Hey! What’s so funny four eyes!?” Rin snapped at him then when hearing the snickering, as he raised an eyebrow and folded his arms while a pout made its way onto his face.

“It’s nothing at all, brother, it’s just... Pfft...!” Yukio had to calm himself and speak normally, or else Rin wouldn’t understand what he was saying at all here. “Its just your ‘only’ skill that you can actually truly brag about, and people would have no worries believing you.” After saying that he immediately began to laugh again, but was shortly falling silent again as he looked at the expression that Rin had. “Oh Rin... You know I’m joking right? You’ve got plenty of skills to brag about, for one, your a damn good fucking escape artist...”

Hearing Yukio curse was rare so that lifted the raven haired male's mood a little, as he now smiled softly toward his younger brother. “Really? You honestly think I’m great when it comes to escaping?” Yukio just gave him a questioning look, as he honestly couldn’t believe Rin had asked that, as he should have known the answer of that already. Especially since he does it so often. “Well I should think so, Rin! You were able to escape Shura once or twice, kind of lost count, and you’ve even tried with me... The only difference between me and Shura though is that I’ve lived with you and know you, and know how you act and behave, so it’s more easier for me to know and predict what your gonna try and want to do.”

─

Much later on that night the Okumura twins took a shared trip to the washroom, to take a shared wash together, separately of course, but same room. They were use to doing this kind of thing, especially since they were so young with being extremely close with one and other, so it’s not like this is a new thing. And it was common anyway to have children, especially siblings, to wash together, as it was sometimes done in a company kind of way, and as something to help with saving money when it came to buying shampoo and body wash, but it was also used to help children who were shy of washing.

Not that Rin or even Yukio were timid and shy in the slightest when it came to washing, but rather, it was just done in a way for them to have someone who kept them company while washing. Though, normally, siblings would stop washing together like this by the time they hit their teens, and they both haven’t stopped that at all. And not only were their circumstances different now, but Yukio and Rin were a fated bond mating pair, which also held a different meaning now to them sharing a wash room to wash together in the same place.

It was now kind of like a form of bonding and trust they would be having with one and other.

─

While that was happening at the old boys dorm, Mephisto was keeping a watchful gaze over his brother for the now and hummed in interest quietly. Amaimon hasn’t once taken his eyes off of his pinky and the red knot there, as he was indeed interested and intrigued, of that the older demon king knew and he also knew that that meant he would have to watch Amaimon more closer now. As he knows how dangerous it can be at times when demons and humans mate and get together, he’s experienced it first hand with his fated mate. Something he'll never forget...

“Big brother, when can I meet this person? My mate I mean?...” The king of Earth asked in curiosity as he kept his gaze on his pinky, while speaking to Mephisto. Being ignored like that was not knew to Mephisto, especially from Amaimon, it wasn’t fun and never was, but it still wasn’t a new thing. “I told you, Amaimon, you may meet her tomorrow or something at the school. I don’t want you doing anything stupid and rash now, as remember, humans and demons mating can sometimes be dangerous. And I’d rather avoid you doing something stupid at the moment the now...”

That seemed to cease the Earth king's curiosity and questioning, for the now, as he just went back to staring at his pinky, captivated by it like a child is with candy. Then again Amaimon was rather child-like in nature, and that was just a fact, which was one of the many reasons he had asked Amaimon and tasked him with getting Rin to use his demonic powers and not hold back. Something his younger brother succeeded in doing just fine. “I’ll be looking forward to tomorrow, big brother...” Mephisto just gazed at his younger sibling out of the corner of his eye, as a smile came to his face and he nodded.

‘Well, at least he’s enthusiastic... That’s something.’ The demon king of Time thought to himself, as he closed his eyes and remained smiling. Tomorrow would sure be an interesting day indeed.

─

Shiemi hadn’t heard any word back from Yukio on who the demon that she is fated with being, not that she was expecting him to get back to her that quickly now, as she wasn’t and knew that she’d probably hear something by tomorrow. She was just going to have to be patient. But at a time like this and what the whole situation was about, she was finding it hard to remain calm and patient. She really was, more because it was a demon and not human, but she was just wanting to know once and for all and to just have her mind stop worrying.

If truth be told now, she always assumed that her fated partner to be would be either between Yukio and Rin, only because they were the first ever people and males to befriend her and treat her so kindly. But to know it’s not them and someone else, a demon even, made her wonder who it really could have been now, as she’s not exactly befriended any demons like she has with Yukio, Rin and the other cram school students, so it made her extremely curious as to whom was on the other end.

But then again, she also had to remember that she wasn’t needing to worry at all about this, not really, as Yukio had told her that this does tend to happen sometimes with humans and demons. And most of the times when it does happen, they play it by ear and how the two individuals get on with one and other.

As Shiemi just gazed down at her hand, at her pinky more precisely with its blue knot and thread showing, leading to somewhere, to someone more specifically, made her wanna follow it and throw caution to the wind in order to meet this person. Her curiosity and interest was slowly beginning to get the better of her now, but, as she looked up from her hand and pinky, now gazing out her window as a sigh leaves her, she turns around and lays down on her bed. “Tomorrow Shiemi, tomorrow you’ll find out whom this is from, from Yuki-Chan, and maybe, hopefully, get to meet them...”

─

During the middle of the night Yukio was currently finishing marking up on tests and coming up with new teaching material for his class, as he sighed in defeat and relaxed lazily in his seat by his desk. His older twin had gone to bed a couple of hours ago, as he made a promise to not be up for much longer and go to sleep soon as well, but it seems he never did stick to that promise. He’s glad Rin is naive enough to believe when he said he would make sure to get to bed early like promised.

Just as Yukio was about to start writing something down on the piece of paper in front of him, he was immediately frozen in place and gasped in surprise when two arms came to wrap around him now from behind, and a chin lay on top of his shoulder. He made a quick attempt to glance to the side and was greeted by blue tired eyes. “I thought you said you wouldn’t be up for much longer...” Rin’s tired and whiney tone cut the silence between them and he smiled, placing a hand over Rin’s hand that was dangling limply now, while his underarms were supported by the younger twins shoulders and body.

“I did and I’m sorry that I didn’t keep to that promise at all, Rin, but... I guess work was calling my name is all... Sorry.” The brunette attempted to say and explain what had happened as time ran away from him, however, he soon felt Rin’s cheek that was close to his face twitch slightly, letting him know the smaller male was smiling now. At least he wasn’t angry, which was what Yukio was expecting from the navy coloured haired male. “It's alright Yukio, I understand... But your coming to bed now right?...”

To say he was taken aback by the question just now was an understatement, but he quickly brushed it off as Rin being a caring and loving big brother, and not from the influence of the fate bonds around their pinky fingers. “Yeah, of course I was just about to come to bed, Rin, just need to finish up here is all...” Rin didn’t seem satisfied with that answer, as he seemed to be wanting to hear Yukio say that he was and move away from his desk of work. “But Yukio! It’s just went over half past midnight the now, and you’ve been working for God knows how long on this junk, just come on... Come to bed, now!”

Just as Yukio was about to state the importance of the work he was doing and what it had to do with, he heard a huff coming from his side, and without warning he was yanked out of his chair and away from his desk. All by Rin’s demonic strength. “Hey! Rin! Let me go and quit playing around!” The brunette shouted out in anger and struggled in his older twins hold, as he was soon pushed onto his bed and grunted when a huge weight laid on top of him. “Rin! Get the fuck off of me, I got work I need to finish...”

“No! Now go to sleep...” Rin spoke back to the taller male below him as his tail swayed about in entertainment behind him, as he looked at Yukio and poked his cheek. Just to get a rise out of him is all. “Or else I’ll burn all your work...” At hearing that he smiled when Yukio went limp under him, and he placed his head on his brother's chest and closed his eyes. “Your so childish you know that...” Rin didn’t miss that and he growled lowly under his breath, as he shot up a little and looked down at Yukio while pouting. “I’m not childish! I’m just looking after your health!”

“My health? Heh, right, I see now...” Yukio stated in a sarcastic tone while he sighed and closed his eyes, as he relaxed further under Rin’s weight. However that didn’t last long when he felt his glasses being pulled off and placed down somewhere, making him open his eyes and seeing nothing but blurry-ness in his field of vision. But that still didn’t stop blue eyes meeting with teal ones. “Rin...?” The half demon on top of him just smiled lovingly at his twin, while placing a hand on Yukio’s cheek as the brunette blushed then. He was a little confused as to what was happening, as he couldn’t see that well, but he wasn’t panicking, not really, as he trusted Rin and knew his brother wouldn’t do anything too weird now.

“Yukio... Just go to sleep and rest for the now okay...”

─

When the next morning had came rolling around the Okumura twins had fallen asleep snuggly together, as they were cuddling each other and Rin’s tail had managed to even allow itself to be wrapped possessively and lovingly around his younger twin, as Yukio soon began to awake and his eyes fluttered open. He wasn’t sure what time it was the now, but he knew it wasn’t his usual time when waking, as the sun was already up and shining through the window and streaking across the room in all directions.

As he shifted, he stiffened and went still when he heard a groan coming from his side and he looked over to the source and spotted Rin curled up and cuddling into him. Like how they use to as kids. “Heh...” The brunette smiled then at seeing his cute brother's sleeping face, as he raised a hand and placed it on the side of Rin’s face and rubbed his thumb up and down the older one's cheek. Slowly, almost as if responding, Rin’s own eyes fluttered open and blue eyes met with teal eyes again. “Morning sleepy, it’s time to get up now...”

“Mornin’~” Rin greeted his brother as he now smirked and closed his eyes again, as he snuggled in closer to his brother and rested his face in Yukio’s neck now. Pretending he was sleeping and getting comfortable again. “Oh no you don’t! Get your lazy ass up and dressed Rin, or else we're going to be late to classes, like usual because of you...” All Yukio heard then was a grunt and it vibrated against his neck, causing the brunette to blush, and become extremely annoyed now with Rin. Placing his hands under Rin’s arms and pushing him upward and looking at him, as Rin just looked back now with a pout and even his ears were pointing downward. The sight tugged at Yukio's heart again when seeing Rin give him that look.

“Fine...” Was all Rin answered the other with as he was putting on a hurt tone, which tugged further at Yukio now. He hated how this bond fate thing made him feel, made them feel in fact, when about and around each other, as he remembers doing these things when smaller with the other and not feeling this way. It was only a matter of time before they began doing things that the fate bond made them really feel now for one and other.

And time was ticking.

─

School had gone by quite slow and for once had been more boring in Rin’s mind as he sighed and watched the clock tick by, minute after minute, second after second, which seemed to be going extremely slow in his mind, and that alone was hell. So he was incredibly happy once he was outside and walking the hallway of the school, as he had met up with the others, Shima, Konekomaru and Suguro. As they all walked along the hallway they were making small talk and letting Rin catch up on what he had missed yesterday.

Not that he was really listening as there was only one thing on his mind for the now, or he should correct that, and say someone was.

As they talked more and more about what he had missed and also gave information on the substitute teacher they had for cram school, Rin’s mind had just begun thinking about last night and how him and Yukio had slept peacefully through the night. He missed those kinds of things that him and Yukio would do, the closeness and bond they both had, and he wanted that again, and more.

“Hey Okumura, are you even listening to us at all there...?” Suguro enquired from the half demon who seemed to just look at him in a sort of daze and confusion, before he blushed from embarrassment and looked away then. “Yes! Of course I was listening to what you guys were saying. What do you guys take me for!?” They were all quiet for a couple of moments, before Suguro spoke up and answered. “A moron at times.”

“What!?” Rin stopped in his movements and looked at the other now as he raised an eyebrow, to which Suguro looked back at him and smirked. “I said...” He stopped taking when he saw that Rin wasn’t looking at him now, but instead was focused on what’s up ahead, and that too made him wonder what he’s looking at. When he turned his head in a questioning manner, he spots Yukio, their teacher for cram school and Rin’s brother, and unknown to them Rin’s destined bond mate, talking with another girl student, as he appears to be blushing and trying to get out of something.

Is this what had Rin’s attention?

Why?

He’s never cared like this before...

Just as Suguro was about to question Rin and ask the hybrid what was wrong, the half demon had already took off and was making his way toward his brother, with an all-too-familiar-feeling dark aura about him. And what Rin did next had all three boys he had been walking with widen their eyes, as he possessively placed his arms around his brother and shot the female a death glare. “He clearly is trying to say ‘no’, so take the hint and beat it...” Even Yukio seemed taken off guard but regained quick composure, as he bonked Rin on the head hard and the other groaned, holding the top of his head now. “Ow...”

Just as quickly as it had started up and then ended, Yukio seemed to be apologising and managed to correct what had happened, before the female walked off. When she was out of ear shot, the brunette male looked round and down toward his smaller, older, brother, as he folded his arms and sighed. “What the hell was that about for, Rin? She was only asking me something, something I could’ve handled and dealt with just fine in fact.” Rin seemed to pout and glared at Yukio then, as he let a small growl come from himself. “Well can you blame me!? All the damn girls in this school look at you like some meat and shit, and not to mention they always have this aura that they want you to fuck their...”

“Rin!” Yukio shouted now and caused the navy haired male to jump slightly and look down, as the taller male stood there embarrassed and completely red in the face. “Look, Yukio, I’m sorry alright... I... I just felt... I don’t even know what I felt there I guess...” Yukio stopping in his listening, train of thought or just anything really as his embarrassed expression became more prominent then before once Rin had said that, but his expression and mood soon softened then, as he managed to figure out the cause of this whole thing. Their fate bond and because they were indeed mates now, in a way to speak, so of course Rin was gonna get jealous of seeing that now and react negatively.

As he closed his eyes and sighed, letting his mind gather his thoughts, he reopened his eyes and smiled gently in Rin’s direction now, as he placed his hands on Rin’s cheeks. Cupping his face now and still having that soft gentle smile. “Rin, forget about it okay, forget about her and what you saw, I’m not mad, not really, I was just taken aback is all...” If he was gonna keep Rin’s mood and feelings from getting the better of him, as he doubted that his brother would actually go out of his way and kill someone, but then again it was also common knowledge to know that demons were naturally possessive of their mates and such, so he needed to approach this whole thing with intelligence and care.

As the hands that were cupping his heated face made that heat more noticeable with a small blush, with how gentle and relaxing the gesture seemed, Rin leaned into and relaxed within that hold, as his ears went downward slightly on instinct, as a happy loving smile came to his face. “Alright then, Yukio...” After saying that the half demon’s eyes fell closed and he continued to lean into his younger brother's warmth, as Yukio just smiled back at him now as well, not realising he was mirroring his brother's own loving one. “Good boy...”

─

“My oh my~☆ What a development in their relationship those two have now. Give it a few hours or another day and those two will be even more ‘friendly’ with one and other.” Mephisto noted to himself quietly as he was close by, observing what he needed to, as his gaze was soon on Amaimon who stood next to him. A complicated look on his face. “Come on now Amaimon, don’t look like that, I did say you were gonna get to meet your destined partner.”

At hearing that the Earth king’s head popped up and he looked up toward his older brother, as he just blinked and still had that neutral look about him, which wasn’t something that was new to his character, though Mephisto wishes he’d show some, or at least a little bit, emotion. After all, his mate is a human and a rather emotional and expressive one at that. This sure would be an interesting meeting indeed. “Of course big brother, I know that, and I’m extremely looking forward to meeting my bride-to-be.”

“Uh... Good?” Though Mephisto couldn’t see anything that indicated that Amaimon was indeed looking forward or was happy about this, at least he didn’t seem angry or annoyed, or even his usual destructive self. Which was a good thing, he hopes. “Yes well, let us be off then Amaimon. The cram school awaits!~☆”

─

As all the students had come into the cram school, as they were in the middle of their teaching done by Yukio, who had to pry Rin off of him at the start of the class. As for some reason the half demon wouldn’t leave him alone, and it caused the young exorcist to shout at his older brother while having a stern expression. Seriously, this whole fate bond mating thing was doing his head in, it was only a matter of time before... Well, he didn’t wanna think about that.

At least not yet anyway.

“Now can anyone at all tell me what one must does in the line of duty when being attacked by a swarm of demons, when in groups?... With the group containing people with different meisters of course.” Yukio knew this was old teaching, hell, they all did, but with what has happened with Rin’s knot appearing on his finger and the call of their mating bond on his mind getting stronger, he couldn’t think up new material at all to teach. And he hated it. “Anyone?” He asked again a little more stern than last time.

To his surprise Izumo, Shiemi, Suguro, Konekomaru and Shima raised their hands, thanks to his stern attitude there, however, all but Rin did as he was eyeing and focusing solely on Yukio. That didn’t seem to sit right with the brunette, as he paid his brother no attention. Better that way, as Rin seemed to be letting the fate mating bond affect him too much now. It was like, he had abandoned all his morals and codes that a normal human had. The morals and codes that their adoptive father, Shiro, instilled in them from a young age.

He knows it’s only a matter of time before he falls into the pit of sin too and joins him as a demon...

Shaking his head from those thoughts and gritting his teeth, he points toward one of his students and sighed. He needs to stop thinking about that and focus on here and now. Looking and focusing on who he had selected, he sees Suguro rise from his seat and nod. “Well Mr Okumura, if there is an Aria or two within the group, the first priority is to make sure to protect them at all costs, so they can deliver the demons death verse, providing they know it of course. If not, then making sure a Tamer or someone who possesses the meisters of Dragoon or Knight is there to fight the demons is the next best plan of attack.”

Yukio nodded his head at that and smiled in Suguro’s direction now, as he clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. Pausing for what he was gonna say as he began pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and reopening his eyes. “Very well explained in detail there, Mr Suguro, very well done. But yes, he is right with what he had just said as those are your best tactics to follow in situations like those when out on the battle field or practising; especially for you exwires anyway--”

He stopped in his sentence and looked toward the entrance of the classroom, as the door to the classroom opened now, and his brow furrowed in annoyance, as he noticed Mephisto standing there with someone else as well. Someone who he couldn’t make out quite yet. “Sir Pheles...” Yukio addressed the older male in the doorway with a calm and neutral sounding tone, as he shifted and turned his body in their direction. “Oh Mr Okumura, you needn't look so annoyed and sound it, even though your trying to be polite by hiding it, as I have a new student for you right here. So please, treat him with the utmost respect now~☆”

“Sir... Sir Pheles...” Yukio began as his eyes widened greatly when realising who was standing beside the older demon king and who it was that was this so called ‘new student’, while he quickly out of reflex went on guard and was gonna go for his guns, before he stopped and grounded his normal instinctive behaviour. He really needed to stop when it came to just relying on his weapons. “Sir Pheles, I trust you have enough common sense to know why I’m going to be questioning you on this now. Right?”

“Ah, that I do Mr Okumura, believe me on that; but let’s just say, for a short answer, it’s simply to do with a matter of destiny~” Mephisto answered the brunette with a wide toothy smile, while keeping his gaze on Yukio and soon sighed. “I suppose I could say to you the actual real reason for this, but Mr Okumura, are you willing to say a secret that's on your mind that no one else knows to everyone in this room?”

Yukio knew the older demon king was playing with him now and trying to get under his skin, so he simply turned and faced his class with an unreadable expression, while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose again. He’d play along with what Mephisto was doing, for now. “Very well then, Sir Pheles, I’ll look after and welcome the new student with wide open arms then like you asked for.”

─

The class had surprisingly gone by smoothly, much to Yukio’s initial first thoughts and surprise on this whole thing, but he’s glad that it had indeed gone smoothly now – as that meant less hassle and work then that way. As the class had ended and Yukio dismissed the other students, keeping a watchful eye on Shiemi leaving first and then Amaimon being closer to one of the last ones to leave, meaning Shiemi got some distance between them and got home safely. Making sure that everyone had properly left the room and that they were all away and the door was closed, he walked back over to his desk and clasped his hands together and groaned. “God damn it Sir Pheles, now your just being as daring as you can be now with things...” First his and Rin’s bond, and now Amaimon and Shiemi’s one too now.

Just as the brunette was about to think more deeply on this matter, he was shocked and surprised when a pair of hands slapped against the front of his desk and a figure leaned in close. A familiar colour of navy blue hair entered his vision, causing his eyes to narrow now. “What is it, Rin? Class is over...” He wasn’t really wanting to put up with another wave of an overly clingy and possessive Rin any longer today, as he really needed to keep his distance now, as he knows he can’t keep this cold and distant act up forever.

Time is, after all, ticking.

“Well, Yukio, I was actually feeling like asking if you’d be up for walking back to the dorm together... As we haven’t done that for a wee while really.” Rin spoke up as soon as Yukio had asked that question and said his statement about class being over, while leaning even closer now and smiling softly at his younger twin. His tail swaying at a lazy and relaxed pace behind him. “And... Well, I was actually gonna ask if you’d help me with studying and stuff. You know, all the boring shitty things that your so great at doing and I’m not...”

That was honestly all Rin was gonna say and ask of him? Well, he didn’t mind doing those things now, as he honestly thought that his older twin was gonna have another round of possessiveness and being clingy again. Not that he would hold Rin at fault or get angry with him at all, as he knows that demon bonds, especially the one about mating bonds, can be way worse to handle and keep in check unlike a normal one. And considering their half demon and human themselves, their control over keeping it in check and handled were harder for them.

“Sure thing Rin, let’s do that...” Yukio answered him getting a responsive smile from the half demon in front of him, as he pushed his chair backward and was just about to get up and out of it. However he was stopped when someone opened the classroom door and walked inside, their hands behind their back and having an emotionless facial expression about them. As the person stopped in front of the teacher desk, standing beside Rin, paying no attention to the older twin but the younger completely only. “Amaimon, king of Earth, what do you exactly want?...”

“My big brother said you would help me out with some things I need to learn, mostly, how did he say it again? Oh yes, to help court my bond mate. I wanna learn those things, so teach me how humans go about doing that now.” Amaimon demanded as he narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, meanwhile Yukio just gave him a surprised look but then soon relaxed himself again.

At least the demon king was willing to learn human customs for that type of thing, but still...

“And what made Sir Pheles, I have to ask, think I’m the best qualified. In case you two haven’t noticed, heh, I haven’t exactly got a human myself or anything as a bond mate partner. Why didn’t he get you to ask Shima? He has a human partner, he'd have been more qualified on helping with that sort of thing now. Or better yet, why don’t you just go and ask sir Pheles yourself?” Yukio finally spoke up now, as he clenched his hands into fists when he felt Rin’s eyes on him and then Amaimon giving a soft sigh to what he said.

“Big brother was very specific about asking you though, and I wanna be taught by you on this. Call it mutual respect I have for you, unlike with a human, as your demonic yourself to some degree as well. So I’ll likely listen more and learn.” Yukio did see the reasoning behind that answer to which Amaimon gave him, as he sighed and looked from Rin to the demon king, and placed a hand to his forehead. “Alright, I get it. I’ll do it, I’ll help you out, but only ‘cause I can't be bothered to argue and stuff with this. Or listen to Sir Pheles really either...”

Amaimon simply nodded to the younger Okumura’s words, as he waited for Yukio to start telling him things and making him learn how to court humans properly.

─

Surprisingly it didn’t take Amaimon that long to learn what Yukio had to teach and say to him, as he, Rin and the demon king all made their way to Shiemi’s place. Yukio and Rin simply walked ahead of the demon king, side by side, as Amaimon walked behind them, holding flowers as a greeting and courting gift. Something that Yukio made sure to drill into his head, especially with getting nice looking flowers, and ones that had a symbolic connection to love.

“Okay Amaimon, we’re here now, which means it’s time you did what I taught you now. Me and Rin will wait out here, seeing if all goes well or not, so... best of luck.” Yukio spoke up as they all stopped outside of Shiemi’s place now, and this in turn caused the two twins to look round at the other to make sure he was fine, ready and could do this. “Yes, it does seem that way. Thank you for the help.”

The brunette twin was shocked by the polite manners Amaimon just displayed, even the other twin was shocked by this as well, and Yukio simply took that as his key to grab Rin by the collar of his shirt and pull him behind somewhere close by. So they could observe all that would happen, as well as being out the way and make sure it goes according to their planning now.

The Earth king took some time to compose himself and what he was gonna say and ask Shiemi, so when he managed to do just that, he made his way up the stairs toward the shops door and knocked. Clutching the flowers tightly now and looked at the door, waiting for a response now. When he heard some movement on the other side, he felt himself becoming relieved now, but his face expression remained neutral, as the door opened and Shiemi poked her head out, curious like. “Hello? How may I...”

She was cut off when she saw who it was that was at the door, causing her to take a step back on instinct, and it’s not like she could be blamed for doing that. Especially with how things went down the first time at the forest. Spotting this and immediately holding out the flowers, Amaimon looked at Shiemi with interest. “I’m so sorry for startling you like I just did now, but I merely came here to ask you something. If that would be alright...”

Not the best of ways Amaimon could have started this whole ‘asking thing’ out, Yukio mentally noted but who was he to judge, as it may work out still. Rin on the other hand was about to snicker, as he’s never heard or seen someone start a confession like that, making Yukio place his hand over Rin’s mouth, clamping his hand firmly again the hybrid's mouth and holding him close. They needed to be quiet.

“Ah...” Shiemi looked toward the flowers now and then at Amaimon himself, seeing how she wasn’t in any danger, for now, and so calmed down and relaxed a little. “Alright then, what is it you'd like to ask me then?...” She breathed out in a quiet and timid voice, while eyeing the demon, and clasping her hands together now. Within all the time that they stood in front of each other, strings visible, it didn’t occur to her to look or cover it up out of reflex.

“I... I would like to know if your free.” When hearing that, Rin began to chuckle against Yukio’s hand and Yukio face palmed with his free hand, as he sighed and groaned quietly. Well, so much for the teaching. “If I’m free? You mean as in to talk the now with you or free as in to hang out kind of free?” Shiemi asked the demon king shyly, as his face was slightly turning red now.

‘Jeez... This is gonna be the most awkward human and demon mating pair ever... I can just tell...’ Yukio thought to himself, as he removed his hand from his face and looked back at the scene in front of him again.

“Ah yes! Err... I mean no... Um...” Amaimon was simply having a confused moment now, as he looked from the blonde girl to the side and gritted his teeth. Asking people out on dates was so much more complicated than what demons did, which was simply recognise each other by scent, touch, sight and their string. “I...” Going quiet now and thinking back to what the Okumura twins taught him, he remembered the older one saying something like, “Literally just say to her that you wanna go on a date, as in girlfriend and boyfriend style, that way she’d understand. You have to be specific with Shiemi, as she’s naive about things still and just sometimes doesn’t understand, which is lucky I’d say...”. Once the demon Earth king remembered that, he simply shook his head and was gonna go through with Rin’s words instead of Yukio’s.

“How about I phrase it another way, sorry, but what I was gonna ask you, bond mate, was if you’d like to go on a date with me sometime. Boyfriend and girlfriend style of course.” Amaimon soon spoke up again now, as he looked at the other go from a normal blush shade colour to a rather deep and vibrant colour now. Which made the demon think the other was cute and adorable looking now, as he kept his eyes trained on her, holding the flowers out more toward her.

“Heh!?” Was Shiemi’s only response to that, as the poor blondes face went bright red now and she began to become shy now all of a sudden. It’s not the first time that someone has asked her out, as she can remember when Rin had, and then she rejected him. Why? Because she wasn’t ready yet? Because she liked Yukio more? Because she wasn’t sure how to handle that sort of thing at all? She wasn’t sure what the reason was for then, if there even was one, as she didn’t quite feel like that this time. But she was shocked, surprised and shy now.

“I actually can’t believe he went with your example... God damn it.” Yukio muttered under his breath quietly, as he kept a firm hand planted over Rin’s mouth and so that Shiemi or Amaimon couldn’t hear him there, as he felt his right eye twitch now. After all of the things that Yukio had said and taught to Amaimon on human courting, especially the proper way to go about doing things, and he picks his brother's examples over his own.

Amaimon was gonna take the poor blushing female's response as a negative reaction to his proposal, as he began to feel disappointment set in, which he wouldn’t deny or hide at all, and he was gonna just give up on this for the now. So, as he was about to turn around and leave, he immediately felt a hand reach out and grab him by his shoulder, something he normally would have gotten annoyed at because he hated being touched, but seeing as this was his fated mate he wasn’t.

“Wait, were you actually being serious just now?... About the whole date and us being bond mates? Are you...” Shiemi paused as she looked down now at the ground and felt suddenly even more shy, as her eyes soon landed on her hand and then went straight to her pinky. A black knot met her green orbs. “Are you my fated person?... The one who I'm destined to be with in life?” She finished and looked up at the demon king now, her face still flushed a deep shade of red, as she began to clasp her hands together now shyly.

“Yes.” Was the only demon king's response to Shiemi’s questions there, as a simple smile came to his lips now for once, something Mephisto would have found interesting to see, and he once again, held the flowers out to her. Only this time, instead of not taking them or being extremely cautious of him, Shiemi actually accepted the flowers then and smiled herself. “Well, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I hope we can get along and get to know each other.” Shiemi breathed out in her normal carefree and relaxed tone of voice, as she continued to smile at Amaimon and hold the flowers close to herself now.

─

Yukio was actually really happy, even if he didn’t really show it on his face, that it had gone well for Shiemi and Amaimon for the whole dating and asking out scenario him and Rin had to watch and advise on earlier. Though it was a pain in the ass with teaching Amaimon how to do things humans did, but at least he still learnt it and successfully managed to carry it out, so that was a plus on this whole situation. Not to mention, now they wouldn’t have to come up with a new way on how to teach and have Amaimon approach things. Now it’s just down to see how well both Amaimon and Shiemi get on now, which will dictate how their bond with each other will go now.

Speaking of which, Yukio wasn’t really sure where Rin had vanished off to when they returned to the old boys dorm, as he remembers his older twin mentioning something about going out for some fresh air and feeling a little hot. Not that Yukio had a problem with Rin doing that, as long as he got his ass back to the dorms before half ten at night. He really hoped everything was fine with Rin and nothing major was going on, as that was the last thing he needed the now.

Or even wanted.

“Oh well, I’m sure he’s just fine... He did say he was just feeling a little hot and wanted some fresh air, and that’s not exactly something new now, so he’s fine...” Yukio stated to himself in a reassuring way, as he sighed and closed his eyes while running a hand down from his forehead to his chin. Leaving him to look up at the ceiling of their dorm room, while he sat at his desk on his wooden chair and stretched.

He wasn’t gonna worry and plague himself away with these matters, situations and scenarios that he could think up of what could possibly be wrong, things that could be a small chance of being true, as he just relaxed in his chair further and looked out of his window now.

It was night and definitely well past when Yukio had warned Rin on how long to be out and when to be back at, as he became more worried now again. What if something happened? What if Rin was attacked by a demon again? What if the hybrid possibly got into trouble again by fighting? Or quite simply... What if Rin had truly been feeling ill, fell under the weather properly while out, and then passed out from exertion on his body?

So many what ifs to work with...

Just as Yukio was making his mind up on whether to go out and actually look for Rin, coming to the conclusion that he would, he immediately stopped his movements when he heard the bedroom door open up and someone walk through. “Rin?” Yukio spoke out to the navy blue haired male, as he turned around in his chair and faced his brother, arms folded now. “Where have you been!? Do you have any idea what time it is and how worried I was!”

Rin didn’t answer Yukio at first as he was deadly quiet for the now, looking down at the ground and refusing to meet the brunette’s eyes, as he used his foot and kicked the door shut. As he still looked away, he felt his ears slowly go downward and he made his way toward his bed and began taking off his clothing. “Yeah? Well I’m back now, so calm the fuck down four eyes, god...” Rin then spoke up as he kicked his pants off, not bothering to look at Yukio quite yet, as he bent down and picked up nightwear he left on his bed from earlier this morning.

“Cut the bullshit and nonchalant attitude with me Rin, it pisses me off, and quite frantically I will not calm down the slightest of bits down!” Rin was stunned by how angry and serious his brother sounded, but then again, he shouldn’t exactly be but he is. He knows that he annoys and pisses Yukio off with what he does at times, and it’s only rare that his younger brother will crack and lose his composure or even swear for that matter like this. “You keep on acting like this, Rin, like things don’t matter with what you do or if you keep not listening to what I tell you at all and something is gonna happen...”

Again, Rin refused to turn around and look at his brother, as he gritted his teeth and formed fists now. “I’m sorry...” The half demon spoke out, as he slowly turned around once he had nightwear covering his lower half, not letting his eyes meet with Yukio’s. “Look...” He began to say, as he slowly stopped dead in front of Yukio and smiled softly. “I am really sorry about staying out way too late, Yukio, but... I guess I just got to interested in walking around and being outside alone for once again, having freedom, you know...”

Yukio could understand that from Rin’s point of view, which made his expression soften a little and he held out his arms. “Alright then, Rin, I forgive you...” Once Yukio muttered that sentence out he was engulfed in a warm and loving embrace by his brother, which he happily returned and smiled, closing his eyes now. However as the hug continued and Yukio inhaled, he soon regretted it when a sweet smell was met with his nose and his eyes widened greatly. “Rin...”

Rin ignored his brother's warning tone as he climbed on top of Yukio’s lap and shushing him by placing a finger against the taller male's lips, straddling him and taking his younger twin’s glasses off with his free hand and holding them close to himself, smiling as he did so. Seeming all innocent. “Another thing Yukio is... I feel incredibly hot and feel like wanting to do things with you... Even your smell is nice to me the now. Like... really nice~”

Yukio's eyes widened even more now as he looked into beautiful pure swirling blue heated and crazed eyes with the slightest red rimming the irises, with his own teal ones, as his face flushed the slightest bit now, ‘Oh no it started... His... His heat...’


	3. Chapter 3 – The heat and mating calls/bonds.

“Rin...” Yukio began to say out aloud, panic clearly heard behind his tone, but was cut off when the other placed both his hands on either side of Yukio’s face and looked into his teal eyes. Leaning close now Rin just smirked innocently, ears pointing downward ever so slightly and his tail firmly wrapping itself around one of Yukio’s leg. Yukio was caught and held in place now by his brother, and taking breaths in and out at a controlled manner and pace even he was going the slightest bit crazy himself now, due to Rin’s smell that was overpowering his senses now and rational thoughts.

“You know, Yukio, we can both get off together... I know your heating up as well, I can tell by what is poking right up against me right now. Heh... In fact... I can smell it~” Rin breathed out in a rather alluring tone of voice, whispering it into his younger twins ear, as he then leaned backward to view Yukio's reddened and flustered face, smiling to himself at seeing how his younger brother looked in this moment, only to then lean forward again and having his smile turn into that of a smirk holding Yukio’s face in place.

Now there was a reason as to why Rin had been out all night ever since they had finished up with Shiemi’s place helping Amaimon out earlier, and this was exactly the reason to that why now. But after some time he decided against resisting, and instead, just giving in to his lustful and impure thoughts and desires. He doesn’t care if people think he and Yukio’s bond is gross or blasphemy, or something that isn’t normal at all, no not at all.

And that was just the very thing there.

He and Yukio aren’t normal and most certainly aren’t human either, much like what Mephisto said, no matter how much they both desired to be, and once that was in his mind that’s when he decided. He was gonna steal one of ‘God’s loyal people’, as people saw Yukio as the more human of them, and corrupt Yukio like he was. Because no matter how many times he had tried to see this as Yukio does and resist, he simply can’t and simply won’t, as he just couldn’t and can't really.

He was Yukio’s mate, and by definition as well, Yukio was his.

Keeping Yukio’s face steady in his hold some more, as the other began to struggle now as Yukio’s shock over what is happening has worn off, Rin leaned even further closer and soon had his lips pressed roughly against Yukio’s unresponsive ones. He knew Yukio would resist, he really did and wasn’t in the bit surprised, which was why he also wasn’t upset at all the now. Not fully anyway. While Rin deepened the kiss by tilting his own face to the side and roughly digging his nails into Yukio’s cheeks, as this in turn had caused the younger twin to open his mouth up in surprise and slight pain, allowing Rin access.

Which he took full advantage of in that moment.

Now that the kiss was more successful between the two males with their lips and tongues running against each other, both their saliva mixing making the kiss messy and sloppy, Yukio’s mind was becoming even more clouded and unresponsive to his actual rational shouting thoughts on this and what he actually wanted to do, as instincts instead were taking over. Instincts he wished he never had.

As Rin continued on with the kiss and felt Yukio beginning to respond now, with lips moving around with his, a tongue battling and dancing with his own and even a pair of hands on his hips instead of trying to push him away, the half demon began to rock his lower half against Yukio’s own. Keeping his hands on either side of Yukio’s face, holding him in place still. While doing this Rin didn't fail to note Yukio’s odd eye colour and appearance of them now; with them looking more demonic than usual and slit like, much like how his own would become like at times when he drew his sword and used his demonic powers, and he even also noticed how the irises of Yukio's eyes were brightly red rimmed now.

As the kiss was turning more and more heated and sloppy, Yukio now moved his hands lower and toward the back of Rin, as he stood up and held the other by his rear and looked into Rin’s eyes while breaking the kiss and allowing their breath to come back to them both. By this point both their eyes were demonic in nature looking and red rimmed now at the irises, their hair was messy and sticking up in places at parts, their faces were pure red and both held a lustful and shameless aura around them.

Something that was rare to see and probably see again after this has happened.

Maybe.

Slowly making his way toward one of their beds, he dumps Rin down on the bed and doesn’t give him much warning before joining him by landing on top of him and causing Rin to groan from the impact, however this did succeed in allowing Rin some time to wrap his legs around Yukio’s own waist. They fit so well together, like two jigsaw puzzle pieces actually. As if they were only ever made for one and other, and no one else. Leaning downward and capturing his older twin brother's lips again with his own in a lip lock, both males then began to busy themselves with pulling and stretching clothing to get them off.

Clearly the heat has affected both their minds to feral and instinctive creatures, much like how normal demons become when their mating cycles come up, but it seems to be more worse the now.

As Rin was busy with fumbling around with Yukio’s bottoms, he was soon stopped in his advancement there and was held still by Yukio’s hand at his throat. Tilting his face off to the side and revealing his untouched and unmarked neck. His unclaimed neck. This was just beginning to make Yukio just stare in a daze at Rin’s neck, as if he was processing something, as he was, and Rin was just tilting his head some more off to the side and revealing more of his neck. He didn’t know why he did, he just felt like he was suppose to do that is all.

Like instinct.

Smiling to himself at Rin’s compliance with doing just that, Yukio just remained doing nothing and smiling, that was, until soon he leaned downward and began to kiss away at Rin’s neck. Even licking it while moaning quietly. He repeated the kissing and licking for a few more minutes before he halted in his ministrations, and just simply tightened his hold on Rin’s neck with his hand and opened his mouth up wide. Two, extremely sharp and elongated, fangs had grown from his normal canine human like teeth at the sides. Much like how Rin’s teeth had gone and are now, except the bottom ones were missing. For the now. And it now seemed like Yukio only had one goal in mind at the moment. “Ah Yukio~... Ngh!... Please... Please do it, please?... Please bite me~...”

Hearing Rin’s beautifully warped, lustful and sinful sounding pleading twisted voice, simply turned Yukio on so much more and he leaned downward even further and fixed his jaw and mouth over Rin’s neck. Puncturing his older twin’s neck, feeling some crimson and metallic liquid drip into his mouth, and Yukio himself was about to bite down harder then in that moment and close his eyes.

He would have, he really would have bitten down harder then, if a certain someone didn’t come into their dorm, grab him and pull him back, throwing the crazed and enraged out of it Yukio over toward the other side of the room and making his back hit against a wall. “What a mess~☆ Seems you and Rin have both lost yourselves to sinful pleasure.” Yukio clearly wasn’t listening to the other at all as his aura read of a murdering and dangerous one, especially since he and Rin were just interrupted from doing something important there.

Rin however, as much as he was angry about this himself, he was too far gone in pleasure and his heat to actual get up and do anything. He just wanted Yukio and Yukio only.

“Get away from MY MATE!” Yukio yelled then as his left eye began to glow with blue flames, his vision turning a blurry blue colour, as they turned even more demonic, wild and crazed looking, the red rims around his irises clearly more visible at that point now and showing a warning. Their warning to kill and harm at all costs.

“You boys are such a troublesome pair of twins now, you both know that? But... I guess I’ll have to deal with you now, Mr Okumura, so be it then. Come on then!~☆”

─

Yukio isn’t sure how long he has been out and laying here on the ground, staring up at the ceiling with a sore headache, as he feels so stiff and groggy, even more so as he tries to raise himself upward and come to a sitting position. He honestly doesn’t even remember anything up until now. First he recalls that he came home from Shiemi’s, waited on Rin coming back which he did late at night, he and Rin were arguing, then they hugged and he recalled smelling something sweet and then nothing. Absolutely nothing. “Ugh, damn it... What happened exactly...?” He asked himself, as he rubbed his head and soon jumped from surprise when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

Looking toward the side and toward the person who had placed their hand on his shoulder, Yukio soon relaxed somewhat when seeing who it was, but soon became shocked in the face when he realised how they looked. Some torn clothing here and there, bruises and scratches. What exactly did happen now that he wasn’t remembering? “Sir... Sir Pheles?...” Yukio asked in a surprised manner, as the other just gave him a weak and small smile before retracting his hand and sitting back in his chair.

“Good to see that you’re finally acting like yourself once again, Mr Okumura.” Was all Mephisto spoke back to the confused brunette male, as Yukio just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. What? “Forgive me Sir Pheles for asking, but... What exactly do you mean by that? Really? What actually happened for you to say that and what happened to you?...” Mephisto's normally calm and relaxed expression took on one of surprise and shock then, as he placed his hands on top of his lap. “You mean you don’t remember anything of what happened until right now? Well... If that’s the case, Mr Okumura, this will be quite a retelling now of events...”

“Please, Sir Pheles, just tell me what happened and don’t make it such a drama retelling now...” Yukio couldn’t be bothered to listen to Mephisto’s usual retelling of short stories of events and listen as drama is used in a way to tell it and stretch out the time of them. He just wanted a quick and simple retelling of answers for once. “Well, Mr Okumura, for one you and your bond partner, Rin, have entered into that stage where both of you will try and couple and consummate your bond. Second, you are one strong and stubborn half demon yourself you know that, quite tough as well I might add.”

Now Mephisto has Yukio at a loss here as he just stared at the older demon king in silence, thinking and letting what information he has just been told sink in.

Him? He did that to Mephisto and now him and Rin’s bond was in that last and final stage of consummating it fully which leads onto the whole part that involves sex and mating, something he thought he would still have a few days or so to wait and come up with a solution to. Or at the very best prepare himself for. But since Rin was late in developing his fate bond knot, it only would make more sense now that the process would want to speed itself along, and in turn have them becoming a mated fate pair much sooner.

The pieces are all adding up together now for that part of this story.

But one thing he doesn’t understand about this whole situation was what he had supposedly done to Mephisto, as he doesn’t remember reading about bonds, and demon bonds with humans for that matter, turning their significant other more like them. Unless... he was actually more demonic than he was told and thought recently. That would make sense, especially with what had happened at Kyoto and since then when he had been doing, planning and performing dangerous stunts to try and reactivate his ability that he did at Kyoto.

“No need to look so alarmed like that you know, Mr Okumura, it’s perfectly normal... Well, normal for demons and such.” Mephisto corrected himself at the end with a grin, as he simply sat forward and invaded Yukio’s personal space now. Something Yukio didn’t feel alright with, especially in this situation. But before he could ask the older male anything, Mephisto had already used one hand to seize Yukio by his mouth and used his fingers to pry open the teenagers mouth with digging his fingers into each side of Yukio’s mouth. Revealing those fangs again, but way much smaller now. “Well would you look at that~☆ Mini fangs, Mr Okumura. You know this fated mate bond calling between you and Rin is getting stronger now right? Heh... Things are sure getting interesting again around here I must say~☆”

As Yukio just stared at the other with an annoyed and still somewhat confused state, he eventually used one of his hands and slapped Mephisto’s away from his mouth and placed a hand over his own mouth. He didn’t know how to react to this or what to say, as his mind right now was trying to think of something to say really to this. Truth was, his mind was drawing blanks. He didn’t know what to say or what to think of this whole situation, as he knows he'll just have to put up with this and then accept it now for sure no matter what.

Slowly removing his hand from his mouth now and looking away for a few moments, before looking back at the smirking demon king before him, Yukio sighed and sat up some more then. “And how is Rin? I didn’t do anything to him yet have I?...” He panicked in case he had done so, as he didn’t wanna hurt his older brother, he’s never wanted that and only wanted to protect him, but he was also aware of how feral and dangerous mating between two demons can be. Even demons and humans.

The reason?

Because demons tend to bite, normally the neck areas or anywhere that they can sink teeth into and leave marks, and they also use their long finger nails to scratch at each other at times.

That’s why demon mating was considered dangerous at times, and in any form.

“How very mate-like of you, Mr Okumura, worrying about your brother's safety in all this and not your own very much. How cute~☆” Mephisto stated in a slight mocking and playful teasing tone of voice, while winking at the younger of the Okumura twins, which got Yukio to grit his teeth and scowl now. “Just answer my damn question already will you?” Yukio replied back to Mephisto in an extremely annoyed and irritated fashion, causing Mephisto’s mocking and playfully teasing demeanour to fade then.

“Oh alright then I’ll tell you, you big grump. I was only playing around and joking... But... As for your brother, Rin, he’s doing just fine and sleeping too...” Mephisto finally answered the other, which made Yukio in turn close his eyes and smile in relief at hearing that. However his relief was shortly lived, as his eyes widened incredibly at what Mephisto was gonna say next. “His pre-heat sure has taken a toll on him, as well as you Mr Okumura, I’m surprised he’s not affecting you right now actually... Considering he’s passed out himself right beside you on your right~☆”

─

Walking down a long dark and empty boys dorm hallway at midnight, making a sharp turn to the left, they soon began to feel a slight buzzing vibration coming from their trousers pocket and slowly pulling their phone out and answering a call they had received. “Yes? Mhmm... I do believe Mephisto has handled the two twins just fine, like I warned him about when I saw Rin earlier. Ye...s? Oh want me to keep tabs on Yukio some more for the now like previously asked to, much like how I’ve also been asked to persuade him in joining too? Hmm... alright then.” And with that, the call ended and the person placed their phone back into their trousers pocket once finished totally with it.

Pausing in the hallway they current were in, the person just leaned themselves against the wall and took a deep breath of air in and then released it in the form of a sigh. “Great, now I’m gonna have to keep even more of an eye on Yukio while keeping an eye on Izumo too, for obvious reasons of course with the last one~.” The person muttered out as they kicked off of the wall and smirked then, while looking in the direction of where they were going to be going. “Well good thing Shima the spy is on the job for this one now!~”

The person, Shima, joked then while beginning to walk his way down the hallway toward his shared dorm room that consisted of himself, Suguro and Konekomaru, while he whistled and placed his arms behind his head while he did so. He knew it was gonna be somewhat of a challenge to keep tabs on Yukio like the Illuminati wanted. Nor would it be an easy task of convincing his young exorcist teacher now to seek out the Illuminati, specifically Lucifer, but he was up to the challenge.

“Alright, now let’s see how long it takes until Mr Okumura gives in now...”

─

“Sir Pheles...” Yukio began to say as he looked at himself in the mirror and checked himself out, he was normal looking and nothing much had changed about him, besides one thing. One thing he may be able to get away with or at the very least hide. His canine teeth had developed into small fangs, round about the same size of Rin’s but not as big, and definitely only at the top of his mouth and none coming from the bottom like Rin’s.

Which he was glad for.

“How exactly am I gonna hide these or explain them?” Yukio finished his sentence, as he opened his mouth and stared solely at the small fangs and frowned at them. He knew what they were. Why they were there and what purpose they were to serve, then his teeth would go back to just being plain and normal human looking canine teeth once again.

“Well Mr Okumura, I assume you know their purpose and such, yes? Well then, if that’s the case, then you know what you must do now huh?~☆” Mephisto teased the already on edge teenager, while winking at him in the mirror and smirking, as the older demon king just sat there and watched what Yukio was doing. He was quite entertained by this.

However, his teasing for fun and entertainment over watching Yukio was shortly lived now, as he soon directed his gaze toward Rin’s sleeping form when he heard a groan coming from the half demon. Seems Rin was waking up and most probably likely will not remember what had happened before, much like Yukio did, and it’s not like Mephisto knows completely the full exact outcome now of what will happen, but Rin’s definitely gonna feel where Yukio’s fangs had punctured into his neck.

Which is to be expected.

Slowly and groggily groaning even, much like how Yukio was when first waking, Rin slowly came to sitting up now and groaned even louder now and placed a hand on his neck. Over the exact place where fangs had only punctured into it and did nothing else, as the owner of the fang marks never got to, thanks to a certain demon king now. “Ugh, my head and neck... Shit...” Rin spoke out as he looked about the room in a dazed manner, before his eyes landed on Mephisto and then his eyes went completely wide. “M-Mephisto!?” Not only did just waking up and seeing Mephisto in his dorm had him a little weirded out, but seeing how the older demon looked just added onto that.

Yukio quickly turned toward his older brother and looked down toward the other, as Rin was still on the floor and sitting up, while Mephisto just smirked and looked at Rin, resting his chin on one of his hands and wanting to laugh. It was just so funny and entertaining in this moment. “Well, hello there Rin~☆ Nice to see you’ve finally decided to sober on up for us now finally and have awoken, and still seem to have the same way with your colourful language when speaking now it seems.”

Rin just looked between Mephisto and Yukio, before his eyes solely just locked in on Yukio and he groaned in annoyance. “The hell happened anyway?...” The half demon asked the two of them, but mostly Yukio, as he rubbed away at his neck and winced slightly and furrowed his eyebrows when. Yukio no longer looked in his direction, and instead seemed to have a guilty looking expression about him.

That didn’t seem to sit well with Rin at all.

“Guys seriously! What the fuck had actually happened before I woke up?...” Mephisto gave a curious glance toward the younger of the Okumura twins and smirked when he saw how Yukio was currently looking, before clocking his eyes back on Rin again. “Well, Rin, it’s rather simply really – you’re in your pre-heat. And about your neck pain... Well...” Mephisto began to say in a playfully teasing undertone sounding voice, as he looked back at Yukio now whom in turn looked at him and scowled. “Mr Okumura here is the cause for that now. See, when two demons are fated pairs, and one happens to enter heat, or in your case you late bloomer pre-heat, it affects the other as well and well... Heh... He simply tried to stake claim over you and by making your bond completely official at that moment. Almost the equivalent really of marriage for demons~☆”

Now Rin was really confused by what he heard, as his head looked right from left, looking at Mephisto and then Yukio, repeating the action over and over again. Trying to make some sense of what’s been said, or maybe waiting to see if either Mephisto will burst out laughing and correct himself or maybe hearing Yukio speak up. But neither one of them did any of that. Now, for some reason, this made Rin extremely happy to hear and wanna go through with. Now that he’s thinking about it, and remembering what Mephisto said, with the other becoming affected by the heat as well, then why didn’t Yukio go through with it all the way exactly.

Who or what stopped him?

“And, if that’s indeed the case, Clown, then why didn’t Yukio go through with the whole deed? What stopped him?” Rin asked curiously, as he cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes while looking at Mephisto, clearly waiting for an answer from the demon king before him, while his tail slowly swayed about behind him from side to side. He wanted a clear answer as to why.

“Because Sir Pheles stopped me of course from completing it, Rin. Thank goodness...” Yukio finally spoke up for the first time since Rin had woken up and he now wishes he hadn’t, but instead wishes he allowed Mephisto to say something, as Rin was giving him such a look right now. One he didn’t like at all. “What did you want to happen Rin?... Me to physically hurt you by biting down extremely hard and going through with it all the way!?”

At hearing Yukio’s irritated and loud voice now, instead of becoming somewhat submissive to the other and apologising, he raised to his feet in an instant and immediately walked right up to his brother and grabbed him by the collar of his top and growled lowly. “Yes you fucking moron! Yes I fucking did want that and more you jackas–” Rin paused when he noticed something off about Yukio’s teeth, as the brunette was clenching his teeth together and showing them off subconsciously.

Rin knew he wasn’t just seeing things here, as he saw fangs in his younger twins mouth and he wants to know why.

“How the hell did you get fangs!? Since when did you have those!” Rin asked and accused Yukio of just now, while tightening his grip on the other and staring into frightened teal coloured orbs now. Just why would Yukio’s eyes be giving off fear in this moment? What did him having fangs have to do with this and things now? “You gonna answer me at all!?”

Yukio averted his gaze then and frowned while closing his eyes, before he reopened his eyes and looked toward Mephisto now. A pleading look. Which Mephisto seemed to notice and want to do for the poor teenager, as he cleared his throat and stood up now. “Its very simple really, Rin, as to why those fangs are there and in Mr Okumura’s mouth I mean. For when your at your peak in heat, when you properly enter it that is, and you both are heated and in the mood and wanting, his fangs are going to length and become more deadly sharp, as he bites into your neck and then you do the same. Having what’s known as mate courtship marriage~☆”

Rin slowly released his hold on Yukio and turned around to look at Mephisto, as he raised an eyebrow and looked unsure if he believed what Mephisto had just said, until he turned his head back around to look at Yukio and got his answer. The demon king was being serious the now, of that Rin knew for definite now if Yukio’s expression wasn’t a clear enough give away to that. “I see... And when exactly is this suppose to happen now?...” Rin asked, more out of curiosity rather than anything else really.

“When will your and Mr Okumura’s peak in heat and mate courtship marriage begin? Hmm... Well, going by your scent that your heat is giving off, I'd say either tomorrow or the next day.” Mephisto answered the young demon hybrid, as he simply smirked and showed off his own teeth now, before poofing away in a cloud of pink smoke, as he knows the two twins are clearly more in control and calm so he can leave them alone for the now.

The atmosphere between the two Okumura twins was awkward, heavy and intense, as neither one said anything to the other one and simply stood awkwardly in the room together. They both had no clue what to say to each other, and as simple as an answer as to what should happen next. Yukio then just slowly walked over toward his bed and flopped down into it, getting ready to sleep.

Rin was going to follow and join his twin at first, before he paused and became frozen to the spot, as he shyly averted his gaze toward his own bed and made his way to that. Getting himself into bed and getting into a comfortable position. Rin’s ears slowly went downward and he frowned while looking at the wall before closing his eyes and trying to sleep now, like Yukio was currently trying to do also.

Neither twin felt right being in separate beds, and being away from each other, as they just felt cold. But there was definitely no movement at all that was made to change this, and there was no words at all that were definitely exchanged between the two of them either as a matter of fact.

Just the sound of rustling in their beds, moving around to change position, and the sound of breathing, like that of people trying to sleep, but unable to.

─

By the time that the next day came rolling around, Yukio just stood in the bathroom and sighed with his hands firmly holding the sides of the sink and gazing into the mirror ahead of himself. His mouth opened up. As he looked inside his mouth his gaze only hardened then it seems, as he saw the still there two small sized fangs. They weren't entirely big and they also weren't entirely small like the normal human sized canines should be, and they didn’t resemble human canine teeth either but like that of a demons; like Rin's.

“I absolutely have no idea the now or exactly know what I’m gonna do or exactly how I'm gonna explain this to people... If I can...” Yukio stated to himself in a silent spoken tone, while he continued to gaze into his mouth and at his canine demonic small teeth. Just as he was about to lift one of his hands and place it toward his mouth, letting one of his fingers press against a fang, Rin slowly entered the bathroom fully dressed and ready for school and leaned himself against the door. His heat has subsided for the now, and as such, him and Yukio can be in the same room and have the same old closeness between each other like old times and not be affected like that time before when Mephisto intervened.

Casting a slight judging look over his twin, Rin slowly entered the bathroom some more and came to stand beside Yukio now and looked at him. Worried. “Everything alright in here, Yukio? You’ve been standing in this bathroom and staring in the mirror like this for quite some time now you know, and honestly? It’s fucking starting to scare me now.” He was just gonna be honest and blunt with things now, as there was no need to hide anything.

When their bond fully happens, then there will be most definitely no way to hide anything from the other person, and the emotional connection between them at that point will also have seen to that anyway when the time comes.

“Hmm? Oh, hey Rin... I’m... I’m doing fine, I swear; just a little out of it is all, trying to think of a way to explain or lie about my fangs now, so there’s nothing to worry about honestly okay. I’ll be out and done soon in here.” Yukio finally spoke up and answered his navy haired twin while giving a small slight subtle smile, as he slowly looked away from Rin then while also having a complicated look on his face right now.

This only caused Rin to worry about his younger twin some more now, as he wanted to help Yukio or at least give a helpful suggestion to him.

“Why don’t you just take the day off then, Yukio. Let yourself come up with a good enough excuse in the meantime.” The hybrid suggested to the other while placing a hand to his chin and looking in thought, as Yukio slowly turned his attention back to his older twin now. “I can’t just ‘take the day off’ you know, Rin. I’ve got school I need to attend and pass. Not only that, but I’ve also got a class to teach and I’ve even got work and duty to do as an exorcist, it doesn’t matter about if something like this happens you know to just ‘take a day off’ from doing those things now.”

“Just look at you Yukio! Your worrying so much over those little itty bitty fangs of yours, like what people will think or possible say when they see them; you need to take today off. I mean it!” Rin insisted further to the younger twin, as he soon frowned when seeing Yukio’s stubborn expression. They both were stubborn after all, it’s a shared habit of theirs. “I’ll even stay off with you and help to look after you~” The navy haired older twin soon added in, as he stood straight and puffed his chest out while smiling at that fact and closed his eyes.

That sounded like a good idea.

“No way! I don’t wanna be cooped up in here all day, afternoon and then night time as well with you, Rin!” Yukio was quick to shout at the other in frustration and make his opinion noted, as he casted a glare in the other's direction and soon shook his head and looked away, regretting he had raised his voice like that in the first place now. “Sorry... I just don’t think we should be around each other as much the now, not while your going through your first ever, and might I add very strong smelling, heat and having it influencing me again like last time...”

Now Yukio just placed his hands firmly on either side of the sink and leaned over it once again, as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth together, while his face tensed up and he sighed. He honestly was at a loss for what to do here and what to do about their fate bond, as he knows exactly what is gonna be the next steps in this. Steps he himself, no matter what he or even if Rin were to as well get involved, could do anything to prevent in this. It’s just as what Mephisto said to them, and what Yukio has always known from such an early age.

They are destined and fated to be as one.

“I’ve been thinking about that Yukio, I really have... Now here me out...” Rin began to explain and say, as Yukio slowly lifted his head up and looked in the mirror, watching Rin in it and narrowed his eyes. He was wanting to see where this was going, which Rin smiled for and was thankful about. “Why don’t we just let it consume us and give in to temptation, be one. I’m not just saying this because of the bond Yukio, really I’m not, I genuinely think this and wanna do it. And I honestly don’t care if we are related, or what people think about this, you heard what the clown said and even saw sense in it; I know you did. I could feel it.”

As Yukio just continued to stare into the mirror and at Rin’s reflection in it, as his eyes remained narrowed, he soon looked away and sighed softly then. He should have known that this is where the whole conversation was going to be going in, he really should have, as he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth some more. He knew for a fact that Rin most likely didn’t have a clue in what he was asking Yukio to do, as it wouldn’t be a pleasant experience and great sensation to want to happen or to even want to remember the feeling and process of it.

That’s one of the main reasons why it was rarely done between demon bonded partners, it was indeed painful and even dangerous at times. Not to mention that the more dominant partner in the relationship had to have incredible energy in holding themselves back from going all the way.

This was why he was worried about Shiemi and Amaimon becoming a partnered up fate bond, it is indeed dangerous and not something to be joked around about.

“Rin...” Yukio finally spoke up after some time of silence had passed and went on between them, as he slowly straightened in posture and soon removed his glasses from his face and rubbed his eyes. He was tired. Tired of fighting and most definitely tired of keeping his instincts at bay, if Rin wanted this and wouldn’t change his mind, even though he himself feels the same way, has always since he was young and first got his knot, then why hesitate?

Because he was scared. Scared of how he and Rin would be viewed, as not only the bastard spawns of Satan himself, but incestuous demonic sins.

He didn’t wanna have Rin go through that...

“Are you even aware of what this whole demon courtship marriage thing is? Because I can tell you right now, I know exactly what it entails and once we start I won’t be able to stop or be stopped like last time...” Yukio now turned himself to fully face his brother now and leaned in close, once his glasses were back on and he slightly bared his small fangs toward Rin, Yukio then asked him an important question. “So Rin, what’s the answer?...”

The brunette was well aware of how this was seeming just like threatening blackmail to the other now to make him change his mind, but the purpose of this threatening warning was to wake Rin up and see what exactly he was getting into.

Yukio’s tired and tired of holding back, it has been getting that way ever year, it’s just more noticeable now.

“I... I... I um...” Rin stuttered out while his face slowly heated up and he looked away then, while a small pout came to his face and soon enough, once he looked away and did that, Yukio backed up and off slightly from the older twin. This caused Rin to eye Yukio and raise an eyebrow, while his tail slowly swayed about. He was so confused now, and that confusion was only increased when Yukio walked by him and ruffled his hair affectionately while smiling. “Its alright Rin, I understand, just forget about it alright. Everything. Honestly...”

Rin's eyes followed all of Yukio’s movements with his eyes and head, while he stood there even more confused, bright red faced and trying to understand exactly how to respond or take this.

“What?...”

─

Mephisto was slowly paced back and forth in his office, muttering to himself, as he was trying to think up a way he could tell the Okumura brothers what he needed to. He just wasn’t wanting to make one of them angry or be set off, as one of the twins come to his mind here as they are practically a ticking time bomb. He was clearly thinking of Yukio in this moment.

Amaimon was currently making himself right at home on Mephisto’s couch in his office while watching his older brother's every move and rolled his eyes, placing his arms behind his head and fixing the lollipop in his mouth while closing his eyes. “Big brother, instead of pacing about like that, muttering to yourself about how you plan on telling those two younger brothers of ours, why not just tell them straight and don’t make anything like a drama... Which you usually end up doing...”

Sensing how quiet it has become now, as the slight clicking of Mephisto’s shoes can no longer be heard from when he was pacing, Amaimon slowly opened one of his eyes and looked toward Mephisto’s direction, as his ears went downward slightly. Mephisto was just glaring at the other, with his arms folded and a small pout could be seen. “If I didn’t know any better, Amaimon, I'd say ever meeting and hanging around with that human mate of yours and getting some bonding time done, her personality and talkative nature at times has begun to even rub off onto you now.”

Amaimon just sighed and ignored Mephisto there, as he turned on his side and let his back face Mephisto now, while resting on the couch and getting comfy again. “I was only making a suggestion that’s all, big brother. Wasn’t meaning anything by it at all...” Mephisto just smirked and then looked away, as he kept his arms folded and the older demon king slowly made his way toward his office double doors. He was gonna need to go and find Rin and Yukio before their classes started. “I’m sure you weren’t just using human witty sarcasm there, Amaimon, yes... I believe you~☆”

And with that and one of the office doors opened, the elder demon king slowly snapped his fingers together and transformed into a small white Scottie dog complete with a pink and white polka dot scarf, as he soon scampered off and went in search of those troublesome Okumura twin half brothers of his.

─

When the demon king of Time had spotted and caught the two Okumura twins, that he had been looking for about half an hour now, he wasn’t expecting to find them quite like he did.

Not yet anyway that was.

“I told you to leave me the fuck alone Rin, I’m not kidding...” Yukio said in a low and threatening warning sounding tone, as he had Rin pushed up and pressed into the wall, while Rin just looked at him in an unfazed manner while smirking and soon laughing. “Come on Yukio, let’s just get this whole bonding thing done with yeah!? Why wait!? We already know it’s gonna happen sooner or later!” Rin answered his younger twin in an annoyed tone while pushing against Yukio’s hold, to try and break free, but also to try and get closer to the other.

It seems Mephisto would have to watch these two more than what he would between Amaimon and Shiemi at this point, considering how aggressive and pushy they are being with each other.  
Then again demons by nature, and this even goes for half breeds as well, of the same gender who seem to be destined and fated to be one, always end up being rather aggressive and have power control dominance competitions with one and other; as opposed to when a male and female demon would become one, it always tended to be one would take on a dominant role and the other a submissive role.

Which would explain Amaimon and Shiemi’s docile bond the now, as that’s exactly how it’s suppose to go and indeed did.

But for the Okumura twins and others like them, well it’s not as easy as that and the couple tend to have more fights, arguments and there’s more aggression between them. Nothing bad, as none of that is meant to be taken seriously, but it’s also meant to not be taken lightly; and as such, that’s why Mephisto has been watching them rather closely since Rin got his fate bond knot, sealing his and Yukio’s bond permanently now together as one like fate and destiny would have of them.

He needs to make sure that those idiots don’t end up doing something really stupid and idiotic now to each other, like now.

As Mephisto allowed himself to transform back into his normal human form, he made quick movements toward the brothers now, just as they were both about to start a fight. And he didn’t need two uncontrollable, hormonal and aggressive male half demons going at it, while pretty much destroying something up around them at the school.

“Right that does it! Both of you!” Mephisto stated in an angered and loud enough voice to be heard, as he snapped his fingers and soon had the two twins and himself transported back to his office. Once at his office, and both Yukio and Rin showed signs of confusion as to where they had been taken, the elder demon king signalled to the Earth king to grab Rin and hold him tightly, while he grabbed Yukio.

This was going to be their attempt at cooling the two hot headed half demons down.

At first both Rin and Yukio still seemed to be lost within a daze of confusion as to where they are and what could be happening, but as soon as it registered, both males began to struggle within the two demon kings hold on them. Mephisto knew Rin was most likely only struggling because of who is holding him and because he is being held, and Yukio is most likely struggling because someone is holding Rin, a male that isn’t himself.

And as Amaimon and Mephisto did this, then this would also determine who is the dominant partner and who is the submissive partner in their relationship, with Rin being the submissive one and Yukio most definitely being the dominant one. Which would also explain the young exorcist's fangs appearance and increased aggressive attitude, it’s their dynamic bond personalities and roles coming out now.

This could be either a good thing or bad thing depending what happens from here on out now.

When Rin began to settle and stopped struggling around in Amaimon's hold, the Earth king sighed softly and relaxed his hold, as Rin just slumped against it and his eyes went half lidded slightly. Indicating he was tired now. However they still had the other twin to deal with, and he wasn’t gonna be as easy as to settle and relax like how Rin was when he settled and relaxed right down, nor would it be easy holding Yukio like Rin had been either.

“Mr Okumura calm down!...” Mephisto tried reasoning with the younger Okumura twin that was struggling and moving around in his arms, while he looked toward Amaimon for some help. The young demon king got what Mephisto was asking of him, and so, placed Rin down on the couch in Mephisto’s office gently and went to go and help Mephisto out. “Yukio! Calm the fuck down, you little shit... Amaimon I think we need to go with plan B on this...”

“Would that be wise to do, big brother? What if, once he’s awake, he tries to kill you or gets even more riled up than he already is like this?...” Amaimon asked the older demon king, while he made sure to keep Yukio from kicking him or hitting him, but once both the demon kings heard the young exorcist growl a little under his breath, that’s when Mephisto and even Amaimon had made up their minds on what to do now.

“Even if he does get more angered and such than the now, we may as well go along with and do plan B and think of something to do while he’s sleeping and out for a while.” Mephisto struggled to say out, with the struggling and strong teenager in his hold, while Amaimon nodded and headed toward Mephisto’s desk and raided through his older brother's drawer for what he was looking for. While Amaimon looked about inside the drawer for what he was needing, he kept on flicking his gaze between a struggling Mephisto and thrashing around Yukio.

Once what he had been looking for had been found, he immediately rushed toward the older demon king and young brunette exorcist, not even bothering to close the desks drawer he had been rummaging around looking inside.

“Alright once I get to the number one, you then use that on him and then we’re done... You hear me Amaimon?...” Mephisto questioned toward the young demon king, as he kept a firm hold of Yukio who now dug his sharp nails into his arms, as he wanted to make sure Amaimon knew what was gonna happen before they continued along with this plan.

The last thing they were wanting to do was mess this up and let Yukio near Rin the now.

“Yes big brother, I understand what you mean...” Amaimon answered his older brother while holding the object he had in his hand tighter, observing ever move that Mephisto and Yukio were making. If this had been Gehenna and demons had to be sorted out for this exact kind of behaviour, then it wouldn't have been through using a tranquilizer needle and knocking the more aggressive and dominant in nature partner out, but instead it would have been through harsher punishment.

As soon as Mephisto got into position with Yukio still digging his nails into the older demon king's arm, drawing blood, and Amaimon was in position as well with needle in hand at the ready, both nodded at one and other to let each other know that they were ready for what was gonna happen.

Once both had been aware of being ready, Mephisto soon threw Yukio into the wall behind him, as a means to distract and confuse him, while Amaimon ran up toward him and used the needle filled with tranquilizer on him. Which did happen, however, instead of having the intended and desired effects they were hoping for that would help tire out and soon knock Yukio out cold, it instead enraged the young exorcist and he made them know it.

As Yukio looked toward the two backing away slowly demon kings, his eyes had began to glow a shade of blue now like the same blue that would surround Rins own when he used his demonic powers, except the only difference being that Yukio’s entire left eye was engulfed with a burning bright glowing blue flame, and his fangs had lengthened in size again and bottom fangs appeared like how Rin’s look now, while he casted a deep glare and nasty looking scowl at the other two. With his eyebrows furrowed, eyes narrowed, and fangs bared, Yukio then began to laugh in an almost insane way. “You stupid idiots, you actually thought that something like that would keep me and my mate away from each other!? HAHAHA!”

Now Mephisto and Amaimon were really worried now, as they both know now that Yukio most definitely being the dominant one and more aggressive one here wouldn’t hold back in fighting, which didn’t leave them with much options for what they could do here. So instead of fighting with the enraged young exorcist demon hybrid before them, they instead took a couple of more steps backward and gave some distance to show that they aren’t a threat and aren’t going to try anything here now.

They needed to calm Yukio down and fast.

“Mr Okumura, just calm down before you do anything stupid now that you’ll regret.” Mephisto spoke up and toward the crazed younger Okumura twin, as he placed an arm out in front of Amaimon to stop him from rushing in or doing something. Yukio was indeed dangerous like this, of that Mephisto knew and sensed rather well, which was why he was being careful here. Amaimon as well.

The young exorcist, though he could perfectly hear what the elder demon king was saying to him in this moment, his instincts simply didn’t. They screamed in Yukio’s mind to not trust anything that Mephisto told him, to get to his mate, claim, protect and love him. All that and much more was running through the younger Okumura's mind.

Taking a couple of steps toward Rin’s sleeping body that was on the couch, unmoving and lost in a deep slumber the now, Yukio leaned downward and placed his hand around Rin’s neck, just below his chin and jaw line. Moving and tilting his older twins head to the side and leaning his face more down to Rin’s neck, he inhaled and smirked, as he opened his mouth up wide and revealed his more larger and lengthened fangs.

This surprised both demon kings who were standing off to the side just from Yukio and Rin, as they really needed to do something now; Mephisto didn’t want their bond becoming official so soon the now.

“Mr Okumura please, listen to me right now, do you want to do something like this and harm Rin? ‘Cause believe me, you will!” Mephisto shouted out then for the young exorcist to hear and take in properly, as he knew that this was his and Amaimon's last turn and even chance really at stopping this from happening at the moment.

When Yukio’s conscious mind caught up with what was happening, taking in his surroundings, what he was currently doing and about to do the now, as well as Mephisto's words which ran through his mind like a growing fire; he didn’t wanna do that now. He didn’t wanna hurt his brother, he’s never ever wanted to do so in the first place. Pausing in his movements and stopping from fully going forward with his crazed and heated thoughts from previously, Yukio’s face began to slightly heat up and turn red. 

He couldn’t believe he was so close to doing such a thing like that to Rin just now, as he looked away and clamped his jaw shut, while slapping a hand over his mouth now. Falling onto his backside, he slowly backed away from his brother's sleeping form and kept a hand pressed firmly over his mouth. He felt so ashamed right now for nearly going through with it there, even thinking about such a thing in the first place made his shame all the more easy to read and pick up on.

Not only that, but his expression showed that of regret and guilt.

Sighing quietly to himself and lowering his own arm from his brother at his side, Mephisto slowly made his way toward Yukio, who was on the floor and had his eyes shut tightly now and hand over his own mouth. The demon king of Time was feeling bad and sorry for the younger Okumura, as he knew that this whole bond thing would be the most toughest on him; after all, Yukio has had to live with this for years, Rin has only had a day or two of living with it.

Bending down to Yukio’s height and getting close to him, Mephisto slowly placed a hand on the young exorcist’s shoulder in a comforting and reassuring way, as he just looked straight at the other on the ground and sighed again. “Listen, Mr Okumura, there is no need to get upset about what you were thinking or even about to do, as it’s only natural. Your bond has been put on hold for years, and as such, as soon as the other recipient of the bond formed there’s, opening the bond up properly to be made possible for the two of you twins to consummate the bond between you both.”

That made Yukio realise what he had just been about to do and was thinking about previously shouldn’t make him feel down, as it’s only his instincts, feelings and behaviour that’s been hidden and suppressed for many years now. So of course once it’s been awakened again more properly when Rin got his own knot, opening the bond more up, his instincts, feelings and behaviour would be increased way more than usual.

After all, demons who are destined and fated to be one, normally end up consummating their bond by this point do so ages ago.  
Moving his hand away from his mouth now, revealing his fangs again but they were retracting again back to small ones, and having an unreadable expression about him again, Yukio sighed as he looked away off to the side, then toward Amaimon who was currently checking on Rin, then to Rin himself, and finally back to Mephisto now again, he smiled softly.

“Thank you Sir Pheles.”

─

“Is that so Mr Renzō?...”

Someone on the other end of a phone call spoke out to the other, as they adjusted their standing position and smirked while looking at nothing in particular. Just sometimes gazing at Mephisto’s office window from outside from time to time, as they began to pace up and down where they were standing. “Oh I’m definitely sure! I saw teach in the principal's office going all crazy like, and even before that the two Okumura twins have been acting rather aggressive lately toward each other.”

Shima answered into the phone as he twirled his K’rik around in his free hand, while he continued to pace up and down where he was. That always helped him to stay focused when doing this. “I assume you still want me to keep tabs on my teacher, Mr Okumura, right? Or has the plans changed due to what’s been happening lately between them?...” Shima asked, clearly interested now in this whole thing.

“The plan hasn’t changed at all, as the recruitment of Mr Okumura is still in effect... However... I must say I am intrigued by this new development between the two brothers, if things keep going this way and they do end up become a true fated mating pair with going through with the consummation process, then they’ll sure be one powerful couple.” The person answered Shima back honestly, as he then heard a sigh coming from the other end. “The Commander in Chief says, if their bond does take effect that is, he wants you to recruit or try to convince them both to come here. Do you think you can manage that now?”

Shima was quiet for a few moments, as he allowed this new piece of information and orders to sink in while he smiled nonchalantly about this whole thing. “Sure can do. You can count on me!” He made sure to yell the last part loudly to get his point across, as he soon ended the phone call and sighed then. “Oh man, this job just got a whole lot more interesting and harder as well, which I suppose at the same time it’s suppose to do so...” After uttering that out he soon heard his phone going off, making him look down and see the caller’s ID, whom was Suguro.

“And it’s getting even more and more interesting and harder with lying as to where I’m going so that I can be alone at now...”

─

By the time Rin had awoken from being in a deep sleep, he slowly looked around and noticed he was back in the dorm that he and Yukio share. Which, now that he thinks about it, how did he get here? And in bed too. It’s not like he has always been here now, so who carried him back. “Hello?...” Rin called out to see if anyone would answer him, and he sighed quietly when he received nothing.

But then again, if he’s back here safe and sound, then that must mean that Yukio is as well.

However, once Rin sat up in bed and rubbed the back of his head while groaning due to his stiffness, he soon notices a note to the side of his bed and raised an eyebrow. Moving his closest hand toward the note, he picks it up and brings it close to his face, soon scowling after reading what he does on it.

“Yukio won’t be back for a few nights?...”


	4. Chapter 4 – Behind the secrecy and truth.

“Hey Izumo!~ Seeing as how we're a, you know, a so called ‘fated pair’ and such, how about we get to know each other a little?~” Shima stated toward the small in stature female before him, as he smirked then and closed his eyes. He’s has been neglecting this fate string knot for some time now, however long that may be, as it’s about time he started to make an effort with it now or it’ll be all for nothing.

 

And he doesn’t want that now.

 

If two people have a string of fate between them, no matter what the race, gender, age, species and sexuality of that person, if it is left unattended to or not dealt with by the two whom is connected, then over time the fate can be broken and warps until it’s nothing anymore. Putting them back to zero, as they originally were. However this simply would just never happen with Rin and Yukio’s one, as that bond is a true fate and destiny one, which is incredibly hard to break at all.

 

Even the most simplest of true fate and destiny bonds are unbreakable.

 

“No way!” Izumo snapped at the pink haired male in front of her desk, as she looked up toward him and scowled then. She wasn’t interested in the slightest and didn’t have the time to deal with this childish nonsense that Shima was doing. “Besides... What do I care about some lame romantic courting knot around my finger, I’ve got bigger things to worry about you know; like studying for our upcoming exorcist exam soon. And the fact that my partner is you of all people, just makes me care even less.”

 

Shima knew that he was gonna have to work at this whole bonding and relationship thing a whole lot harder, especially with the Illuminati incident and what he had done to her then, as he knows for certain that he definitely won’t be on good terms with her. At least not for a while anyway that’s for sure.

 

“Oh come on, Izumo! I’m really sorry about what I did to you when I had to take you for the Illuminati; it’s not like I wanted to do that in the first place~” Shima stated with a slight pouty face on him as he then soon sighed, looking away and folding his arms now. He really didn’t wanna fight about things like this and instead wanted to make at least some progress with their bond now. “Okay look, Izumo, I’m really sorry okay... I honestly am...” When he uttered that out he then peeked around to look at her.

 

He knew that she could be stubborn but he never thought she’d be this stubborn about things, but then again, he did kidnap her for the Illuminati; knocking her out and betraying her trust.

 

Or whatever little trust she had for him anyway that is.

 

“Alright look, I tell you what yeah? You pink haired bubble-gum freak. I suppose I accept your apology kind of. Maybe...” That was good enough to Shima’s ears now as he relaxed and sighed then, as he just looked at Izumo who still refused to look in his direction.

 

But at least things were slowly progressing between them, very slowly.

 

“Alright then Izumo, that's good enough for this so called ‘bubble-gum freak’, but does this mean I get to try and advance my courting techniques on you now as well? I have been holding myself back for quite some time now, as I didn’t wanna drive you off from me anymore than needed~” Shima muttered out, as he leaned his body forward and leaned against her desk, stopping his face just inches from her own face, as he looked into her lovely ruby eyes. ”So?~”

 

Izumo won’t lie now to herself, she always did find something charming about the pink haired male in front of her, but she wasn’t honestly sure what the now. But she’d find out soon, maybe. After all, they were fated for each other for a reason, whatever that reason may be now. “No way you creep!” She answered him with a slight gasp and shock to it, as she placed her hand on his face and pushed him backward to give her some room again.

 

Being close to each other like that, caused Izumo’s face to heat up and become red now slightly.

 

“Aw well, you know Izumo, that really hurts my heart you know now?~” Shima was of course just teasing the other the now, but he really couldn’t help it, not when her face was looking like that. And especially when she was easily so teased the now, not to mention she easily bit each time she was teased or had something said to her.

 

It couldn’t have been any more easier really for him.

 

“Oh like I care, go and pester someone else will you now!?” Izumo yelled out at Shima then as she scowled while doing so, seeing how the pink haired male was smirking at her right now. It really got on her last nerves with him very much. Just as Shima was about to respond with something there, the classroom door swung open at full force, probably leaving a dent in it's wake. That made Shima and Izumo go silent and look over in that direction now, however who they saw in the doorway shocked them by the way they looked and was acting.

 

And in the doorway of the classroom stood Rin, a dark aura surrounding him and a crazed look in his eyes, as he looked absolutely tired. The bags under his eyes proved that. It had indeed been a while day and night since Yukio had left True Cross, leaving Rin completely oblivious to where and why Yukio has left. He wants to know, wants to know why Yukio has left and where he is and when he will be back. It has been a day or two now that’s passed.

 

No, he needs to know those things, no matter what.

 

“Okumura?...” Shima asked for confirmation as the aura that was emitting from the half demon before them was making the atmosphere quite heavy. It was awkward. “You alright there at all, Okumura? You don’t look so good at all...” Shima noted and tilted his head to the side as he studied Rin some more, before having his arm flicked really hard by Izumo. “Well of course he doesn’t look so good at all, genius, as he looks as if he hasn’t slept in ages properly.”

 

Ignoring Izumo’s sarcastic comment there to this situation, Shima just took careful and small steps toward the hybrid in the doorway, as he sighed softly then. He knew what this was about, as he remembers reading up on something like this happening, which means if they don’t get Yukio back here soon, then they’re all in danger.

 

“Oh, hey guys...” Rin breathed out in an uncharacteristically quieter and softer tone than usual, as he didn’t look the other two in the eye at all, as his eyes were busy scanning the surrounding area around him the now. Shima noted the rather jumpy and skittish actions that Rin was displaying the now, as he took another couple of careful and small steps toward Rin. “I... I’m fine, don’t worry about me at all okay.”

 

When Shima was close enough he bent his knees downward the slightest bit to try and get a good look at Rin’s face, particularly his eyes, as he was wondering if what he was thinking this to be about was the real reason, or if it was simply something else. As the pink haired male scanned the navy haired male's face, focusing predominantly on the eyes, he was surprised a little by what he saw, but at the same time he wasn’t.

 

Rin, who’s eyes are normally a deep shade of blue in nature, were currently lighter than usual, his pupils were slit and demonic like looking the now. His eyes never seemed to linger in one spot at any given time as they moved and shifted direction of where they looked a lot, implying Rin was either looking for something or looking out for something to avoid.

 

Either way, they would need Yukio here to sort with him, as only his mate could really do such a thing.

 

“Rin, are you sure your fine?” Shima asked as he straightened back up in posture and continued looking at the half demon, as he raised an eyebrow then. He knew Rin was lying, and even though he never had any proof of the Okumura twins bond knot string, he still knew better. “Because from what I just saw of your eyes the now, you don’t seem like it at all; in fact, you seem to either be looking for something or looking to keep an eye out for something to avoid. Even your behaviour and body language suggests those things the now.”

 

Rin just stood frozen on the spot as his eyes remained looking around in a wary quick manner, before they landed on Shima for the first time since he opened the classroom door and entered the classroom as well. He wasn’t surprised by how quickly Shima had managed to work out something was off about himself now, as he sighed and looked away then. He still couldn’t bring himself to fully trust Shima like he once did in the past before the Illuminati incident now, as even his head was saying that as well now. “I... I swear it. I’m fine...”

 

Before Shima could even answer Rin on that and challenge him any further on the subject, a hand was soon placed on the hybrid's shoulder; startling both Shima and Rin most of all for that matter, as they looked to see who it was. When their eyes landed on who it was that did that, they both were shocked and surprised to see them, as Rin’s face became pale then and his body language was showing how uncomfortable he felt being touched then now.

 

Just like what Shima had thought, as Rin was keeping an eye out for something to avoid now; as it was contact that he was avoiding, and any form of it at that, from anyone whom isn’t his mate.

 

“Hey Okumura! What’s the big deal!? Blocking the pathway into the classroom like this, and looking around like something is out to get you; what’s up with you all of a sudden, dude?” Suguro asked the slightly visible trembling half demon before him, as he kept his hand on Rin's shoulder firmly and looked the hybrid in the eyes. Only to have his hand slapped really hard then in that moment, and for Rin to then put some distance between them, but also making sure to keep away from Shima as well. Anyone at all.

 

Backing up into a wall on the farthest side of the classroom and staying there, cowering because of something.

 

“Don’t touch me! Leave me the hell alone, all of you!” Rin suddenly yelled out as the others all stared at him in disbelief with what had just happened, as Rin backs himself further into the wall area and small visible blue flames can be seen surrounding his body then. It wasn’t a means to be nasty or hostile to any of them at all, nothing like that at all, as this was merely a threat display in order to keep people away from him.

 

“I mean it, don’t come any closer to me or touch me at all!!”

 

─

 

Flicking through some files and paperwork detailing mission reports, Mephisto sighed and chucked that to the side of his desk, placing a hand on his forehead and closing his eyes. He really hated doing work, that would be the only draw back in his opinion now to being the director of the Japan exorcist branch, though, not that he would complain out in the open and make it known. He would just look for funny excuses to get out of doing work like this.

 

Or any work really for that matter.

 

“What to do, what to do, what to do...” The demon king muttered to himself in thought then, looking up toward the ceiling and thinking really hard about this. He was really bored, and it’s not like he can just go and annoy the Okumura twins now for some laughs, especially with how on edge those two were. “Ah! I know.” He soon breathed out, snapping his fingers then and smiling. “I could always go and watch the new anime episode that came out to a series I’ve been watching... Or... I could always go and buy more merch!”

 

Just as soon as uttering that out in triumph, the doors to his office soon burst open loudly and he looked over in that direction now, surprised, he then raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side in interest. He was surprised when he saw three members of the class that Yukio teaches here, but without their teacher and any of the other three students that are in the class as well to be seen at all. His interest now was surely increasing by the minute. “My, my, my~ What brings you three all here then?”

 

Suguro was the first to step forward of the three whom all showed up at Mephisto’s office, as he had a serious and stoic expression on him. “Please forgive us all for just suddenly barging in like this on you and coming here to waste your time sir when you must be... eh... busy. But, um, well what brings us all here is Rin.” Now that really seemed to catch Mephisto’s intrigue some more now, while he looked at the three of them in turn, his attention clearly grabbed.

 

“We don’t know what has caused this or why he suddenly is beginning to play up like this the now, but whenever he’s walking around or anything his eyes are normally all over the place, looking out for something to avoid, and whenever he is touched or around people, be it a light touch on his shoulder or simply standing close to him, he freaks out completely and his flames are seen and go wild. So with all due respect Sir, but, what the hell is going on with Okumura!?”

 

Mephisto should have known that something like this would happen, as he also knew that he should of been keeping a closer eye on the older Okumura twin just as much as the younger one, as he sighed. But the actual reason why he never watched Rin or was worried about him in this way really, was because of Yukio, whom would keep Rin under control and calm and then the half demon would always be acting like his usual self.

 

But now that he thinks about things now, where exactly was Yukio?

 

As that thought of where Yukio could have ended up to entered his mind, Mephisto soon realised what has happened; either Yukio is avoiding Rin harshly and it’s affecting the poor hybrid or he has gone somewhere without saying anything on where he has gone. Now even if Rin was being avoided he wouldn’t be acting out this badly now, from what he has heard from Suguro, which could only mean one thing now, Yukio has left somewhere and not said where.

 

Which means really, for anyone who has read up on and studied demon relations in that sense with bonding and mating and pairing, would know why this is extremely bad now. For demons, they are split into one of three categories when saying what kind of demon they would be. For demons like Yukio and Lucifer they would be dominant in nature and quite dangerous when meddling with them and when it comes to mating and bonding with a mate, for demons like Rin they would be submissive in nature and act more docile unless the need for being dangerous and violent came into it, and for demons like Amaimon and Mephisto who was seen as half and half between dominant and submissive in nature this would mean they possess characteristics from both the dominant and submissive ones in nature.

 

For a submissive demon like Rin to play up the way that he was would mean he is feeling vulnerable and lost right now, scared even, as his fated dominant demonic mate isn’t here right now for him at all. Mephisto is quite well aware what a demon in Rin’s position could and would do the now, especially him being more dangerous than the normal one seeing as how he is Satan’s son, which means only one thing then that they have to do.

 

Find and bring back Yukio.

 

“Yeah... Though I gotta admit this time, even I’m worried about the idiot this time too.” Izumo spoke up now during the moment of silence that was happening between them all in Mephisto's office, as that seemed to snap the elder demon king back to the current situation at hand.

 

Rin’s weird mood and Yukio’s disappearance.

 

“To tell you all the truth now, there is nothing wrong with young Rin at all, so you all shouldn’t worry at all now.” Mephisto simply stated with a smirk, as the others all turned pale slightly in the face, including Shima as well. Mephisto could understand why Suguro, Izumo and Shima’s faces would turn pale now, he really did, he just didn’t understand why Shima’s had done so like the others as well the now. To keep up with his act?

 

“But sir, you see... Okumura is really acting up and I don’t know if I trust him the now. I don’t know if I trust him the now to not hurt anyone.” Suguro spoke back and answered the director, as Mephisto just sighed then and sat forward before getting up from his chair and placing his hands on either side of the desk, allowing for a serious expression to show on his face.

 

“Alright then, tell you all what, seeing as how you are all worried about young Rin and his behaviour the now, I’ll deal with him and see that he is fine and taken care of, so you three and the rest of all of you don’t have to worry at all. Okay~☆”

 

─

 

Rin currently was still pressed up into that same corner, from when Suguro, Shima and Izumo were here, while his flames still surrounded him and he was keeping his eyes on the others who had entered the classroom and then decided to stay behind to watch him in case he does anything stupid while like this. Not that they wanna believe or think that he is capable of doing such a thing or even would. They didn’t wanna accuse Rin of being reckless while like this, but seeing him and how he is acting in this moment they can’t be blamed for thinking that way now.

 

“Now Rin, just calm down... It’s only us. Me and Konekomaru.” Shiemi spoke up and stated toward the timid half breed before them, as she took a slight step toward Rin before being pulled back by Konekomaru. The reason for the bald headed Aria doing that, was due to Rin having had some of his flames coming out and expanding outward to keep the other two away from him. “Careful Moriyama! His flames may not have caused any harm at all in the past, but while he is like this, I’d advise caution; he’s not himself.”

 

Shiemi could see that he wasn’t himself or acting like it either, but rather a timid and frightened animal from something, as Rin was sitting down on the ground, knees pressing inward to his chest, as he had his arms wrapped around his legs, ears pointing downward and tears falling endlessly down his face, as he peeked over his arms slightly. Tail wrapped around his body protectively. “Stay away from me...” Rin muttered out as he sniffed and hid his face behind his arms again, going silent then.

 

It hurt both Shiemi and Konekomaru to see their friend in this kind of state and them being unable to help at all in this moment, as they both stood there unknowing what to do now. All they could really do was stand there and watch Rin and make sure he didn't get into trouble while in this weird state and mood. Though that didn’t stop the want to help Rin either the now, in fact, it only made them wanna help him some more now.

 

Just as Shiemi and Konekomaru were about to think about something to do to help Rin the now, as it was getting harder and harder to watch the half demon while like this, the door to the classroom soon swung open and then to their surprise Mephisto just walked in like it was a normal thing he does all the time. Calm and collected, not even fazed by how Rin was acting and behaving in this moment. That really shocked them, but then again, Mephisto was a demon, a demon king at that, and maybe this was just a normal demon thing, which meant the older demon king has dealt with something like this before in the past.

 

“Ah, there you are~☆” Mephisto teased and winked in Rin’s direction, as that earned him a scowl and even a growl from Rin, as Mephisto soon directed his gaze toward both Shiemi and Konekomaru now. He needed to get them out of there, as the less people around, the less Rin will be on edge and be wary about things like he already is the now. Being alone and minimising how much interaction he does with others the now is a must, at least until Yukio gets back here. “Would you two be so kind the now as to exit the room, and then building for that matter as classes are cancelled for today. Don’t worry, as I’m here to help and deal with Rin here in the most appropriate measures and way, so you two head off now.”

 

They don’t know what made them more on edge at this moment in time, leaving Rin alone to Mephisto in this state or how nonchalantly Mephisto was in this moment. Especially with how much of a fragile state Rin appeared to be in the now, it just shocked them. But nevertheless, they still did as they were told and exited the classroom and then the building, going in search for the others now. Leaving Mephisto and Rin alone.

 

“Now then Rin, I’ve been told your playing up now when others are standing close to you or simply touch your shoulder now... My, what a troublesome demon you are becoming Rin. You and your brother~☆” Mephisto spoke out in his usual teasing and taunting tone of voice, as he stepped closer toward the hybrid, causing a snarl to come from Rin and his flames to play up then. “Ngh! Leave me alone, you bastard!”

 

The demon king wouldn’t lie if he found what Rin was going through to be considered entertaining, only if he himself hadn't experienced something similar to this, and if he wasn’t the one to deal with Rin in this moment, as he stepped closer again and soon closed the remaining distance that was between him and Rin in this moment. “Ah, could you perhaps be this way due to... Mr Okumura not being here the now?”

 

Mephisto knew he hit the nail on the head. Of course he did, as he already knew that was the reason behind this whole thing. Especially when he saw the navy haired male's eyes widen then at that statement, only further proving Mephisto’s statement and thoughts on why this had happened. And why they needed to find Yukio soon and bring him back. For both Rin’s safety and state of being.

 

A dominant and submissive demonic destined fated mating pair can’t be separated for long like this, especially in the way that Yukio has gone about doing it, as this was the very reason why.

 

“What... What does it matter to you anyway huh, clown!? It doesn’t! Now leave me alone and don’t touch me!” Rin was beginning to display more threatening techniques at this point that submissive demons would do in this situation; with the flicking annoyed motion of his tail, to his eyes narrowing and looking demonic in nature and baring his teeth a little. He wasn’t necessarily going to attack or harm Mephisto at all, as the demon king wasn’t a complete stranger, but that doesn’t mean he wouldn’t stop showing some threatening displays now.

 

That was only normal.

 

“Your right, it’s not any of my business at all Rin... Not really. But...” Pausing as he glanced toward the still cowering hybrid in the corner, he took those tiny last steps toward Rin then and bent down, going to his eye level and looking right at him. Focusing solely on Rin and nowhere or anyone else. “But, I wanna help find him, and bring him back here to you if I can. Would you like for that to happen Rin?...”

 

Rin's body that was previously trembling with fear and cowering, was now more relaxed when looking at him at the mention of finding and bringing Yukio back here to him, safely and soundly of course. That is really all Rin wants right now, which is to see and hold and cuddle and talk with Yukio again, even for just a few seconds. He really missed his younger twin brother so much. His other half. His destined and fated pair. His one and only true mate.

 

“I’d love that very much so if you could, Mephisto...”

 

─

 

Yukio just trudge his way through the snow on the mountain area he was currently on as he gritted his teeth, completely freezing, with his teeth audibly chattering away loudly in the wind. But he would be fine up here, survive as well up here. He wasn’t sure how long he has been at it, walking away from True Cross since that incident had happened yesterday, as he was making his way further and further away from there.

 

He needed to protect Rin, protect his older twin, from himself now.

 

“Damn, now where am I?” The young exorcist muttered out to himself as the cold wind blew against him and through his hair, making his chattering teeth become louder now, as he sighed. He knew he needed to keep on moving and get further away from True Cross, needed to move further into the snowy mountain range, because if Rin really wanted to do so, then Yukio’s older twin could pick up on his smell and follow it to where he currently was.

 

And he didn’t want that happening, not the now anyway.

 

He knew that Rin must be going through some time being left alone like this, especially by his mate of all people in the way that he had done, as he knew exactly all about a demon’s heat. For him to just up and leave Rin in a time of need for his mate like that without saying where he was going really would set alarm bells off in the older Okumura’s head, which is most likely what has happened by now, but he has confidence that the exwires or Mephisto can, for that matter, handle Rin just fine.

 

“A week or two of staying away should be enough time for Rin’s heat symptoms to come and go...” Yukio stated in a confident sounding tone as he looked ahead of himself, seeing nothing but trees and billions upon billions of snow for miles around, as he sighed and then closed his eyes. “I’m sorry Rin, that you have to face your heat alone like this, I really am sorry... But... I’ll return soon, I promise...”

 

As he made that promise to only himself, his fangs began to get tingly now in feeling; time was drawing near.

 

─

 

With Rin finally partly calmed down the now, this meant that the other exwires could finally be around him, but not in a mobbing form, as he wasn’t ready to be around them like that the now. Not unless they wanted to have Rin freak out all over anything again, as that would really spell doom for the school, Mephisto, the exwires and the order now. So for the now, in order to expose Rin to the fewest people possible the now, both him and Mephisto sat in the elder demon king of Time’s office.

 

Not to mention at this point, but, Rin’s life would be on the line again then if he went back to how he was previously.

 

“Okay, so from what happened before Yukio leaving was the thing that happened in my office. I wonder where he would have gone though...” Mephisto quietly spoke to himself as he was trying to piece together his thoughts for the now, while looking off to the side and then sighing. He honestly didn’t have a clue why and where Yukio left to, but he does know a triggering factor maybe that could have caused this, and that may have been their bond that is pulling on them to consummate; making their rational thoughts become less and less, until it’s just each other on one’s mind.

 

Demon bonds were easy to understand in a way, demon and human bonds were understandable with a few complications that may happen, same goes for full demons as well, but it was definitely more hard to understand the whole relationship and bond behind a half demons one. It was just more complex, which also went for the Okumura twins.

 

“Rin, what do you remember of yesterday and last night?” the demon king of Time asked the young hybrid prince before him, whom was slightly trembling from nervousness and jumped when being addressed by name and looked at, but nevertheless he would answer Mephisto’s question. “What I remember about yesterday and last night, was how me and Yukio fought a little about how his teeth looked, we fought about letting go and him saying to me to leave him alone, my head was filled with nothing but lust and want for Yukio, and then... I can’t remember after that.”

 

It was far more information than what Mephisto was expecting for Rin to have said there, as he listened to the hybrid and nodded his head while closing his eyes once again and thinking about things some more the now. He feels he has a reason now as to why Yukio left, but once he does say what it was, he knows Rin will be feeling heart broken and abandoned at that point. “Okay Rin, I believe I now know, kind of, why Mr Okumura had decided to leave without a word or proper note to say where he had gone, as he didn’t wanna consummate your bond with the way you two were last night.”

 

That caught Rin’s attention as he was unaware that either of them were in that kind of position again, as every time that they seem to do so, he forgets or his mind blanks it out. It annoys him and he hates it, he wants to remember something like that, but he also is aware that the ability to remember such a time like that together may be a thing he needs to learn self control over.

 

Him and Yukio both.

 

“I’m also sure that Mr Okumura didn’t wanna have you feeling pain at all, as the bonding process is rather a painful one really.” Mephisto added on to his previous statement after silence fell between them both, as Rin just looked at the demon king and then sighed. He just wanted Yukio back home, safe and sound. Nothing else.

 

“Mephisto, I just want my brother back at this point, as I don’t want him out there all alone and vulnerable. What if something happens to him? That’s on your head!” Rin yelled out as he pointed an accusing finger at the elder male, as he frowned and his tail flicked about. “Just hurry up and track down Yukio so that you can find him and then get him back here, I mean it.”

 

To that Mephisto nodded his head at and closed his eyes and thought in silence now at where they could start looking, as Yukio really could have gone anywhere at this point. He could still be within True Cross for all they know just somewhere else, he could actually have left Japan, or couple simply be at the woods or mountain area. Anywhere. “Oh course Rin, I’ll be sure to have some very close and trustworthy exorcists look into this matter when tracking down Yukio and bringing him back, don’t you worry at all about that now. It’ll just take some time okay for us, as he could really be hiding anywhere, but we’ll find him for sure so you can rest assured for that.”

 

─

 

Grunting and panting in the cold weather surrounding him at this time of the month, Yukio just had his hands rubbing against each other to keep warmth and the blood in there moving. He didn’t need himself becoming freezing to the point of losing feeling in his limbs, as he needed to keep them warm and he also needed to keep himself moving and blood pumping smoothly around him as well. He couldn’t afford for any of that to stop, because then he'd stop and something may happen.

 

“Right, now if I remember correctly there is a small log cabin around up here, for exorcist groups who need to use it when out on missions up here...” He mumbled that to himself as a way to help him remember where he was going and what he was looking for, as he just continued to trudge on through the snow and searching. He really needed and wanted to find that cabin soon, as he needed a place to rest up and get some actual normal hot temperatures to him.

 

He knew he would be fine like this for another couple of hours, as his teeth chattering became even much louder now and he only sped up in his hand rubbing, causing a nipping sensation to enter his fingers and then spread into his hands and upward. It was odd feeling and always sent a shiver up his spine when he felt that sensation, but immediately ignored it once that tingling feeling turned to a numbing one, leaving him being unable to feel anything in his hands.

 

That was always the downside when feeling that sensation anywhere.

 

“Shit, I can’t believe I forgot how cold it has become recently, I hope I find that cabin soon...” Once he had announced that out he soon saw something in the distance, it had the silhouette of a single ground floor house, with what appeared to be smoke flying up and into the air from a chimney. He really hoped he wasn’t just seeing things now and that this thing before him, which he hopes to be true, is indeed the cabin.

 

As he picked up on his speed with walking to fast paced awkward jogging now, Yukio was relieved when the form of the silhouette morphed into the shape and form of the cabin he had been looking for. Which meant he could actual rest up somewhere and get warm now, as he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold out before he gave up in the cold.

 

“Phew... That’s a relief...”

 

─

 

“So, that chicken in the glasses has really grown a pair and decided to run off huh? Heh... Still don’t understand why I’ve been called to your office though about this, clown. I’m rather busy, so this better be good or else.” A stern female's voice stated to Mephisto, as he just sat at his desk with his hands clasped together, on the desk and he had a smile on his face. She wasn’t necessarily the best option for doing things by the book, which was a good thing, in this case, and why he chose her. That and because she’d find Yukio in no time.

 

“Well Shura, it’s quite simply why I would have asked for you to come now, as not only would you do this quickly but also in secrecy, which is why I’ve asked you here. Nothing else~☆” The demon king of Time answered the female, Shura, back as he continued to smile and remained neutral. He needed to make sure he stayed on her good side to have this done, which even meant if kissing up her ass was having to be done, then he would. “So what do you say Shura, you in?” He asked, hopeful.

 

“Hmm... Am I in?... Mmm... Nah!” Shura answered the male back as she smirked then, waiting to see if Mephisto was going to reveal to her the actual truth and reason as to why things ended up going like this. She was indeed curious, of that she wouldn’t lie. “Do you really think I’m just gonna accept and do this, because, heh, it involves one of Shiro's brats? Sorry to burst your bubble there Mephisto, but unless you actually come clean and tell me what’s happening around here, especially something that is the cause and what led to Yukio pulling a stunt like this in the first place, then I’m not doing anything you ask.”

 

She was a hard person to persuade to do things so easily, as Shura could always see through the lies and fabricated bullshit that was spun from Mephisto’s words, as the red and blonde haired female in question folded her arms, leaning up against a wall now. “Well? Go on.”

 

“Heh, and here I thought things were gonna be so easy... You really know how to make a man work for the things he is needing, that’s for sure, Shura~☆” Mephisto commented as he sent a wink her way, laughing quietly to himself and closing his eyes, before he reopened them and then just narrowed his eyelids in her direction. “How familiar are you with the studying up on demon bonds and such?”

 

That sure wasn’t what Shura was expecting to hear come from the older demon king before her, especially if this whole thing involved Yukio now.

 

“I know enough. Now will you get to the point already?” Shura grumbled then as she closed her eyes and gritted her teeth together, trying to think up a form of logical thoughts as to where this conversation could be heading in. She can only seem to be seeing two possibilities that this could be about, either Yukio has been paired up with a demon by fate or that his own demonic side has decided to wake up and as such he’s been paired up with a human.

 

But then again, none of those seemed like a good enough reason as to why Yukio pulled the stunt that he did.

 

“Well you see Shura, without freaking out please... It seems the Okumura twins have been placed together by fate and destiny to be one; now I assume you know the reasons as to why we're cautions about this matter now, yes?” Mephisto carefully stated to the other as he kept his eyes on her, watching for any signs of change in attitude and mood with Shura. But nothing came. “And this is why I’m asking you, begging you at this point really, to help track down Mr Okumura and bring him back here; not for my sake or anything like that, but rather for Rin’s sake and safety.”

 

Now she understood. She understood full well now as to why Mephisto was asking her this, and her specifically. Not only was she good at working on her own or that she was quick when she carried missions out, but because she was close to the Okumura twins now, more so than most. Which means there would be trust between all three of them, unlike the exwires, who were indeed considered close to the Okumura brothers but they never had the equal trust aspect that Shura did with both Rin and Yukio.

 

And dealing with demon pairs, when only one trusts someone and the other doesn't, can turn the situation to be quite hard and complicated then.

 

“Alright, I guess I can understand now why you have asked me to do this, but you should have said that in the first place; instead of just saying Yukio’s left and we don’t know where, can you go find him and bring him back. That makes me sound like I’m his watcher or something, whereas I’m Rin’s and helping to train him up.” That was correct, now that Mephisto thinks about it, as the demon king sighed then and gave a few soft laughs then.

 

He now wishes that he started off their conversation with that then.

 

“Your right Shura, I should have just started off with that instead of what I had originally done. But I didn’t do it like that as a way to cover up the truth or such, as I was acting on Mr Okumura’s wishes; which were to have as few people as anything, knowing about this.” Mephisto explained to Shura as he was just wanting to make sure things were understood, and that she didn’t think he found her untrustworthy.

 

As that could have happened and been the case, in her head.

 

“No, not at all, I wouldn’t expect anything else from the big chicken, with wanting to keep this hush hush from everyone else.” Shura agreed then with Mephisto’s explanation, as she sighed herself and closed her eyes then, becoming silent all a sudden now. Before she spoke up when making her mind up on what she was going to do. “But yeah, sure thing Mephisto, I’ll do this mission. I’ll go in the morning, early; that way there will be less people around to spot me leaving, and doing things this way is to stop others becoming intrigued in this matter as well.”

 

That was a relief to Mephisto to hear about her doing it and even giving a time of when she was going.

 

Very relieved.

 

─

 

Early in the morning to Shura was, for once, early. As she had gotten up at the crack of dawn, made sure she was ready and packed for this mission, then left to go off in search of the surrounding areas around True Cross. The way she figured it, though Yukio and Rin weren’t bonded by marks, they still had that knot pulling on them to one and other, which means Yukio most likely hasn’t gone very far; well, not in the sense that they have to worry about.

 

He most likely just went to one of the surrounding areas around here, which consisted of the forest he could get lost in, a snowy mountain part which would allow for him to hide anywhere up there and a beach part that had an abandoned lighthouse he could easily go stay in and hide at. Along with many other locations that he could have ran off to.

 

The hardest and most energy spent place to begin searching for Yukio at, would be the vast snowy mountain area, which is where she is now.

 

“When I find that dork, I swear, I’m gonna kill him for making me do all of this. Ugh... He better be up here, would make my job on this one a whole lot easy anyway.” Shura stated to herself as she trudged her way up the mountains path, shielding her eyes from the snow with her hands and arms, as it was snowing currently up there and being blown around in the air. “Damn... It’s freezing...”

 

─

 

Yukio, who had went into hiding now, has spent roughly two or three days up here. And right now, he was currently outside in the freezing cold snowy weather, collecting wood. He needed some for the fireplace back at the cabin, as he has needed some for a while now, but he managed to get by on the small fire he had created last night.

 

Though, it could have been warmer, even if a certain someone was there with him, cuddling up and keeping each other warm as well as company.

 

“That would have been nice...” As soon as he uttered that out Yukio’s eyes became wide then and his cheeks became red, making him shake his head and rid himself of those kinds of thoughts. If he thought about them now, letting his subconscious indulge in that, then he most likely would return to True Cross and try to initiate a bonding process between both himself and Rin.

 

Much like how he nearly did at Mephisto’s office.

 

“It's getting stronger...” He muttered to himself in a quiet and soft tone, as he was crouched in the snow collecting firewood, as he paused, placing a hand over his chest and closing his eyes. Breathing in and out in a controlled way, as he was trying to calm down his racing thoughts about Rin once again. He didn’t need this, not the now. “What’s getting stronger?”

 

At that, Yukio visibly jumped and tensed right up, as he turned around and quickly took the time he did that, reaching for his pistol out of safety, to see who it was. And he was both surprised and not surprised at the same time when he saw who it was, as he had a feeling that they’d send someone after him sooner or later. He is just surprised that it’s this soon though, which must mean that Rin’s behaviour is bad then in that case. “Hello Shura, long time no see... What are you doing here?”

 

Though that was technically a question he was asking her, she found it more like he said it in an accusing and warning tone, which intrigued her. And that also made her realise how much work she was gonna need to put into convincing Yukio to come back to True Cross with her, as she was going to have to. Especially if what Mephisto said about Rin’s behaviour and mood and attitude to others are true, then all the more reason then.

 

“I obviously came to get you, chicken.” Shura would remain passive with Yukio, for the now, but she can’t be allowed to let him have his way and get rid of her. Leaving him alone. That wasn’t an option, and she wasn’t just gonna do that anyway now. “Come on Yukio, drop the cold shoulder attitude act with me, and let’s go home; everyone is worried about you, especially Rin.”

 

At hearing Rin’s name and how worried he was, caused Yukio’s heart to beat quickly and for himself to feel happy, but he never let it show. He was good at hiding behind his emotionless expressions all the time. “What do I care whether people are worried where I am, or that Rin is either for that matter? The truth is, I don’t care at all, not one bit. And I don’t plan on going back for some time now, so if you please, leave.”

 

There was no harshness behind his words or tone, neither a warning or threat, just what sounded like the truth and it coming from an honest tone. The thing that irked Shura the most would have to be that polite smile Yukio has at the end of his sentence there, as it just annoyed her beyond belief. Which had her turning to her last resort now, seeing as Yukio wouldn't listen to reasoning through words.

 

She was close to calling forth her sword and drawing it at this point in time at him now, as she now made her body go in a threatening stance display.

 

“Listen right here, you big chicken shit glasses, I wasn’t asking you; I’m telling you. Your going back to True Cross with me, and your gonna explain yourself to both Mephisto and then Rin. Me? I couldn’t care for your reason, as I can probably guess...” And Shura left it at that, as she watched Yukio’s hand that was hovering over his exorcist coat, exactly where his gun holsters were. She needed to be careful. “You tried to bite and bond with him, didn’t you?”

 

She hit the nail right on the head.

 

“What does it matter to you with what I had or had not done, what does it matter to anyone else with what I do and don’t?” Yukio asked the other as he began to get angry and annoyed now, pulling out his gun and aiming it toward her now, as his eyes began to become demonic in nature with them becoming blue, red rimmed and slit like at the irises and his left eye began to burst with blue flames surrounding it now, licking at the air. Emphasising his annoyance now. “What does it matter huh!? Leave me alone! All of you!”

 

His eyes surely got her shocked there as she wasn’t sure how much of his demonic side had awoken, but his hot tempered and easily annoyed mood was expected, since Mephisto did say Yukio was placed in the dominant variant of demons before she left his office yesterday. But still, she wasn’t expecting such a strong reaction like this from the teen. “Heh... Guess you ain’t really coming back without a fight for real huh, Yukio? Alright!... I’ll give you a fight, but I swear Yukio, I’ll make you wake up and see what your stubborn ass is like.”

 

As soon as she said that she immediately called forth for her sword to come from her tattoo in between her chest, which it did and she took hold of it promptly and got into a fighting stance. “Alright chicken, let’s dance then~” She knew the risk of fighting a demon labelled in the dominant side for their nature, as they were unpredictable, dangerous, dominating and ferocious when they wanted to be.

 

So she had to be at her best here.

 

When Shura got into her fighting stance position, Yukio immediately took that as the sign to begin fighting, as he fired his gun and then went to grab the other one. As he busied himself with pulling out another gun, he watched as dust was flying up from where Shura was standing. He wasn’t stupid, he may be becoming carried away by his dominating demon side the now, but he was well aware of things the now. Especially of Shura, as he knew he definitely needed to watch her and what he’s doing when she’s moving around.

 

Once the dust from where Shura had been standing and where he had shot lifted, revealing that spot again, he was surprised when she was no longer standing there. Not even blood was seen there. Now he needed to be on guard, as he couldn’t afford to have her sneak up on him right now. Not while he knows that she is capable of knocking him out and overpowering him, if she gets the upper hand that is.

 

Just as Yukio took a few steps toward where the dust had cleared and where Shura was previously standing, he took that as his opportunity to look about that area for any foot prints, giving clue on where she could have gone to the now. But there was nothing, absolutely no foot prints at all to follow or say which direction she could have gone in. “Huh?...”

 

Just as soon as Yukio breathed that out and frantically searched the area for any signs of foot prints, he immediately became wary when hearing noises from behind himself. Clenching his hands around the guns and gritting his teeth, he pivoted around and turned to face the person coming up behind him, surprised when he saw it was Shura with her sword being held firmly in hand, as she swung harshly at him.

 

Which he easily dodged, by doing a jump back and stumbling backward a little, as he snickered lightly.

 

“Yeah, let’s dance.”

 

─

 

As he paced back and forth in his office, Mephisto simply hummed in thought, as he seemed worried for the first time in a long, long, time. Even Amaimon thought so, whom was making himself at home like always, by laying down on the couch and had placed his arms behind his head and sighed then. “Big brother, I’m sure that women will be successful in taken care of that youngest troublesome brother of ours, you said so yourself; by calling her capable. Those were your exact words, big brother, unless... Oh... You were lying.”

 

That just caused the demon king of Time to have his face pale and for Mephisto to wish Amaimon didn’t listen in to his conversations, well, at least not his conversations that consist of things like that. “I know I said that, Amaimon, I really do; but you know how hard it was for us. He’s strong...” Turning his head to the side and looking toward a bed of navy coloured hair, Mephisto hummed quietly to himself now again. “Ah-hah!~☆ I just thought of something we can do if Shura isn’t successful or needs help, and that would be to use him right over there now. He’s perfect controlling fodder to that young brat~☆”

 

Mephisto stated with much excitement and enthusiasm as he pointed in the direction of where the navy coloured hair person sat, whom was Rin, as Mephisto being the director was meant to be keeping a close eye on him the now. That and because Mephisto has seen how much more relaxed and at ease Rin is with him and Amaimon, which must have something to do with the fact that both of them are mated demons already with partners of their own, well one of them still has a partner that is alive; whereas some of the exwire cram students didn’t even have their knot strings yet, which would lead to their significant other.

 

Which would and does make sense really, as Rin is halfway between being a mated and non-mated demon pair with his own partner, and as such, anyone could try and claim him by force the now if they so wanted.

 

“You wanna use him big brother, but wouldn't that just cause issues to arise if we did that; besides, that’s dirty play.” Amaimon pointed out as his eyes followed to where Mephisto’s finger had been pointing, as he folded his arms now and sat up on the couch. “Besides, do you really wanna provoke the dominant side of our youngest brother like what happened last time? Because I sure don’t, not while he’s as strong and hot tempered like that, as things could really go downhill if we do. But... If we also want him to return and such, we would have to do this, considering our youngest brother would be manipulated by his mate's pheromones and pining for him.”

 

Mephisto just snapped his fingers at that last comment made by Amaimon as the older demon king just smirked then, as he looked in Rin’s direction now more and then made a gesture for his younger brother to follow him, as he walked over toward Rin. To which Amaimon did and followed behind the older male. When both Mephisto and Amaimon were standing close to Rin now, who was a little startled by the sudden closeness, but soon settled again and looked at Mephisto in interest, wanting to see what he needed or what was gonna be said to him now. “Lets be off then, Rin. Let’s go and see your mate~☆”

 

And with that, Mephisto snapped his fingers and teleported all three of them to where Shura was currently.

 

─

 

Heavy breathing could be heard as a clang and then gun firing could be heard, as both Yukio and Shura had tried each other out with doing this fight. Which was unusual really rare for either of them to become tired, considering how much energy and stamina both Shura and Yukio have in them when it comes to training and being on the battlefield. It was almost like neither one was caring about it this time, which was again, unusual.

 

As both were very competitive people.

 

“Alright chicken... I’m declaring I won... Now... Jeez, I’m so tired... Get your ass over here and let’s get back to True Cross already, this is ridiculous!” Shura shouted out in a breathless tone and breathed in and out quickly, as she was trying to catch her breath and pointed the blade of her sword into the ground, helping her stand and stay still the now.

 

“No! I’m not going anywhere with you... So... So go back there alone already!” Yukio shouted back at Shura, equally just as tired and out of it now, as he was hunched over a little. The fighting flame and actual blue flames that were surrounding his eyes, particularly his left, had died down by now and his eyes were normal again.

 

Before either could say anything further to each other, mainly Shura to Yukio as she was wanting to retaliate with something, both were taken off guard when someone new cleared their voice off from the side. Making them look in that direction. “My, my, my~☆ What a mess you two end up getting into then huh? And here I thought you would have expertly carried out what I asked~☆ Never mind... I have a better plan.”

 

“M... Mephisto!? What are you doing here you crazy bastard, I haven’t even been away for two hours and your already doing this!?” Shura barked out in frustration, as her fighting and arguing anger and energy were no longer directed toward Yukio really anymore, and now on Mephisto. “The hell gives!?”

 

Mephisto could understand her sudden annoyance and anger over this change of plan, as he would be as well if someone just randomly changed plans without him knowing too as well. But nevertheless, this was a better plan anyway that he now had come up with. For him, Shura, Yukio, Rin; everyone.

 

“Do not worry Shura, I assure you this new plan of mine is much better than the one I had you do, which reminds me...” Mephisto now directed his gaze toward Yukio, whom was confused and intrigued as he stood there with a raised eyebrow, which the older demon king couldn’t help but smirk at now. “I bring but a special gift your way, Mr Okumura~☆”

 

Once Mephisto state that and then winked at the youngest Okumura twin, Amaimon who had Rin hidden behind him, walked to the side and revealed Rin, whom immediately locked eyes on Yukio. With Rin in full heat now and standing before him, this caused Yukio’s eyes to become dilated and demonic in nature once more again.

 

Making him captivated and direct all of his attention onto Rin.

 

“Yukio... Yukio please, I miss you... Please come back with us... Please come back with me... mate...”


	5. Chapter 5 – Behind the secrecy and truth pt 2.

With his eyes fully dilated, slitted and demonic in appearance, Yukio slowly turned his body, attention and gaze on to Rin now, gun still firmly in his hand as he was silent now. Really silent. As was everyone else the now. Waiting and wanting to see how this would play out.

Slowly walking down to where Yukio was, as his ears were pointed downward the now and his tail slowly swayed around from side to side behind him, Rin kept his eyes glued on Yukio. Ignoring the gun completely being there.

Ignoring the others that were around them as well.

“Yukio... Yukio please, I miss you... Please come back with us... Please come back with me... Mate...”

Once Rin had uttered that out toward the brunette male, Yukio immediately grinned and began to laugh loudly then, lowering his gun a little. He couldn’t believe this, he really couldn’t. “Hehehe!... You guys are so rich you know that... HAHAHAHA!” Yukio just began to raise his laughter in volume then, leaving everyone confused and watching him closely now.

Mephisto was watching more closely now as well, considering Yukio could do anything at all here, and he didn’t want Rin getting hurt here. Nor did he want the Okumura twins fighting, as that wouldn’t lead to anywhere good.

“Yukio?...” Rin called out, as his movements soon came to a sudden stop and he stood there in confusion and also began to panic a little. He just wanted his younger twin back, his brother, his destined one, his mate. That’s all.

Was that too much to ask, wish and want for?

“Hmm?~” Yukio purred out as he lifted his gun back up and pointed it toward Rin, pulling the trigger then. And as that had happened both Shura and even Amaimon’s eyes widened, as did Mephisto’s incredibly, though instead of the bullet hitting Rin now, the demon king of Time had managed to slow down time enough there to grab Rin and pull him out of the way.

He had no idea that Yukio would be that hostile now.

“Seems we'll need to teach Mr Okumura a thing or two about manners~☆” Mephisto joked out, though, he knew that they were gonna have to deal with Yukio in order to bring him back. He just honestly hadn’t been expecting the younger Okumura twin to be that bad is all.

“What the fuck is wrong with you!? Have you lost your mind, Yukio!” Shura shouted out, as she raised her sword up again and went into an attack position stance now, while Amaimon was just staring from Yukio to Rin, trying to figure out why the younger twin did that. “You know he’s your mate right, so why do you fight against such instincts?”

Yukio just kept his gun raised then, as well as his guard, daring to chance a quick glance behind himself then, as he soon looked right back at the others. Taking a slight chance to move backward slowly now, as he watched between Amaimon and Shura. Keeping on top of their movements. “You guys wouldn't understand anyway...”

Turning around on the spot quickly, he made a quick run away from the others, which had Amaimon and Shura react quickly, following behind after him now. “Seriously!? Your running away now? Get your fucking shifty ass back here, you wimpy four eyes!” Shura yelled in annoyance, as she stared at Yukio and sighed.

Amaimon was keeping pace with Shura no problem, and if he so wanted to, he could easily catch Yukio and seize him, but he was curious. Curious as to see the brunette’s plan here and where he intends to go along with this. He’s never seen or heard another demon doing this kind of thing before, fighting their string and destiny. “This sure is interesting...”

While Shura and Amaimon were keeping track of Yukio, Mephisto just looked down at Rin slumped against his arm, whom looked back up at the older demon king, ears pointing downward and tail laying limp behind him in the snow. He was so confused. “Me and Yukio... We’re mates right, Clown? So then...” He suddenly became all teary and emotional then, as some tears slipped from his eyes and he wiped at them now. “So then why does he fight it?... Why is he doing this!?...”

Normally, if things weren’t as they were playing out the now and under these circumstances, he would find this entertaining to see how it plays out, but this wasn’t entertaining at all. It was indeed annoying and he really needed to beat that into Yukio. “Rin, little brother, listen to me now; he loves you really. He just wants you to have a better life than being hitched to him, like fate and destiny would have it. Not only that... but he doesn’t want to hurt you.”

Rin slowly removed his hands away from his face and eyes, as he eyed the older male and then scoffed, looking away then. “Hah, ‘doesn’t wanna hurt me’... He already is hurting me by doing this and being this way...” Rin just couldn’t understand anything about Yukio here, he couldn’t, and he just so desperately wanted to slap and hug his brother.

This was so frustrating and annoying, it hurt.

“Rin... You may be what’s considered submissive in nature when going by demon standards of judging things, but you know... You could easily over power your brother... By a mile.” Mephisto wasn’t just bullshitting here, Rin and Yukio’s chemistry and biology weren’t like any normal submissive and dominant demon nature pair behaviour thing at all, and it just so all happens to be because of them being Satan’s children.

“I can?...” Rin asked, clearly sounding interested and intrigued to hear more on this from Mephisto, as he raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. His tail slowly swaying about behind him now. “Tell me how, right now.”

Mephisto was surprised to see how much Rin went from nearly giving up on everything there and balling his eyes out, to, someone who now had the courage and resolve to fix this. Truly, he found that always intriguing and fascinating about Rin.

Maybe because he’s half demon and human?

“Well Rin, being a son of Satan stops you having to be typically tied down by behaviour and classification of either being submissive, dominant or a switch between the two. You can easily go against a dominant demon just fine, though, with your brother, it would be a bit tougher than just taking on some dominant demon; considering he is also a son of Satan too.” Mephisto explained, as he smirked while he did so then.

“If that is true, Clown, then...” Rin went quiet then as he trailed off from what he was saying then, as his hands became fists now, visible blue flames began appearing and surrounding him as he looked right at Mephisto, narrowing his now slit demonic eyes. “... I’m gonna kick the shit out of Yukio, knock some sense into that bastard and then bring him back home!”

“Oh?~☆” Mephisto was sure looking forward to seeing how Rin would match up to Yukio’s own strength, as he found it difficult himself to kind of overpower the younger Okumura, and that’s saying something. Especially considering Mephisto is Gehenna’s second highest power in command now, to Lucifer whom is the first highest power.

Then there is Satan, whom is the god of demons.

“Then I’ll be looking forward to seeing how that plays out now, Rin.”

─

“Damn... He sure is fast... Just as well as Amaimon decided to get serious now.”

By this point in time, Shura and Amaimon had managed to catch up to the younger Okumura and were currently surrounding him; with Shura behind him and Amaimon standing in front of him, making Yukio stand in the middle between them.

Annoyed And breathless.

“Move.” Yukio simply stated to the demon king of Earth, as his grip on the gun he had tightened incredibly then. He just wanted to get away from here now and hide, especially if Mephisto tells his twin brother something that will stop his progress; then he’s fucked.

“No, I don’t want to move. You want through, then play with me first.” Amaimon stated in a deadpan tone, as he raised his hands in a fighting stance, before he froze and saw Shura was gesturing to him to not do something stupid now. Which he found annoying, but he also knew that she was right here.

If anything, in this moment, him and Shura were here to stall Yukio from getting away until Rin showed up and dealt with things here; as Mephisto was gonna tell Rin things on how to stop this.

He just has to hope Rin gets here quickly.

“Oi! What you running away from, wimpy!? Huh! Answer me you bastard!” Shura yelled in great anger, as she kept her sword raised and ready, but she wouldn’t engage. Not yet anyway. She knew what purpose and angle her and Amaimon must be serving here, as she gritted her teeth. “I mean it!”

Yukio just chuckled again, as his eyes began to glow and become surrounded in blue flames now, as he slowly tilted and turned his head in her direction, smirking now. “Like I said previously, Shura, you wouldn’t understand my reasons now...”

That just caused Shura to tsk and stamp her foot into the snow, as she glared at the infuriatingly annoying brunette teenager, as she just wanted to smack the living shit out of him now. But she wouldn’t do that, and it took a great deal of control to not do so here. “Then make me, him, and all of us really understand, Yukio, it’s not that hard you know!”

“Heh...” Yukio just remained smirking, though his expression softened a little bit then, as he looked at her closely and just smiled now softly. “It's not that simple Shura...” Pausing, and looking around curiously, cautiously, he raised his gun up again and narrowed his eyes, becoming stoic in appearance with his expression now. “Times up...”

Just as soon as Yukio said that, someone adorned in blue raging flames jumped in front of Shura and glared at him, as Yukio just scoffed and pushed his glasses up a bit with his free hand. “Hello, Rin...”

Hearing Yukio scoff and then call him by his name only proved to make him narrow his eyes and glare at the younger more now. Oh, Yukio had some nerve, he really did. “You bastard, I’m gonna sort you out and then drag you home! That’s a promise...”

“Oh? That’s a promise now is it, Rin? Well then, heh, good luck~” Raising his hand and gun now again, he pulled the trigger again, only to have Rin push Shura out of the way and then run toward Yukio, dodging the bullet. “Yes! That’s a promise!”

When Shura was stumbling backward due to Rin pushing her out of the way, Amaimon quickly reacted and ran toward Shura, grabbing her quickly and then making sure to put some distance between them and the twins. While both the Okumura twins were like this, it was best to keep away.

As Rin reached forward, grabbing hold of Yukio’s wrist and pushing his hand upward, having his gun pointing up in the air, he went to go and knee his brother, but Yukio quickly seized his older twins knee and huffed. “Not bad...” Then he used all his energy and pushed Rin backward, sending the hybrid stumbling backward a little, and then Yukio kicked him backward, making Rin fall back into the snow and grunting in pain. “But your gonna have to do better than that to best me, Rin.”

Yukio had studied martial arts for many years growing up, which made him an expert almost at hand-to-hand combat now, well, it sure set a bar between him and Rin when fighting like this. Which made Yukio surprised and confused really when Rin decided to attack him like a normal human would there, unless it was to catch him off guard, in which case it didn’t at all.

If Rin was gonna fight him, if he had the will to, then he was gonna need to use his demonic power against his twin and not normal fighting tactics.

“Do you really hate me that much, Yukio? Really hate the thought of me and you that much, that you’d go to these lengths now?” Rin questioned, as he breathed in and out heavily, looking up toward Yukio, whom now was pointing a gun directly at him again, it was just more terrifying now as it was being pointed at his head. “Yukio...”

Yukio narrowed his demonic eyes and glared then, keeping his gun pointed at his older twin brother the now, as he was clearly thinking about things now. He just wasn’t sure what he was meant to say to Rin, because no matter how many times he tried to say something, explain, reject this and be cold, his navy blue haired brother wouldn’t listen.

What was the point?

“No matter what I say or would have said to you Rin, you’d never listen to me either way now at all, would you?” Yukio questioned, as he kept his gaze on Rin and gun pointed down at him, before he sighed and closed his eyes, smiling. “Of course you wouldn’t, why would you? After all, you are just following what has been driven by instinct for you.”

Hearing that hurt, so clenching his teeth together and his eyes becoming teary, Rin simply wrapped his tail around his brother's ankle and pulled, making Yukio’s eyes open wide and him to fall backward, as Rin quickly reacted then and climbed on top of Yukio. Holding him down now by his weight, as he placed his hands on either side of Yukio’s face.

“Yukio... I really do love you and not just because of instincts...” Leaning down to try and place a kiss on Yukio, to prove to him, the younger twin simply shifted about and squirmed under Rin, as he tilted his face to the side. Looking away from Rin now, teeth bared and clenched. “Get off of me...”

Pausing in his advances there toward Yukio, he shook his head and hardened his gaze, as he forced Yukio to look back at him again and shifted closer. Getting even more annoyed now, and beyond that. “Damn it, Yukio! Quit being a stubborn bastard already will you!?” Seeing as how Yukio wouldn’t stop, Rin simply did the only thing he could think of in that instance, which was head-butting Yukio rather hard.

That sure caused the other to groan in slight pain, as he had his eyes scrunched up and teeth gritted together. He couldn’t believe Rin had just done that.

Taking the time that Yukio was currently dazed from that head-butt, he locked lips with his twin and closed his eyes, his tail swaying about from side to side behind him now. Yukio on the other hand, though still in pain a little, he could still react to this, and as his eyes widened incredibly then he made a muffled noise in confusion.

Just as he was about to raise a hand, grab hold of Rin and push or shove him away, he soon felt himself slipping into pleasure as he slowly closed his eyes, placing his hand on Rin’s head, letting his fingers sink into the locks and then taking hold of them. Tilting his head to the side, deepening the kiss and opening his mouth now.

As soon as Yukio did just that, Rin tilted his head the other way and opened his mouth, letting his tongue casually slide into Yukio’s own mouth, as both males moved their lips in time with one another, letting their tongues slide against one and other.

Causing both to moan out now.

Just as Amaimon and Shura were about to say something here, Mephisto grabbed Rin by the back of his collar and pulled him backward, tsking as he did so. “I said to stop him, Rin, not play suck face with each other now... Jeez.”

Looking down at the dazed expression on the younger Okumura twin, he immediately chuckled and then kicked Yukio in the face, knocking him out and keeping hold of Rin, whom began squirming around now. The half demon’s tail going frantically from side to side now. Even some of his blue flames were beginning to become visible now. “Hey! Why’d you do that for, Clown!?”

Sensing aggression coming from Rin now, Mephisto’s hold on Rin increased and he sighed, looking toward Shura and Amaimon now, signalling for them to deal with the knocked out twin. “We'll discuss this back in privacy, Rin...” And with that, he snapped his fingers together and teleported them all back to his office.

“Well this is just great... Well, better get wimpy here down to the infirmary and check his head out, come here and help me out you.” Shura stated in a rather annoyed tone, as she looked at Amaimon and bent down to pick Yukio up by his shoulders, while Amaimon grabbed his legs. “Fine then, I’ll help out with this once and never again.”

Nodding her head at that, she began to move along with Amaimon and helped to carry Yukio out of the room and go to the infirmary with him, but that didn't stop her from still looking quickly at Mephisto and Rin before leaving.

“Hopefully, this all gets sorted out now...”

─

“Now then, Rin, I assume your much calmer now?” Mephisto questioned, tilting his head to the side and raising an eyebrow, as he watched Rin carefully on the other side of the room now. He needed to be careful around the two Okumura twins weird temperaments, especially Rin the now, as he’s the most on edge while Yukio is knocked out and in the infirmary bit getting checked out. “Being aggressive with me, young one, will do you no good. After all, I’m helping you out am I not? I helped get you back Mr Okumura.”

Rin hated how true that sounded, and just gritted his teeth together, watching the older demon king before him, as his ears were slowly going downward now and his tail was making slow movements from side to side. He knew being aggressive with Mephisto, in little space like this and with the other exorcists around, would spell doom here. After all, he himself is under surveillance by the order, Mephisto, Shura and the other exorcists around.

So he was gonna have to play nice here.

“Very well then, I see your point in this, but you do know what you did to Yukio before Shura and Amaimon hauled him off to the infirmary, by knocking him out, that's what I’m mad about here.” Yes, Mephisto did understand where Rin was coming from here now, he really did. Any mate would be if they watched that, especially mates who are connected even more so to one another like the twins.

Mephisto knew very well of that fact.

“Rin, I know a demons bond rather well, especially one that is concerning your own now, so don’t talk like I don’t know. I, too, myself have had bonds, actually... You could say I have experienced many a kind of bonds; be it from one sided ones, romantic, fate, destiny, platonic and friendship. In my old age, I’ve experienced those and more.” Mephisto spoke, narrowing his eyes, answering the younger male back now, as he watched Rin approach his desk and then sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Alright, I get it... I just wanted to say that so you know why I’m so angered and being aggressive here, and it all stems from you doing that...” Rin muttered out as he eyed the desk before him, placing his hand atop it and tapping his fingers against the wood now, sighing as he soon closed his eyes and stopped his tapping. “Clown... I’m scared... I’m really scared... What if I am losing, Yukio?”

Mephisto felt like laughing at Rin’s adorable naive nature here, thinking he was losing his younger brother now, but then again, it’s not like the demon king of Time could really blame Rin here; it’s his first time really experiencing these feelings, coping with them and then handling them. By the natural order of things, for demons that is, Rin is still merely a child and new to this.

“Oh don’t be silly, Rin...” Mephisto stated, placing his hands over his face and sighing then, letting his gloved thumbs rub up and down his forehead now, before he tilted his head up a little and peered at the half demon now. “Even Mr Okumura knows that isn’t gonna be happening now, as that stunt he pulled there, was the last chance on testing that out if it could be done, and guess what? It cannot.”

Hearing that filled Rin with a sense of ease and calm, as he looked at Mephisto with a more relaxed expression and mood, sitting back in his chair now and placing one leg over the other and sighing in relief. He was glad to hear that, and, some part of him also, hoped Yukio did as well; even if the younger of them had his reasons now for doing what he had done. At least now, finally, he can relax and not worry about the thought of losing his brother.

His mate.

“You know... Your just like some puppy, and Mr Okumura is like the master or something. Your quite easy to read my boy~☆” Mephisto pointed out, as he winked at Rin and smirked then, while Rin was just scowling and baring his teeth slightly, subconsciously of course, at the other. The hybrid didn’t take kindly to hearing that comment now, which Mephisto noted, only causing his smirk to widen more.

By this point in time, with either of them knowing each other, he was expecting Rin to pick up on the fact that when he reacts in a negative or dramatic way then that just gives Mephisto ammunition to tease and annoy further. Yukio picked up on that fact rather quickly, as did most other people. He figured by now, seeing as how much time has passed, Rin just Wouldn't pick up on that simple fact now.

Oh well.

“Oh come now, Rin, I’m just joking with you now~☆” Oh Mephisto was totally being serious with that comment he made, but in order to keep Rin’s head cooled and focused, he was just gonna play it off as a joke now. Much like with most things he teases the half demon about. Which just makes it all the more daring and funnier to do, considering Rin is always, if not mostly, oblivious to it. “Now then, since that’s out of the way now, I think it’s about time we discussed about yours and Mr Okumura’s bond now, hm?”

That sounded like a good idea to Rin actually, a really good one, as he still has questions and answers he wants to hear and know. So it’s good that Mephisto mentioned this now, which Rin got comfortable in the chair he was in. “Alright then, Clown, I'm game.”

─

Slowly blinking his eyes open and gritting his teeth, Yukio placed a hand over his face when a rather bright light was suddenly in his line of sight, which was instant upon waking up. Making the brunette teenager groan and squint his eyes, trying to adjust to the invading light he was experiencing the now. Which was causing a headache for him now, which just annoyed him and put him in a foul mood.

Just as his line of sight was becoming clear and he was adjusting to the light he was seeing, he slowly sat upward and removed the hand from his face, blinking and looking around in a daze almost. Reaching to the side of him, on a table where his glasses were, he picked them up and then put them on. Until he spotted two people he didn’t wanna see, not the now anyway; Shura and Amaimon.

So much for thinking he could run away from his problems then.

Something Mephisto already laughed at him for even thinking about doing in the first place, but he just couldn’t sit back and let things play out like they were going to, but now... Now he realises that he should have just allowed that to happen.

“So your awake now, huh? Nice to see you too again, Wimpy...” Shura stated in an annoyed tone, though, something was off about it. Yukio has heard Shura express an annoyed tone before, but hearing her tone now, maybe just using the word ‘annoyed’ was under cutting that real word which was more like ‘livid’ sounding.

As he looked at Shura and Amaimon for a few more minutes in silence, now mostly focusing on Shura as she was the one who spoke of the two, he soon looked away and narrowed his eyes, looking down toward the ground and sighing. Deciding it was better not to speak and answer her, as he didn’t wanna make her more annoyed at him than she already was. Although it seemed giving her the silent treatment proved worse than answering her or saying anything at all.

And that was shown when she reached forward and seized Yukio by the collar, pulling him forward and looking him dead in the eye.

“Answer me you stubborn little wimpy four eyed shit! This isn’t a game!!” She yelled out then, as her expression hardened completely then, while she kept a firm grip on his collar and kept him in his pulled forward position. With Yukio trying to pry her hand away, as he squirmed about a little now. “Don’t you think I know that already, Shura!? Because I do, now let me go!!”

Making a clicking noise with her tongue and then huffing, she pushed him back into the hospital bed he was in currently and folded her arms. No way was she gonna let this slide, not by a long shot, and Yukio knew that all too well. He knew Shura all too well. “Yukio, why did you decide to do what you did and not say anything to anyone? We were all worried about you, Yukio! Even Rin more so...”

Now that made Yukio’s eyes widen greatly then, as he looked at her in a dumbfounded way, while trying to think of what he’d say. That didn’t make any sense now. Who was he kidding, he was confused by what she had just said there. So they weren’t told the proper story then. “What are you talking about, Shura!? I never just randomly left without saying anything to anyone now...”

Now it was Shura's turn to look confused by this, as she looked at Yukio, as if being told some lies. “No... We were told that you had run off randomly and that no one had a clue where you were, which was why I had been contacted by Mephisto and asked to find and bring you back.” Now Shura really is confused now.

“Is that what Sir Pheles himself told you all, Shura?”

─

“And you guarantee that I’m gonna be able to get away up there?” Yukio asked the older demon king of Time, as he was looking at a map that Mephisto had given to him on places to hide out at and disappear to. As Yukio wasn’t sure whether to believe these routes, or believe that Mephisto was actually helping him or setting him up.

He just wasn’t sure.

And he had good reason to feel cautious around the older male, as it was never a guarantee when Mephisto just wanted to jerk someone around or actually help them without an alternative motive. Not that Yukio was paying attention the now to look out for any of that, as he was just wanting quick help and a route to take.

“Of course it is all guaranteed that is what will happen, Mr Okumura, as I’m a man of my word~☆” Mephisto stated, showing off some teeth now as he smiled, to which Yukio now looked at him skeptically and sighed, and Mephisto’s smile faltered then a little. “Fine then... A man of my word most of the time then, see, happy? I changed it~☆” 

“Very. It’s the truth then, kind of...” Yukio answered and then went back to looking at the map he was given, as Mephisto narrowed his eyes then and rested his chin on one of his hands, propping his arm on the desk. “And what’s that suppose to mean exactly now, Mr Okumura? I like to believe I’m a man whom takes his jobs and words seriously, more than most of the time~☆”

At that Yukio just scoffed and stood up now, as he placed the map down on the other's desk and then pulled out his phone, writing down the location of the place he had picked and then pocketed his phone. Looking at the older demon king again. “You and I both know, very well now, that just simply isn’t true what you said there.”

And then Mephisto just burst out laughing then, enjoying his and Yukio’s conversation, as he really couldn’t defend himself and his lies anymore from the young brunette teenager. But it was fun to try to anyway. “And if I may ask, Mr Okumura, seeing as how I am your legal guardian now, to what reason are you doing this for and for how long will you play this game? Haven’t you gone too far now? Just how much further are you willing to go? Until Rin breaks?...”

At the mention of his older twin brother's name, his destined partner, his mate, Yukio visibly flinched and then relaxed again, composing himself. “If you think using my brother as a form of ‘guilt tripping’ me now, with saying what you have, don't bother... I just wanna test something, see if this works and changes things for mine and Rin’s destiny... But when that decides to fail and blow up in my face... Well... Heh... If this doesn’t work then I shall simply give in and do what instinct wants, and become mates with him...”

Mephisto just burst out into laughter again, as he leaned forward on his desk, pointing a finger Yukio’s way now, making the brunette look back at the older male in confusion and a little on edge. “Oh Mr Okumura, your simply too funny~☆ And cold. You, of all people now, should know that this isn’t something that can be run away from. But... Hmm...”

As Mephisto eyed Yukio some more for the now, he soon clicked his fingers and settled back in his chair and closed his eyes, grinning. “Very well, Mr Okumura, I shall let you have time to get away and when everyone notices your absence and start asking questions, I shall be honest and come forth with the truth of what is happening.”

─

Yukio should have known that Mephisto wouldn’t have said anything about that meeting they had, as he sighed and looked away and chuckled to himself, he wasn’t surprised. Not in the least bit. “Oh well, I guess he had his reasons too huh?... Hahahahah...” Yukio breathed out, as he slowly turned his head back in Shura's direction and then sighed. “I’ve screwed up haven’t I?...”

Shura just sighed and placed her hands on her hips, as she looked away and closed her eyes, while Amaimon remained looking at Yukio still. Clearly intrigued and interested in his youngest dominant half brother. “You, Yukio Okumura was it, you fascinate me. Very much.” Yukio now turned his attention to Amaimon, narrowing his eyes before clicking his tongue and then looking away. “Yeah, well... I’m nothing special...”

When Yukio uttered those words out, the doors to the medical wing room where Yukio, Amaimon and Shura were opened, revealing Mephisto and Rin whom entered the room. Making the three that were in the room already go silent, watching and waiting to see why they were here, but Yukio had a good idea on why they had come.

And he wasn’t sure whether he was ready to hear what may be said or not, not that he had much of a choice anyway on that, considering his condition and him being in hospital.

“Ah, Mr Okumura, your awake now, splendid!~☆” Mephisto breathed out by ways of greeting, as he made sure to properly close the door behind him and Rin, as they walked over to stand by the others. Yukio looked nervous and unprepared for what Mephisto had to say, and he should be, as the older demon king knew that Yukio knew what they were gonna discuss.

“Sir Pheles... Rin... Hey...” Yukio managed to say in an uninterested and slow tone of voice, as his eyes were narrowed a little, before they widened and went back to their normal size. He couldn’t believe how uncharacteristically impolite he sounded there, as he normally tries to keep a form of professionalism when addressing Mephisto or speaking around higher ups.

Tries to would be the right word now.

“How cold, Mr Okumura, we’re not that much in the bad books with you now are we?~☆” Mephisto joked and winked at the younger of the Okumura twins, while Rin seemed to be worried in case Yukio really did have them in some kind of ‘bad books’ now or hated them. He hoped that wasn’t the case.

Prayed even for that now.

“H-Hey Yukio...” Rin suddenly breathed out after an awkward silence hung over them all, as he soon approached Yukio some more and then wrapped his arms around the other, closing his eyes. He didn’t want this to be goodbye, or even bye at all between them, as he didn't want Yukio to be in a mood with him or hate him.

He didn’t...

That’s why, when his embrace was returned and he felt Yukio’s nose press against his neck, Rin held onto his twin tighter now and his tail slowly began to wind around Yukio’s arm. Making Mephisto grin now, while Shura and Amaimon were simply intrigued by what was happening. Before Mephisto chased them off, as he needed to do this next part in privacy with the two Okumura twins.

Which made Yukio a little more relaxed and calm about this, as he wouldn’t have to worry about another two pair of ears listening in.

“Now then boys, about this whole bond...”

─

As Shura and Amaimon were walking away from the medical wing that now had Yukio, Rin and Mephisto at, they both walked in silence before Shura broke it. “I really hope this all gets sorted out, those two idiots have a lot to fix. And then more after that...” She stated, as she made sure to glance from right and then left, making sure no one was listening in to their conversation.

That was the last thing they were needing the now.

“You doubt my big brother, woman?” Amaimon asked, looking in Shura's direction as he eyed her carefully now and walked in time with her. As Shura just looked back at Amaimon now and raised an eyebrow, before she scoffed and then looked to where she was walking. “I don’t doubt, Mephisto, I’m sure he’ll pull something out of his ass now and surprise us all... But I just hope he manages to succeed and do it properly, that’s all.”

Amaimon nodded his head to that, as he really is hoping that his older brother does fix this, because the last thing they need is having those twins two fiery personalities clashing again and fighting.

Just as Shura and Amaimon were about to round the corner then, they were soon stopped when they saw the other exwires there. Well, all except for Shima the now. That traitor. Worried expressions of some kind were on them all. Shura immediately cursed under her breath when she saw them all, as this sure would be fun explaining. “Hey guys, how are you all...--”

Just as Shura was about to finish her sentence she was cut off when Suguro stepped forward, raising a hand and cutting her off, indicating he wanted to speak and he wanted answers. Like right now. “Miss Kirigakure, I think I speak for everyone here when I ask this; but where the hell is Okumura and Mr Okumura?”

Yeah... just fun indeed.

─

“Yes? Uh-huh, I’m still working on that currently. Okay, okay, okay I’ll be sure to keep an eye on that situation then...” Shima spoke into his phone, as he looked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched or listened to. As he was making this seem like a normal everyday phone call. “As for the Okumura brothers situation, I believe Mephisto is speaking with them on sorting things out and to push them into going with the bond idea. But... it really is down to Yukio on whether he is gonna go along with it or not.”

That was true, the Illuminati’s plans were all riding on whether Yukio would go along and fully consummate their bond and then mate, because if he doesn’t then they were just gonna go after Yukio and persuade only him. No point in doing that to Rin, as he’s already stated his full commitment to stopping Satan and killing him.

Whereas Yukio is more on the wavering side of being persuaded and still with the Knights of The True Cross, as he wants to know about the mystery of his eyes, his and Rin’s births and gaining that knowledge is power.

Power Yukio wants no matter what.

“I’ll be sure to continue to keep an eye on those two... Okay, bye then.” Hanging up his phone and then putting it in his pocket, Shima simply placed himself against a wall and then looked off to the side, smiling. “Well, looks like my job is gonna be getting even more interesting from the looks of things.”

─

“Alright boys, I’m sure your both well aware of what I’m gonna suggest. Yes, I’m talking more to you, Mr Okumura.” Yukio avoided eye contact with the older demon king, as he simply folded his arms and closed his eyes, thinking about things. “Yeah, I’m well aware, Sir Pheles... Hurry up and get this over with already, I kinda... I kinda wanna go back to sleep and rest for a small while.”

Rin just remained silent as he was also wanting to know where Mephisto was going with this here, as he was curious. Looking between Yukio and Mephisto now, raising an eyebrow, he could sense the tension between them and he sighed. “Guys come on, drop this petty tension between you both, it’s actually embarrassing.”

Hearing that, the two males immediately looked away from one and another and looked at the wall, before clearing their throats and looking back at each other. The tension between them gone, for the now, which was good.

Perfect even.

“Anyway, as I was saying, I really think it’s high time that you two go ahead and consummate your bond, like, right now.” There was no reason for Mephisto to beat around the bush here, as he was just gonna come out and say it. Nothing more and nothing less to it, he was just gonna be blunt and straight forward here. Better that way.

He was just hoping that Yukio wouldn’t be awkward now about this whole thing.

“I see...” Yukio breathed out after silence had engulfed the room around them, making things awkward for some time, but now that Yukio broke it by saying that, Rin just looked at him. So surprised and stunned. “Wait! Hold the phone!! I heard you right there didn’t I, Yukio!? You wanna actually consummate it...?”

Yukio wasn’t surprised that Rin was stunned beyond belief here, as he himself would be, if their roles in this whole situation had been reversed now. So, reaching forward and placing both hands on either side of Rin’s face, he leaned forward and locked lips with the half demon. Smiling into the kiss as he feels Rin immediately return the kiss, catching his older twins tail wag at the corner of his eye.

“What a lovely reunion~☆” Mephisto teased, to which he heard no reply here, which he didn’t mind because at least this meant Yukio finally agreed. Just as Mephisto was about to say something further, he stopped and then looks toward the door when he hears something like the handle being jangled about with and the door being slid to the side, indicating someone opened the door and was coming in.

No, scratch that, not just someone, but a whole group of people; the group of exwires that ambushed Shura and Amaimon in the hallway, along with both Amaimon and Shura being there at the back of the exwires.

“Well, well, well this should be interesting now~☆”

─

“The twins? Those idiots? Oh well you see, Rin, he’s such an idiot that Yukio had to bail him out of something; you know how that little demon gets~” Shura joked, as she closed her eyes and smiled then, pouting soon afterward when she saw their faces. Their unbelieving faces. “Oh, you guys don’t need to know that, their both on a special mission the now. Mephisto’s orders. That’s all I swear.”

The exwires just looked at her and then looked at Amaimon, as they grew even more curious now in this whole thing. “Oh yeah? Then why the hell is this guy here?” Shura immediately went silent, looking away now and rubbed the back of her head as she was trying to think up a good lie as to why Amaimon was here.

However before she could actually do that, Amaimon just groaned in utter annoyance and boredom, and that made Shura panic as she knew unlike some people he couldn’t hold his tongue. “Don’t you dare, Amaimon...” Shura warned, to which Amaimon gave her a sideways glance and then looked back at the exwires, folding his arms.

He knows he shouldn’t say what is really going on, at least not for the now, as him and Mephisto had that talk, but with how things are the now, him and Shura are not gonna have enough time to lie about things and keep it hush forever.

Right now is a good example of that fact.

“You wanna know? I’ll tell you, but don’t tell me I didn’t warn you now.” Shura's eyes widened then, as she tried to reach for the demon king of Earth, only to be dodged and evaded each time she tried to shut him up. “Your friend, my young half brother, Rin Okumura, and his twin, my youngest half brother, Yukio Okumura, have a destined fated mate bond with one another. Right now, my big brother, as you know him by Mephisto, is currently talking the two twins into consummating their bond as we speak.”

It seemed like none of the exwires believed what came from Amaimon’s mouth there, until they looked at Shura and they all went pale, as she had went frozen on the spot and met none of their eyes. Which only meant...

Not wasting another minute any longer here, all the exwires took off running down the hallway that Shura and Amaimon came in, as both Shura and Amaimon were running behind them, trying to catch them before they could get to the room. “Hey! Get back here, you brats! We ain’t done talking just yet!!” Shura yelled, as she and Amaimon kept on their tail, until they paused and stopped in their tracks when they saw Suguro slide open the door to where Yukio, Rin and Mephisto were currently.

However instead of all three of them talking, like how Shura and Amaimon thought this was going to go, it seemed like both Okumura brothers were kissing and Mephisto was watching smiling happily about something. Until he looked around and saw everyone in the doorway, as his smile was still there, but instead of looking at everyone he was focusing heavily on Shura and Amaimon. Oh he’d have words with them later. “Well, well, well this should be interesting now~☆”

Hearing Mephisto speak up and clearly got his interest on something else, both twins broke their passionate reunion make up kiss, and saw what was the problem now. Oh. With their eyes wider now, Yukio wrapped his arms protectively around Rin, as Rin cuddled into Yukio for comfort and safety now, before speaking up. “H-Hey guys...”

This was sure awkward.

Stepping forward, as the others were all still trying to process what was happening the now in front of them, Suguro cleared his throat. “Okumura, what are you... Are you nuts?... That’s your brother...”

Hearing that, Rin just cuddled into Yukio even more and seeked out even more of Yukio’s protection, comfort and safety that he was feeling in the embrace the now. Because as of the now, he was feeling like he was needing that and more so the now.


	6. Chapter 6 – Behind the secrecy and truth pt 3.

“Okumura, what are you... Are you nuts?... That’s your brother...”

Those words rang in Rin’s ear, mind and thoughts now, as he clutched onto Yukio tighter now in their embrace of each other and the half demon hid his face in his younger brother's shoulder. Yukio on the other hand was livid now at hearing such a comment from Suguro just now, making Yukio embrace his older brother in a more protective and possessive manner, that and the fact that Rin was now seen as some incestuous demonic brat weirdo, made him feel bad as well.

Yukio was having many conflicting thoughts and feelings now.

This was exactly why he never just “accepted” this whole fate and destined pair that they were, because he was afraid of this happening. Afraid of Rin being more ostracized than he already is. And Yukio’s deepest fears of that very thing and thought happening was coming true now.

So very true.

“Wait Suguro, it’s not what you think, honestly.” Shura stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as she immediately rushed by all the other exwires and shielded Rin and Yukio. Of all the things she’s done, seen and believed, she never would have thought she’d be standing up for them in this manner. But, no matter what, she saw them as family and vice versa, which was why she didn’t have such a dramatic reaction to this as she’s got a close bond with both brothers somewhat; that and she knew how demonic fated pairs, destiny and strings work.

She knew that stuff all too well.

“Miss Kirigakure, you can’t really be serious can you? You do realise what these two are doing by being in that kind of relationship! Right!?” It didn’t shock Shura and Yukio, or anyone for that matter, to be honest that Suguro would have such a view point like this on this subject now, as he’s a religious man, a monk, and heir to take over the temple and Myōō Dharani sect back in Kyoto. So it’s not like they didn’t understand.

But even so, this was a touchy and sensitive subject.

“Suguro don’t be an idiot, all of you stop being idiots! Both Rin and Yukio Okumura are half demons, they share the same bloodline as their father, and as such, they would also have a fifty fifty percentage chance on either following the human side of things for fate strings or demon side of things for fate strings. And oh! Would you look at that! They just happened to follow the demon side of fate strings!” Shura couldn’t believe she was having to say this and defend them, not that she wouldn’t defend the twins, it’s just that, Mephisto is right there and could very much well explain this. But no! “So get a grip all of you and stop staring at them like that!”

The silence in the room was deafening.

“Shura... It’s fine, really it is, they are my students and as such they deserve an explanation and proper education on this; which I’ll provide for them in due time once I’m out of here and ready to do so.” Yukio finally spoke up, as he just kept his arms around Rin’s frightened and timid frame, while looking at the group of exwires.

While Yukio was now fully looking at them and not entirely hiding himself anymore behind Rin, all he heard were a few gasps leave their mouths now. This was the first time they finally got to see Yukio and what state he was in. He was demonic looking, which shocked them to say the least, as Yukio was meant to be the more human of the two of them.

Yukio’s appearance was much different than his usual self, his fangs were visible, his eyes were demonic and his pupils were slit like in appearance, his fingernails were slightly more sharper, but apart from these changes, and they really were minor changes unless someone was really looking, which they were, he was still the same old Mr Yukio Okumura, their teacher, that they all knew.

Still though, it was quite the shocker.

“Mr Okumura, I don’t mean to pry and such, but why do you look like that? I thought you told us all, when we found out about Rin and he was taken away to the Vatican to be questioned, that You yourself didn’t inherit anything from Satan like your brother did.” Izumo questioned, intrigued, as she stood there with her arms by her side and giving the two Okumura twins her complete attention.

Out of all of them in the room that was Yukio’s students and in his teaching classes, Izumo appeared to be the less startled and shocked by this, either because she was of a demon bloodline herself, she studied about it and knew this could happen or she simply has a good way of hiding her shock and startled self.

Whatever it was, neither Rin nor Yukio were going to think on what possibility it could be; Probably for the best that they don’t.

Looking at each other now and then sighing, the twins just kept each other in a firm and protective embrace for the now; Yukio holding Rin more so, as the half demon was needing to be reassured that he wasn’t in any danger. Both their demonic instincts were kicking in big time here. “Your right about that as I did in fact say that I didn’t inherit anything from Satan, which seems to not be true at all. If I was being honest I don’t know why I’m like this now, maybe because of the string? It’s hard to say, but I do know this all happened when Rin got his string and then entered his... Ahem... ‘Heat’ so to speak...”

Looking away after saying that last sentence, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Rin simply turned his head toward Yukio’s direction as quick as anything, glaring and having a beet red face now. “Yukio! Don’t tell them things like that!!” Having to hear his younger brother explain all of this and then add his own heat into this explanation was simply just embarrassing as hell, and was only making the hybrid shy and more nervous at this point.

Causing Rin to sink and seek out more of Yukio’s body heat now, for the comfort and security that was provided.

“Ack! I’m... I’m so sorry Rin! I didn’t mean to add that last part into my explanation there, really I’m sorry!!” Yukio immediately replied and apologised to Rin, as he placed a hand on his older brother's head and allowed for his fingers to glide through navy haired locks. Rin, never one to disappoint here, as soon as anything melted into the feeling of having that hand go through his hair, making him lean into the touch some more.

As that was happening the exwires looked away in somewhat discomfort, as seeing this side to the Okumura twins was new after all, even Amaimon and Shura looked away now, but not out of discomfort, but rather awkwardness. And Mephisto just smirked then laughed, watching everyone. “All your faces are just so priceless~☆ These two are only being cute here is all, nothing more really; be glad this is all you guys are seeing.”

And at that Amaimon and Shura just visibly shivered, remembering what happened in the mountain area.

“Anyway, I think it best to leave these two for the now, and let them sort things out.” Mephisto stated, clearly gesturing for everyone to head toward the door and leave the room now, as he knows that Yukio and Rin will be wanting to talk about things. Or if not wanting to, then they simply have to, as it’s a matter of urgency.

Time, like always after all, is ticking.

─

When Rin and Yukio were finally left alone, and Rin had managed to calm down since previously, Yukio had his brother sit in between his legs on the bed beside him. As he just continued to card his hands through Rin’s hair, keeping him calm. “Rin... I think Sir Pheles is right, about us needing to talk and such, it’s important...” The younger brunette Okumura spoke out, as he looked down at Rin.

Hoping he’d hear a good answer from the older.

“...” The navy haired male didn’t answer at first as he simply sat there, allowing for Yukio to move his hands through his hair, leaning into that touch and wanting more. He just wanted Yukio and that was it. “Yeah...” He finally answered after some time, looking up toward Yukio now and smiling softly. “Yeah we do need to talk about this thing, Yukio... The Clown is right about that...”

At least they were in agreement here.

“About the whole... mating thing... You do know what it entails right, Rin? I mean fully of course...” Yukio questioned and raised an eyebrow now, as he just continued to look at Rin and then tilted his head to the side, waiting for a response. Though, the longer time seemed to drag out and for an answer to come forth, the more Yukio doubted Rin knew.

Though the answer he did eventually get from Rin annoyed him completely, and made him want to slap the back of his brother's head then.

“Well sure I do, Yukio, what a silly question that is... Heh...” Rin answered and chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head and then having his face go red a little. He honestly didn’t have a clue, and Yukio knew that, and that was only further supported when Rin decided to speak up again and add something on to that. “You get hard, from foreplay, then stick your dick up me right?... ACK! WHAT THE HELL YUKIO!?”

Oh, that earned him a slap to the back of his head.

“You moron, that’s not at all how demons just do their mating, not one bit; as it’s completely different from that of humans you know, way different!”

─

“Do you really think that they’ll be able to sort everything out alright, Mephisto? I mean... What if Yukio does another, you know, runner?” Shura asked Mephisto, as she was perched atop his table, running her swords pointed tip against her fingernails, seeming uninterested in what she asked, when the demon king fine well knew that wasn’t true. Anyone who knew Shura knew that wasn’t true. “It's a possibility, you never know is all I’m getting at here...”

The demon king of Time just looked at the other, amused the now, while he simply placed his hands together and closed his eyes, slightly grinning now almost. He knew Yukio wouldn’t try and do a runner again, at least not now anyway, considering the pull that’s straining on both of the twins is making things harder to control; their demonic instincts are kicking in heavy here. “Ah Shura, I would have thought you’d be the last person to be concerned with either of those two twins now~☆”

That sure earned him a glare and questioning look now.

“But to answer your question honestly though, my dear, that would be a big ‘no’ from me. Why? Simple. Mr Okumura now understands things fully, which I’ve tried to explain to him in my own fun way, eh, but anyway... He understands things fully now and is aware of the pull between himself and dear Rin becoming stronger now; making them keep their basic of urges and carnal desires at bay for one and other. Quite romantic not?~☆”

“As much as I’m not offended here or disturbed like the others, and believe me they were pretty offended and disturbed by Rin and Yukio’s new developed relationship, I don’t need to hear about that from you about them now on such matters like carnal desires and urges.” Shura immediately stated, visibly shaking and looking away now before looking back at the other and sighing. “Your enjoying this way too much you know that?”

“Am I?~☆” The demon king asked in a teasing and amusing manner, as he looked at Shura in interest and then began to laugh now. He really did find this enjoying and entertaining really, in a twisted way of course. But, just because he thinks that way here, doesn’t mean he’s not going to help out now in any way with things, as he would. Has been doing so. “No your right, I totally do find this enjoying and entertaining; in my very own twisted way, of course~☆ Though... I’ll also take this seriously and help out when I can, of course.”

“Mhm, I’m sure your ‘helping’ won’t be coming with some sort of catch now huh?” Normally Mephisto did have a catch to the things that he did, but sometimes that also wasn’t the case for him to. Especially now since Yukio can become a rather violent and troublesome individual if wanting to be, which Mephisto and Amaimon don’t want. It was hard stopping the younger of the Okumura twins before after all.

“Shura my dear, you wound me you know that?~☆” He then let out some laughter again, before going all quiet and looking at the other again, resting his chin on his hand and then resting his elbow on his desk, leaning forward and smiling now happily. Calmly even. “But no, I don’t have a catch to helping out those two now; not, when if I fail, Mr Okumura could become a potential problem again. So I’d rather see those two as mates and calm with one and other, rather than deal with either of them.”

Yes, Mephisto had mentioned about not wanting to deal with either of the twins. Why? Because even though Yukio is classed as a dominant demon in nature and has proven, even shown, himself to be a rather troubling and violent individual, Rin could just as well as become violent and troubling; maybe not to the extent of what Yukio could be like, but he'd still be considered as one, especially when taking into account of his demonic powers and abilities now.

Which would become more uncontrollable and brutal.

“Shura, my dear, have you by any chance heard what happens when demons mate now? What’s in store for the Okumura twins once they do?” Mephisto questioned, smirking when seeing the intrigued look on Shura’s face, which he was glad for. He was wanting for her to become intrigued and a little invested in knowing this too. “So you don’t? Heh, how innocent of you I must say~☆”

Shura just scowled then and glared at the older male before her, as she stood up from sitting atop Mephisto’s desk and turned to face him. Arms folded and a slightly irritated look about her. Anything that concerned the two Okumura twins, anything at all, and she was on it or making sure everything with them was fine. It was no secret that she viewed them both as family herself now. “So? What is it that I’d be needing to know about them now, Mephisto?”

─

Rubbing the back of his head some more and looking away with a slightly red looking face, embarrassment clearly written on his face, Rin just ducked his head down a bit and looked at Yukio out of the corner of his eye. Clearly too embarrassed and shy now to ask his brother to elaborate on what he had meant, as he wanted to be educated on this whole ‘mating’ process that would be happening between them.

Especially since he knows that being the submissive demon would automatically place him as a bottom then, basically making him the one on the receiving end of things, but even still though, that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have to be a power bottom now; as he can very well be that if wanting to be.

“Look Rin, I’m sorry alright?” Yukio finally spoke up for once since having gone silent previously and sighing, as he placed a hand over his face and pinched the skin in between his eyebrows a little, thinking about things. He obviously didn’t miss how Rin seemed to look at all when first talking about this, with the interested look his older brother was giving off on seeming to want to know about this some more. Which he couldn’t blame Rin over now, considering this is all new to him now and he wouldn’t have a clue about anything. “I’m sorry for having lost my temper and slapped you like I had done.”

At least he’s apologising and feels bad for it.

Maybe.

Especially since Rin was meant to be kept in the dark about things and even have a normal life, though, looking at their lives now and what they are doing, it’s easy to see how quickly and easily that plan got chucked out of the window.

“It's alright, Yukio, honest! It’s not like it hurt all that much...” Rin stated, with a slight pout and purse of his lips, continuing to rub the back of his head where Yukio had slapped him previously. He was telling the truth that it didn’t hurt, yes, but, that still didn't make it sting less for him now. That, and it caught him by surprise really, which would have made it hurt anyway, but more so as he wasn’t expecting it.

“You say that, Rin, and yet your still rubbing the back of your head and looking like a kicked puppy.” Yukio answered the other now and sighed then, bluntly stating facts here and then looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. Yeah, Yukio felt bad, sure he did, but Rin did also have that coming to him considering his answer to what Yukio had asked. So, he’s halfway between guilt and not caring really.

Like with most things that involved Rin in this way.

“Well, you did give me quite the fright there when you did slap the back of my head you know.” Rin honesty answered and slowly began to stop rubbing the back of his head now, and soon placed his hands by his side again and then sighed. Closing his eyes. “I was joking, I know that there is more to demon courtship than the simple things humans just do; I just didn’t know the actual answer, and so I thought I’d make you flustered by giving a smart ass answer, but that didn’t work out so well now. Did it?”

“No it did not, idiot.” Yukio quickly shot back, without hesitation too, and simply glared at Rin then. At times like this, he both wanted to kiss and slap his brother, yet he also wanted to embrace him and shield him from such things. But he knows that wouldn’t work. “Rin... If your wanting to know about how demon courtship differs from humans, then I’ll tell you; but it will come with a price if you do so choose to continue with our fated partner bond, and this is a warning. So be honest and tell me right now, without hesitation at all, that you want to do this. No matter what.”

Again, Yukio was saying this to drill it into Rin’s head what is happening and would happen if their bond courtship is to go further than it already is currently.

“I do wanna know and I do wanna be with you, Yukio. I’ve...” The half demon began then stopped himself, as he slowly took Yukio’s hands in his own and held them tightly, closing his eyes and smiling. “I’ve always felt this way deep down and wanted it, so much.” After saying that, Rin’s eyes slowly opened and he looked right at Yukio and soon he turned shocked by what he saw; a single tear running down the brunette male's cheek.

“Yukio?...”

Yukio didn't answer or do anything the now as his mind and thoughts were currently processing this moment and what Rin had just said to him, especially the navy haired male's actions in this moment, all of it was emotional for the younger twin. Very emotional as he’s always, deep down no matter what, wanted Rin to say that. “... Thank you...” Was all Yukio simply breathed out as he soon embraced his older twin in a hug and held him close, increasing his hold a little like Rin would slip from his grasp or that he was simply sleeping and that Rin would fade away from him.

It’s only natural that he act like this, as it has been years he’s had to live and put up with this whole unrequited love fated string between them.

“Yukio...” Rin breathed out as he allowed for Yukio to embrace him, as the older twin simply placed his face against Yukio’s chest and leaned into his brother's warmth. His tail wagging about from side to side as he did so, until he looked upward and smiled, getting teary eyed himself now. “... You’re so silly you know that, four eyes?” He questioned, chuckling a little and then leaning upward, capturing Yukio’s lips with his own and as he did so his ears were beginning to point downward now.

When the younger twin felt a pair of soft lips press against his own, that’s when the water works really kicked in now on him, as tear after tear began to escape his eyes now and slide down his cheeks, as he happily returned the kiss and closed his eyes. The tears still escaping his closed eyes and flowing down his cheeks, as he simply placed his hands on Rin’s waist now and then held him close, wrapping his arms around the other's waist then. Getting comfortable and relaxed. Breaking the kiss now and opening his eyes, meeting Rin’s own now.

“Thank you, I mean that Rin, I’m so happy...”

─

“Well, my oh my~☆ Isn’t that just touching, Amaimon? It seems the Okumura brothers have finally decided on what they wanna do about their string, which I’m glad about, it really should have been dealt with sooner rather than later, but it’s done now.” Mephisto spoke causally as he looked out of his window, hands behind his back and a smile on his face. What he said wasn’t him being sarcastic or even him trying to act like a smart ass here, for once, as he was being honest.

The Okumura twins really should have sorted things out sooner than now, but because of certain past events and choices, that never happened.

“Big brother, I’ve always wondered why you never talk about your mate for? I know you have one, or did, so why?” Amaimon asked, curiously, gazing at his older brother's back and sighing then looking away.

Amaimon wasn’t stupid, sure Mephisto may disclose some information about himself depending whom it is, but one thing he’s never heard the demon king talk about is his own fate string. And it’s not like anyone knows whether it was a demon or human or possibly a mixed breed like Rin and Yukio, as Mephisto always has his gloves on at the best of times. That and he always seems to dodge the subject.

“My mate?...” Mephisto questioned, looking over his shoulder now and raising and eyebrow, before smirking sinisterly. Slowly taking off his right hand glove and holding his hand up, allowing the demon king of Earth to get a good look at his pinky; which was red, meaning it was a human, but the colour was so dull. Muted even. This sure shocked Amaimon anyway. The colour wasn’t like normal red human strings, which is normally a lively and warm red, as this appeared to be something described as dead and cold looking with it's colour.

“My mate has long since been dead, Amaimon.”

─

Slowly pacing back and forth within his room, Suguro happened to have been muttering to himself about the Okumura twins. Konekomaru was simply sitting on his bed and watching the taller male pacing around, as he kept quiet. He simply didn't know what to say or think about this, but he does know one thing, he isn’t as shocked and surprised as he initially was when first discovering this out. After all, it’s probably was just a demon thing like Shura told them and he wasn’t gonna fault the two brother's because of that.

If it’s seen as a normal and completely fine thing in demon eyes, then, slowly accepting it of course, he'll try to see it in that light as well.

“Bon, worrying about this situation and yourself over this and such isn’t gonna help you know. That and remember, Mr Okumura said he’d explain everything in due time, so let’s wait and hear him out.” Konekomaru spoke, looking worried at Suguro whom simply sighed and came to sit beside him now.

“Your right, your right Koneko. I just... I just can’t help but think about this and have it playing on my mind, worrying me.” Suguro soon spoke up and answered the other, as he just sighed again and closed his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck now and soon standing up, getting his shoes on and then grabbing his coat, heading for the door before pausing when hearing a voice behind him.

“Where are you going at this hour, it’s nearly curfew!” Konekomaru reminded the other and looked even more worried, as he saw Suguro turn his head and look in his direction, making him become rooted to the spot he was in currently.

“Out. I need to clear my head for a wee while, and running or walking about usually helps with that.”

And with that last sentence leaving Suguro’s lips, he simply opened the door and shrugged on his coat, leaving the dorm room and heading out for a while like he said, leaving Konekomaru there by himself. He didn’t really know what he should do about Suguro, as he supposes that this whole situation will just be something that he needs some time to process and accept; like with most things that the monk heir usually did.

The person whom he was most thinking about the now, as he thinks about things, is Shima. Neither him nor Suguro have seen him for a wee while so far the now, and everyone else for that matter say and realise that as well. Just where the hell was Shima exactly? Was he doing some spy work for the Illuminati? For Mephisto? Hanging around Izumo without really hanging around her or anyone for that matter?

He wasn’t sure.

“I’m sure he’ll turn up soon, he always usually does eventually, it has only been a few hours...”

─

When Suguro left the dorm fully where they were all at, he began to start his usual run around the place that he'd do in the morning. Though this wasn’t the morning at all, he needed some fresh air and some time to cool off and think things through. Either that or he's gonna have a breakdown trying to think about what happened earlier.

He still couldn’t convince himself to see this as a demon thing and not as something sinful, as Suguro being human saw this as incest and sin. Which was why he decided to go for his run the now rather than sleep this off, as he knows that that just wouldn’t be happening. Not anytime soon anyway.

That and because he couldn’t believe neither of them spoke up about this at all, weren’t they all friends?

“Damn it...”

The only thing that he really could do the now was try and not think about it by calming down, and wait for Yukio to explain himself.

All of it.

As the Kyoto monk heir kept on running, now coming up to a familiar overpass that he usually passes by, he soon stopped and looked around. Something felt off, very off. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen Shima for a while now and only now does it dawn on him what that pink cotton candy coloured haired idiot could be up to.

And if it’s what he thinks it is or could be, then this isn’t good.

Bon!” A familiar voice called out from nowhere, causing Suguro to turn instinctively on his heels and face where he heard that voice coming from, or thought he did, coming face to face with whom he had just been thinking about. He didn't seem to be up to anything anyway, though, then again, Shima was good at hiding things especially from before when the Illuminati came here and he helped Izumo to get kidnapped. “What are you doing out here? Aren’t you usually settling down for the night and stuff?”

“I could say the same thing to you about that, traitor.” Suguro countered, as he eyed the other carefully before relaxing a little. There was no need to be on guard and on high alert with Shima, not the now anyway, as he knows that the other wouldn’t dare do anything here. Not while surveillance is around. “What are you up to, Shima? Honestly.”

Tilting his head to the side and smiling innocently, even closing his eyes, Shima raised his arms up and shrugged then. Still smiling, only causing Suguro to glare a little now. “Me? I’m not up to anything at all, Bon. Just been keeping an eye on Izumo is all, you know~” That wasn’t true at all, as he has been in contact with the Illuminati and keeping tabs on the Okumura brothers, reporting back and keeping Lucifer and the Illuminati up to date with what’s happening here, but Shima sure hopes Suguro will buy that lie and not poke for information.

The thing is, Shima hasn’t been interacting really with Izumo, and he should.

“I see, almost forgot you two had developed some kind of bond with one another. As weird as it is.” He added the last part just to get a rise out of the other and to make him a little annoyed, as the Kyoto monk heir folded his arms then. “Shima, level with me here, what’s going on? What is exactly going on with the Okumura twins?”

At that Shima just gulped and stared wide eyed at the taller male in front of him, as he was trying to come up with a way on how he is going to explain this now. After all, Shima knows for certain what’s up, as does Mephisto, Amaimon, Shura and Lucifer now, thanks to him, but Suguro and all the others may be lacking in knowledge on that department; even Izumo may have some idea what’s going on, but that’s up to her whether she wants to share with the others now.

“Whatever do you mean by that, Bon? I know they’re both the sons of Satan and all, but that doesn’t mean anything is wrong or up with them you know~” Shima stated, as he though of going with a teasing and playful workaround here, still smiling and looking composed.

This is why Mephisto chose Shima when first coming to Kyoto and looking for someone to fill in as his double agent spy; as Shima was always able to, most of the time that is, stay composed and cool under tough or awkward situations. He’s also good at putting up a good facade when around the others, which was why everyone was so shocked when discovering that he was a double agent spy for both the Illuminati and True Cross order.

He's never suspected.

“You know fine damn well that isn’t what I was getting at!” Suguro yelled out in complete anger then, becoming irritated by Shima’s tone of voice and how he chose to phrase that there. Suguro had long since moved on from his grudge on the Okumura twins being Satan’s sons, mainly Rin, when the whole incident at Kyoto happened. “I’m talking about those two having a string bond with each other! I’m sure you know something.”

Ah, so that’s what this whole thing was about and why Suguro was out so late then doing his usual morning run, as he gathered Suguro must have been pretty confused, annoyed and thinking heavily about this. How interesting. “String? Bond? Them two? Haven’t heard anything at all, Bon~” Shima answered, looking right at Suguro now and smiling, then placing his hands in his pockets. Acting nonchalantly.

“Don’t you dare lie to me... Don’t you dare! I know you must know something, considering what your doing and who your doing things for!” The taller male countered then, gritting his teeth and then making his hands into fists. “I just wanna understand what is happening between those two a little more, as I don’t wanna go and say something unnecessarily hurtful to one of them now due to me misunderstanding something.”

“Oh? And have you asked them what it may could mean? Or what any of this means?” Shima questioned, curious to see how much Suguro was willing to ask to want to know about this. Not that he’d blame the guy of course. “Let me guess, you did, and Mr Okumura said he’d say and reveal all in due time didn’t he? Well, if that’s the case, why not wait till he says so man? I doubt you’ll have to wait for long if you do.”

“Its got nothing to do with the waiting part! Honestly!” Suguro immediately answered, taking a small step forward and then going backward again, gritting his teeth. “I just wanna know what’s up. That’s all, nothing else.”

Shima was surprised by Suguro’s answer, as he wasn’t expecting the taller male to bite quite like that, but then again, at least the other did and now he could tell Suguro what he wanted to know. Missing a few details here and there out of course. “Well, it’s just as it is; those two are a fated pair, Bon. Not much else to say. Yes, they are family and such, but demons don’t really see that distinction when it comes to partners and mates; not that being related would do anything anyway, as mating in the family actually keeps the bloodline strong believe it or not, keeps the demonic heritage strong for generations.”

While Suguro listened, he couldn’t help but grit his teeth and clench his hands up into fists, letting the words sink in and letting his brain process this. It just sounded so... foreign. “I see, well, now that helps makes this whole thing a bit more easy to understand actually. And I was also wondering... Unrelated to the Okumura brothers... What are you up to now? What have you been doing since leaving the dorm late at nights, and I know it’s not got anything to do with Izumo, as believe me, she’d probably have said something to me and Koneko at Cram school.”

He honestly really thought that Suguro had forgotten about that or at least let it slip as it was, but looks like he didn’t, and that just caused Shima’s expression to become almost deadpan in a way, vacant. Like he couldn’t be bothered to hide what it was that he had and has been doing. “What have I been up to late at nights these days? Well, before, normally I’d have said I was reading my dirty magazines, but now, I guess I’ve been told to keep tabs on the Okumura twins and report what happens daily.”

Suguro was honestly surprised that Shima was so straight up with him on what he was doing, but then again, Shima was one to not take life as serious as most, which worried Suguro at times really. “And why do you have to do that for? What could the Illuminati need to know that on the Okumura twins for? Or Mephisto for that matter? For what purpose is knowing that Rin and Yukio are a fated partner pair, gonna accomplish for them?...”

“You want my honest opinion or theoretical one? Because, from what I’ve heard when talking with either Mephisto or the Illuminati, when two demons mate and become one, making the bond and string between them stronger, powerful, but not only does it do that to the string and connection between them, but it does that to the demons in question.” Shima answered, looking up at the sky and smiling carefree, closing his eyes before reopening them and sighing. “I guess that’s why they wanna know all about the Okumura twins, including their activities, behaviour and interactions, because they wanna either recruit or experiment on them when they become a true mated fate pair.”

─

“Come on, Yukio, stop with the waterworks now; you’ve been doing this for half an hour now...” Rin stated in a soft and gently spoken tone, as he patted Yukio’s back, still comforting his twin. He’s not use to seeing Yukio cry like this, as it has been a while since he did see it, and that was when they were both kids. Which only added some more to Rin’s taken aback and surprised expression.

Yukio however was just cuddling into Rin, keeping his arms tightly locked around his older brother's chest area. Having his head rest on Rin’s shoulder, as tear upon tear kept escaping through his eyes and falling down his face. He didn’t understand why he was so emotional the now, maybe because, since Rin developed his string, Yukio hasn’t had to deal with an unrequited love? He wasn’t sure if that was the reason for him being this way, but he couldn’t seem to think of another reason for it now.

“I’m sorry Rin...” Yukio finally managed to answer Rin now without his voice being overtaken by all of his crying and sniffling, as he slowly loosened and lightened his hold on Rin, looking into his brother's eyes now. Smiling as he did so. “But I really meant the ‘thank you’ I said to you earlier, as I really am thankful and glad about this, Rin; even if it’s sinful and such in others eyes. I couldn’t care, I love you and that’s all there is to it.”

Rin was happy to hear that, real happy in fact, no, beyond happy actually, as he just smiled at Yukio and then leaned forward. Connecting his lips with Yukio’s own, only giving a few quick kisses here and there, pulling back after doing so and placing his hands on either side of Yukio’s face, rubbing his thumbs up and down his twin’s cheeks. “I know Yukio, I completely know that believe me; I’m the same.”

Hearing that final thing there being said by Rin about them being the same, meaning how their feelings, thoughts and emotions were the same as each other, just caused the brunette male's cheeks to turn a slight pink colour and he smiled some more then.

More than happy to hear that fact.

“Though there is still one thing that I don’t quite understand, or rather that I just don’t know how to understand in fact, Yukio, and that would be why you exactly ran away.” Rin soon breathed out, letting his thoughts out now and be heard by the other. Mephisto did tell them to work things out and such, and well, that's exactly what they’re gonna do. Even if it’s gonna feel like pulling teeth out now with some questions and answers to things. “I trust you had a reason and such for doing that, it’s just that I don’t know why or what. And well... I was just wondering if you’d be alright clarifying for me why you did it and such? Please?”

“Ah... That.” Was all Yukio said out and looked off to the side, placing one of his hands over his lips and sighing then, closing his eyes. He should have known that a type of question like that would pop up now, it was a rather traumatic experience for Rin now; seeing how he’s still new to the whole fate mate partner strings thing. “Well, since knowing for a long time whom my destined mate would be, and seeing how you got treated already by people, I pretended that there was nothing and tried to grow some distance between us; being hopeful in this making your string never appear that would lead us to one and other. Seeing how you seemed to fantasize over girls a lot, making jokes and such and the way that you looked at Shiemi, I figured I was doing a good thing... But then I realised that I wasn’t, I’m sorry.”

Listening to all that Yukio had to say there and letting it sink in, giving him some time to think about what he’d say in reply, he was just happy that the other was honest with him. The last he wanted or needed was for his brother to tell him lies or for him to tip toe around it.

“I see... Well, I’m glad that we didn't grow apart in that aspect and did end up like this.” Rin finally answered, feeling his cheeks sting a little as he had a goofy wide happy smile on his face now. He couldn’t begin to even describe or even put into words how he was feeling, as happy would be an understatement; as well as other words like ecstatic and thrilled.

He was far beyond all those words that are positive and have connotations with happiness or feeling elevated in life, that's how much this meant to him.

“You know, Yukio, if this is something that you don’t wanna do the now, then...” The navy haired male began to say, pausing and then going silent all of a sudden, as he closed his eyes. Beginning to make his hands into fists now. “With the whole mating, consummating and bringing us together as one, we can hold off for a wee while longer if that’s what your needing...”

The younger Okumura couldn’t help but smile then at his brother's words, but he already knows the answer to those questions. And quite honestly, they can’t hold off any longer; as it’s already been delayed this much so far and not to mention that the string connecting them is becoming heavier and making the attraction between each other stronger with each passing second, minute and day. They simply just don't have enough time anymore for that luxury.

Time is ticking.

“Rin...” Yukio softly called out, placing a soft and gentle hand on the side of Rin’s face, slowly placing his other hand on the hospital bed that he was on, as he looked closely at Rin. “It's too late for waiting or holding off any longer, as by actual facts, we should have consummated this whole bond over a year or two ago. But... you didn’t have yours then.”

That shocked and surprised Rin really, as he honestly thought they could delay and wait to do this thing whenever they wanted to. However it seems like, unlike human string bonds, a demon one can only run on a certain time frame and then both have to be ready to do it whether wanting to or not. This was both a con and pro of demon bonds, as it didn’t allow for someone to know more about the demon strings more or let them become ready on their own, but it did stop people from just randomly waiting for long period of times to consummate their bonds or getting cold feet.

“So does this mean that we're... That we're gonna... You know...” Yukio won’t lie, he really did find it cute how Rin was beginning to stutter and become a red faced mess now. That just wasn’t like his brother really, but then again, ever since developing his string and instincts it’s been a rather common thing now. Which he just absolutely loves.

“Yes, that is what this means, Rin; we'll mate sooner rather than later.”

─

“So big brother, your mate is dead? But...” Amaimon stated, looking down at the ground then as he sat up on the couch, and narrowing his eyes a little, clearly thinking about what he’d say or could say. After all, what could he say here? Nothing, absolutely nothing. “But if your mate had died then, big brother, why haven’t you, you know, been mourning or something?”

Mephisto was expecting Amaimon to ask such a thing, as unlike a human, a demons mournful state over one's mate could last for a very long time.

A long one indeed.

“It's not that I haven’t been or had time to mourn you know, Amaimon. It’s... It’s complicated, that’s all little brother.” Mephisto answered the other male, as he flashed Amaimon a smile then and winked. Showing his playful nature still, and yet, he sounded and looked serious still. The demon king of Time was rather good at putting up facades at times, so, much like this time right here like any other, it shouldn’t be hard for him to do it here.

“Hmm...” The demon king of Earth hummed out, looking at the older demon before him and then sighing, closing his eyes. “I understand then, I won’t ask again.” He added on, leaning forward and become hunched over, as he had his chin resting on his hands and closed his eyes, trying to think about something else now.

“Anyway, little brother, I think it’s about time that I say this now rather than later.” Mephisto said, after a few minutes of silence passed between them both, he turned himself fully toward Amaimon now and still continued to smirk. “But I think it’s about time I place you in charge of watching those two Okumura twins, and report back to me. Okay?~☆”

Amaimon didn’t seem to really enjoy that idea now, as his eyes immediately snapped open and he stared his older brother down then, glaring harder as time went on. He couldn’t believe this, couldn’t believe what Mephisto was saying here. “Why do I gotta do that for!? Haven’t you already got that pink haired double traitorous spy on them!?”

Well, Amaimon did have a point there; but it’s about time that Mephisto explain something here.

“Funny that you mention Mr Renzou there, Amaimon, really funny.” Mephisto commented and smirked some more then, showing some tooth now, as he looked from his brother and then off to the side, before looking back. “Mr Renzou isn’t the one whom I have fully asked to watch over those two twins now; not with Mr Renzou working with both us and the Illuminati now, and especially not with our dear older brother Lucifer having taken an interest in Mr Okumura now. That job of watching them would fall to either you or Ms’ Kirigakure~☆”

Well, good to know that Mephisto has some sense about his plans, but then again, it’s not like Amaimon has ever doubted his brother's plans before. Not really. “I see.” Was all that the demon king of Earth replied with, as he sighed and closed his eyes again, his ears going down a little in that moment. “Fine, I’ll watch those two kids then.”

“Perfect~☆ Don’t disappoint or let me down now.”

─

“Man, what a day this has all been...” Shura said to herself as she dropped carelessly into a chair now, and looked upward toward the ceiling and sighed. She wasn’t sure what she was making of those two idiots relationship and circumstances the now, and by ‘those idiots’ she’s obviously talking about Rin and Yukio.

She’s always viewed those two brothers as odd and interesting, even like smaller brothers of her own really, but to see and hear about them being a fated mating pair, she just didn’t know. Of course she’d stand by them and protect them no matter what, always, but she just wasn’t sure how to process this. Not yet, like everyone else, and it would take some time, just like everyone else as well.

She’s known about Yukio’s and Rin’s weird fated mate pairing since, unintentionally of course, Shiro and Yukio were having a discussion in the old man’s office and they revealed it then when she walked by. She knew about demon mating pairs and what differences they have to normal human ones, so that’s why she never said or had any negative views on it. To her, it was as normal as anything else really.

But when she had heard Yukio saying something about wanting to create a rift between him and his brother, for their bond to grow a little distant and for Rin to develop a bond to someone else. It did seem like a logical thing in thinking, really it did, but since Yukio’s already got his string bond to his mate, then that means Yukio couldn’t have another one to anyone else. That both made her angry and sad at and for Yukio, sad because she felt sympathy for the poor brunette male and angry because he’s trying to do what he said.

As everyone knows, who’s studied and knows about demon mating bonds, it’s not something that is easy at all to get rid of or to have a fated mating pair bond go a different way.

Especially not one that’s a destined mating pair now.

And now look at those two, both entwined by their destined bond thread once more and closer than ever again, like how they are meant to be.

“This is gonna be so complicating when the higher ups here about this, but no matter what, I swore to them, Mephisto, myself and the old man that I'd protect those two no matter what. And that’s just what I’m gonna do. Always. For they are like my family in a way...”

─

Sitting in silence for a wee while, letting what was discussed sink in and be thought about, the two Okumura twins stared at each other and then away from each other and back again at each other, switching between looking at each other and looking away. The atmosphere was both awkward and heavy the now. Though, then again, this was something that Rin and Yukio needed to talk about and deal with.

Or else this whole thing is just gonna get a whole lot worse for them, and they didn’t need that now.

“Yukio...” Rin finally spoke up, after darting his eyes back and forth between Yukio and the side of the room they were in, while his mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he was trying to think of what to say. “I know I may not have developed a string bond with you, until now, and that I may not know about string bonds and demon mating and such, let alone anything like that really, even for humans... But... I... I wanna know. So please, tell me about this whole thing; I wanna know and wanna know how to be a good mate for you.”

That surprised Yukio very much so as he wasn’t expecting Rin to have ever said that in his wildest of dreams, because knowing Rin and knowing how he reacts to things like a big baby, he was expecting something a little more immature to come from the navy haired male. But to hear how serious and see how serious Rin was in this moment, that just made Yukio realise how, in a good way, Rin has managed to surprise him over the years.

And he loves Rin for that.

“Your really serious about this aren’t you?” Yukio voiced out his thoughts there to his twin, which Rin just nodded his head back in response, which made Yukio happy to know. He was really happy to know that. “Well where should I start then, as there are many elements and every demon is different really as some don’t even do all the things, and some do all, and some don’t do any at all.”

Rin just nodded his head again and listened carefully to Yukio, giving his twin every bit of his concentration and focus, as he really wanted to learn about this. No, he didn’t just want to learn about this thing, but he needed to as well. It was mandatory really, as he didn’t know anything about demon bonds, mating or about demon mates and pairs in general, so that’s why he was also doing this.

“Anyway, I guess I could explain and give some examples of what demon mates and pairs do with each other.” Yukio soon added on, as he looked right at Rin and then pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Well, as you may know by now, demons by nature are greedy and more possessive over what is seen as ‘their’ property, which you have experienced Rin about once or twice already since developing that string. However it’s nothing to be ashamed of, as all demons do it at some point in their lives, it’s just that submissive demons are more docile than the dominant kind.”

That surprised Rin, as he doesn’t recall Yukio ever showing possessive behaviour over him at all. Or has he just been oblivious and not noticed at all? “If that’s the case then, why haven’t you been, you know, like that over me?...” Saying that caused a slight blush to appear on the older Okumura’s cheeks, as he never once thought that he'd ask someone, more importantly his brother, to be possessive over him now.

Yukio just cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, as he was wondering what Rin was getting at there, until it clicked. And a cheeky smile came to his lips. “Oh Rin, I know how to control my possessive tendencies to a degree, after all, I’ve had to deal with an unrequited love fated mating pair for so long now~ That and well... Don’t you remember that I’d always be hugging you and cuddling in when we were kids? How we’d even sleep together in the same bed? That was a behaviour only done by dominant demons, being really clingy and being stuck to their fated partner, as it’s like scent marking in a way that says ‘this is mine so stay away’.”

Rin was expecting for Yukio to say how over the years that it’s gotten a bit easier to control his possessive nature, but to hear how he had been doing such things since they were kids, shocked Rin. He couldn’t believe how Yukio has been so patient and how he hasn’t been obvious with who he’s had a tied bond with. Which must have been really hard. “Yukio...”

“Though, that doesn’t mean I don’t get jealous at all, Rin~” Once Yukio had admitted and said that, he reached up and outward, taking hold of Rin’s top collar and pulling him forward, bumping foreheads with him and looking deeply into his eyes. “I get severely possessive and jealous over you, Rin, especially when I see how hands on and close you are with members of my cram school class and I always will be like that; I just will hide it more, or try to anyway at least, as a dominant demon who’s jealous is ugly looking.”

Ugly looking? Now Rin was curious what Yukio meant by that, and even more so, he wanted to see what it looked like now. He didn’t know why he had such thoughts of wanting to make and see Yukio being jealous and possessive over him, as he just had them thoughts and feelings. He figured it must have been a submissive demon thing, as it gave a sense that the other partner was willing to fight for them and always be looking their way.

“Huh...” Was all Rin could think of saying right the now, as he looked into Yukio’s teal orbs and felt a stronger blush come on now from their closeness. Normally this wouldn’t have been a problem, their closeness then, but then again, things weren’t exactly like this now. So this changes things significantly.

“I guess I should say this now, instead of withholding information, but you and I have been sexually mature since thirteen years of age, as demons tend to grow and mature at a much more quicker rate than normal humans do mostly; though, that doesn’t mean anything sexual would have been going on, more like we'd have claimed each other as mates with bonding mark ties, and developing our strings of course, and nothing else.” Yukio slowly let go of Rin’s collar then and leaned backward, rubbing the back of his head and closing his eyes. “However, because of me and you being classed as a Nephilim, that can also throw out normal timing processes for us, like normal coming of sexual maturity timing for us; which may have been the case since you got your string much later on, instead of around the same time as when mine showed up.”

That actually made sense to Rin, in a way, or at least it explained things in a more logical way now. It also explained why Yukio appeared more mature, acted it and also looked it too. Now Rin understands. “And what about the whole mating process? How does that exactly work now?...” Rin asked, extremely curious now as to hear what the other would say in regards to that.

Just what exactly was needed or had to be done during the mating process, that would be to consummate their bond.

“Well, Rin, and this is why I was getting cold feet about consummating with you and why I was angry when you developed your string; as I knew then that we'd need to carry this out.” Yukio answered, running one of his hands in his hair now and slicking it back a little, as he sighed. “Rin, when two demons consummate their bonds, it starts out with foreplay, which is normal, but then it gets a little messy after that; with teeth, nails and biting...”

Yeah, demons start out fine and normal, then it just becomes violent in some aspects, but demons actually find it rather pleasing adding a little, or in some cases a lot, pain to it.

“I see, but Yukio I gotta say something, and I want you to listen to me right now; whether the consummation is gentle, normal, hair or even painful, I’d never regret it and I’ll always want it no matter the outcome.” Rin spoke, as he smiled then and his tail swayed about in a happy manner then as well, while he reached his hand outward and placed it on Yukio's cheek. “I’ll always love you, even if pain is involved; as sometimes, in love that is, pain is just expected no matter what and it can help bring partners closer at times.”

Rin really did just keep on surprising Yukio, especially with the level of maturity that he’s showing here.

“Also, Yukio, I kind of have been wondering this for a while now, but um...” Rin started to say, as he went silent a little then, a huge blush coming to his face as he remembered the memory and rubbed the back of his head. Or what he could barely remember from that time, due to his hazy and heated heat that he was experiencing that time. “See when I was out of my face in heat, back before Mephisto intervened the first time, when me and you were getting really heated and into it, why did I happen to present my neck in a way to you that I wanted you to bite me and then you were going to carry it out? What does that mean or have to do with anything?”

Yukio figured that a question about that night, even if neither of them remember what exactly happened then, would come up. It’s only fair that Rin would want an answer to that now, which was understandable and expected now. The brunette would actually be worried if Rin wasn’t curious at all about it.

“Well Rin, you know how both me and you are twins and fated mates at that? Well, those who are only fated and destined pairs can bite each other and tie one and other completely together as one forever by biting each other on the neck and exchanging blood with one and other, and until the day that they both die is for how long their complex bond link will remain."


	7. Chapter 7 – Behind the secrecy and truth pt 4.

_Sitting quietly alone in his office area pretending to look over mission reports and making it seem as if he’s being productive, Mephisto sighed and stretched back on his chair sending it tipping backward a little and simply closed his eyes, thinking about something. He was bored. Simple as that, nothing more than that or anything more complex, and he was still awaiting for a certain someone to stop by and yell at him for doing something._

_That’d cure his boredom._

_Hopefully._

_Opening his eyes back up and staring at the ceiling, he was soon interrupted by a loud thud, like someone kicking something in, and the sound of a door banging open and bouncing off of a wall – finally._

_“Now, now Shiro; didn’t I teach you already how to open a door and behave and such? Pretty terrible manners if you ask me...~☆” Mephisto commented, as he slowly looked down and then toward the person, Shiro Fujimoto, who stopped in front of his desk now, glaring._

_‘Oh dear~☆ He doesn’t seem that at all too happy.’ The demon king of Time thought to himself, as a calm and innocent smile was on his face._

_How daring._

_“You know bloody damn well what has got me riled up, Mephisto. You damn bastard! Start talking why you did that, or else I’m gonna forcefully find that tail of yours and cut it off.” Shiro stated in a nonchalant and blunt way, as he glared down at the demon king now, lifting a hand to his mouth and taking the quarter life left lit cigarette out of his mouth and then, holding the lit side upside down, placed it against the other's desk and ground it out. “Get talking._

_Seems he really is annoyed._

_Normally, if this were someone else being as disrespectful as Shiro was being the now, then Mephisto wouldn't stand for it; but since having met and put up with Shiro when he was younger, before the training and becoming an exorcist, before even being Paladin. Mephisto knew how Shiro was and knew how to handle him, as that was why the demon king let Shiro be the way he was without making a big deal out of things._

_At times._

_“Hey!” Mephisto nearly shrieked out when he saw the disgusting slight darkened mark left behind by the cigarette, that was currently still being squashed into his office desk at the top right hand side. “That’s a very expensive desk!!” Seems Shiro has captured the demon king of Time's attention now._

_Only Shiro would try something like this with him, even as a kid growing up in Asylum, Shiro was never afraid or shy to show what he wanted and how to express that._

_But he was like some animal at times when he did._

_“I don’t give a rats ass, now start talking, demon.” Shiro answered back with little care in tone, as he sat himself casually down on Mephisto’s desk and didn’t bother facing him, as he reached down into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette from its packet, popped it into his mouth and then grabbed a lighter, going to attempt to light it._

_“Oh really now?” Mephisto questioned the nonchalant exorcist in front of him, as he simply arose from his chair and sighed, walking around his desk now so he and Shiro were facing each other now, as Mephisto reached upward when the other had placed that cigarette in his mouth, pulling it out and then proceeded to crushing it in his hand in the process._

_Earning a harsh glare from the Paladin now._

_“Why you!—Those are damn expensive, quit that!” Shiro spoke, as he huffed after doing so and simply gave up on getting another altogether, just staring at the demon king still annoyed. “Besides, this is pretty much the only time that I have to do that really you know, as when I’m out on missions and away from the twins, then I can smoke. And you're just standing here crushing them as I try and do just that, don’t you know how much more angry a smoker can become if they don't get their fix when getting it?”_

_Mephisto knew the other was only trying to wind him up here with saying the last thing there, as he simply smiled innocently and closed his eyes, holding his hand up, opened it up and revealed the crushed cigarette on his glove. “You? Angry? Now that doesn't sound like you. But if you feel like the urge to smoke calms you, then try and do something less detrimental to your health; why not try chewing gum?~☆ I'd much rather prefer to keep my room smelling of much non-smoke as possible, yes?~☆” The older male commented harmlessly, but there was a hint of something in his tone._

_Something dangerous perhaps?_

_“Yeah, yeah whatever, I’ll try and not smoke in your sanctuary of purity untainted by smoke. Anyway, back to the matter at hand you clown, why?” Shiro asked as he kept himself perched up on Mephisto’s desk, huffing when he saw the other turn around and walk toward a small grey metal bin in the corner of the office room, letting the cigarette remains that were on Mephisto’s gloved hand fall in there._

_Before the demon king turned around and addressed Shiro. “I guess you could say I was bored, that’s all~☆”_

_The priest and Paladin, otherwise known as Shiro, jumped to attention then and stared harshly at the other then. Glaring murderously. “What!? Why you little--!” Shiro stopped himself and simply composed himself, as he knew that this is exactly what Mephisto was wanting. Him to react. And the wide and amused looking smirk on Mephisto’s face proved that to Shiro, as that was exactly what Mephisto indeed wanted. “You can’t just call me out to take care of such things like that when your bored, jack ass! I have a job, both to look after and protect those twins and still do exorcist work as I’m the Paladin, even running a monastery while I’m at it; but you being the director and such doesn't mean you can just call shots like that.”_

_Yeah, Shiro was definitely annoyed the now, and Mephisto loved it and laughed a little._

_“You’re not dead are you? So what’s the reason for being so upset, hm?~☆” Mephisto knew what he was doing, he loved pushing Shiro’s buttons, and this time is no different. “Besides, it needed sorting out and I thought, ‘what better exorcist to deal with the job, than our wonderful Paladin~☆’, so don’t get mad at me now~☆ And you know, nothing wrong with doing some exorcises to stay limber”_

_“You saying things like that, makes the Paladin inside of me oh so happy, you know that? You happy at all yet, bastard?” Shiro joked, as he sighed and simply sat himself back down on the desk where he was, as he smirked then. “You know, exorcists are meant to deal with demons whom are pests, know what I’m referring to?~”_

_Mephisto just looked at Shiro then, a slightly taken aback look on his face for a few seconds, before he went back to being his plain nonchalant looking self. “I have no idea what or whom you're talking about, couldn’t be me now, I’m not a pest~☆ So please do enlighten me, Shiro.”_

_Not the reaction or answer he was expecting from the demon king actually, as the Paladin just stared right at the demon before him and smirked. He found this side of Mephisto the most endearing and definitely the more annoying one to deal with, but at the same time, it was kind of fun. In a chaotic and messed up way of course._

_“Alright you bastard, you asked for it – but know you forced my hand, yes?” Shiro stated, as he jumped off from the desk and stood now, taking a step or so toward the other and getting his shotgun out, pointing it at the nonchalant demon king. “Any last words?”_

_“Your punk behaviour sure has gone far enough now don't you think, and are you seriously gonna point that gun at me? Heh~ How very daring, but you know though, the Vatican would he angry of hearing about me being shot – besides, I’m the only one who knows about the twins and what properly happened to them that night and whom is raising them now, as well as keeping other people quiet about it; so I must ask, are you sure you wanna pull that trigger and lose that connection of keeping your secret, me?~☆”_

_Shiro just smirked there at Mephisto’s answer, as he hated how calm and collected the other was being the now, not to mention the answer itself that he heard as Mephisto could sure bargain and such with words. Oh yes, this demon sure had a silver tongue on him which Shiro made sure to take into account. But that still didn’t stop the Paladin from keeping his shotgun raised and pointing it right at the demon, cocking it now for effect._

_“What makes you think that your passing would be missed? If anything, I’m sure the Vatican would be happy, in a way, to know someone took you out.” Shiro simply slowly the gun then, as he still looked at Mephisto and then looked off to the side, looking at the window now. “And it’s not like either twin has shown demonic nature, yet, they’re practically healthy growing human boys.”_

─

Slowly fluttering his eyes open and looking around then, soon raising his hands and rubbing at his eyes, being careful not to poke himself because of his long sharp nails, Mephisto sighed. Remembering the dream he just had now. As he brought his arm up now and rested it against his forehead, flopping back down and resting his head back against his pillow. “What a thing to remember...” He commented, as he removed his arm then.

Sitting up once again and then rubbing the back of his head, he had an hour's sleep again and dreamed that up? He’s surprised he’s having such recurring memories in his sleep, and it just so happened after what him and Amaimon talked about earlier.

Mates, bonds, fates, strings and lost mates.

Shiro.

Now he remembered why he didn’t talk about Shiro at all, he’s still in the mourning phase the now really.

“damn it...”

Looking down at his hands, his right in particular which housed the bond string that he and Shiro had around his pinky, he then looked at his other hand and noticed a lively red one around his pinky then, the string thread leading to someone, and so he sighed.

He has another mate.

It was no surprise that a demon can have more than one mate, considering how much longer they will live than the natural human does, but say if Mephisto had a demon string, thread, bond and mate, then he'd probably be set for life then after that. Unless he had a half demon as his mate, then that would either probably work out like how a normal demon’s string bond mating system would work or a human's.

Unlike him, the Okumura twins will never have to worry about that, as not only are they a string bond mating pair, but their fated and destined together forever; which was decided during the pre birth of them. Isn’t fate and destiny funny? And unlike him really, if say one of the Okumura twins die before the other then their strings will remain and they simply wouldn’t have another mate in their life again.

They would be loyal to the end.

And if Mephisto had something like that, say with either when Shiro was still around or someone, then that would make things easy in a way.

Speaking of the Okumura twins, he’d have to pay them a little visit he thinks, catch up and see how things are going with them the now.

“Better get up then...”

─

_“Say Mephisto, I’m getting more worried about Rin as the days go on – as he’s finding it hard to fit in at school, and make friends, I just wanna help him is all you know.” Shiro mumbled out while trying to light a cigarette and concentrating primarily on that, as he waited for Mephisto's response. “What do you think I should try or do?”_

_Mephisto just looked up from his papers then, as he sighed and closed his eyes, trying to think then of an answer. He wasn’t at all really sure what he was going to say here or even meant to say here to the Paladin, in hopes to help him, as it was quite an obvious answer really; Rin and Yukio by nature and by blood are demons, therefore, it’s gonna be harder for them fitting in with things and making friends at times._

_Especially Rin since he’s the more demonic one of the twins._

_“How about taking into account of those two twins situations, yes? Both of them are of demonic and human consummation, and as such, normal human everyday life is gonna be hard for them – Yukio because of his sight for being able to see demons, and Rin because his nature is gonna be more linked closely to a slightly misbehaving growing up demon anyway even if he’s being suppressed by the help of the Kurikara” Mephisto spoke out as he shrugged and smirked while saying all that he did, as he eyed the male before him._

_Whom was listening to all that was being said._

_“I understand that, it’s just... I don’t know... I just want them both to grow up like I said. Even if I knew that wasn’t going to be fully possible, to the amount I wanted, I still wanted to try though.” Shiro replied then, as he simply put his lighter away and inhaled on the cigarette in his mouth, as he took it out his mouth. “I know they’re still both young and growing, so I have time – I just gotta be careful with the pacing and timing of things.”_

_Yes, demons tend to age and mature at a lot more quicker pace than which humans do, which was why he was wanting to knock it into Rin and Yukio pretty early on while they’re growing up, as the both of them are more impressionable then, instead of waiting when it’s too late._

_So at least Shiro’s got that down._

_“They’re both five years old, you still have time to do what you want you know.” Mephisto commented as he looked up from his papers then, smelling the air and then narrowing his eyes at the Paladin. How odd, Shiro changed his cigarette brand to make the smell more manageable when breathed in and it smells like cherry now, with a hint of menthol. “I see you’ve changed cigarette brands, was it because of last time with what I said? Didn’t think that would bother you~☆”_

_Shiro just simply grunted and puffed again on his cigarette, as he walked over toward the demon king and leaned over the desk, placing his hands on it. “Don’t get all high and mighty, you smug bastard, I simply did this as a way to help with stopping the smoking – as I’m taking into consideration Rin’s and Yukio’s health.”_

_“I see.” Mephisto answered, humoured by this all. “Besides, as far as I can tell, you haven’t stopped at all or tried to really stop – as you've simply just made the smell more easier to withstand and not really be bothered by.” The older demon king breathed out, as he then put the papers down and smirked, closing his eyes. “Can’t wait to see how you are when off smoking altogether~☆”_

_Shiro just walked around to the side of the desk and stood beside Mephisto then, looking down at him and about to answer back with something, before he pauses and simply leaned down – smelling the other's hair. Which had Mephisto taken aback a little, as his eyes reopened and he looked right at the Paladin, whom straightened back up and scratched at his chin. “I thought I smelled something fragrant coming from you, and I guess I was right – new own personal shampoo formulae you’ve had made I take it?”_

_How odd, how very truly odd._

_Reaching up now, Mephisto took some of his own hair into his hold and looked away feeling funny, before he answered. “No... Not really...”_

─

Making his way toward the old boys dorm once fully dressed and prepared, as the two Okumura twins had been discharged from the infirmary and could return back to their dorms. He slowly entered the old boys dorm building and looked around. Making sure to keep an eye out for the twins, especially Yukio – because with Rin in heat or going to be in heat properly soon, releasing the pheromones he is, Yukio, by nature, is gonna be more hostile.

Though because Mephisto falls into the classification of a switch, him being more leaned toward a submissive demon himself, it may be alright the now for him to approach. It’s Amaimon that is the big unknown factor here with that.

“Boys! Where are you!?” Mephisto called out in a slight raised voice, as he kept his eyes on the look out and then slowly headed up stairs toward their bedroom quarters. Where he stopped at the door, raising a hand and slowly knocking on the door, himself feeling slightly nervous here – it being quiet as it is didn’t help at all.

Once knocking on the door, not one or twice but three times for good measure, he slowly pushed open the door and walked in. The sight was surprising to him, really surprising; Rin and Yukio were sitting, still clothed, on one of the beds and reading from a book. Taking a closer look, Mephisto smirked and chuckled on the inside when he saw the title of said book; ‘Demon Bonds and Mates – All There Is To Know’.

How intriguing.

“Well I see you boys are relaxing and learning exactly just what it is that you both should be, I’m glad.” Mephisto spoke out and gained the attention of the two Okumura twins then, as he smiled. “Reading up on about bonds and mates are we, how lovely – this is just like sex education all over again for you, isn't it Rin?~☆” Mephisto stated in a teasing tone and grinned then, dodging the pillow being chucked his way.

Oh.

“What do you want you damn Clown, we’re busy the now!” Rin yelled out and simply huffed then, as his tail flicked about behind him from side to side. It seems instead of being neutral with the older demon king, Rin was being the slightest bit hostile. He wouldn’t cause a fuss, it is Rin’s first heat after all – and Yukio’s first experience of being around Rin properly while he has his heat.

And it has indeed been affecting the brunette male.

“I see Sir Pheles, we appreciate you checking up on us.” Yukio commented, as he looked at Mephisto and smiled then, closing the book over and putting it to the side. Which had Rin nearly complaining, until Yukio placed his arm around Rin and held him close, silencing the half demon then whom wagged his tail now and cuddled in.

“Heh, well I see you two have gotten real cosy together now huh?~☆” Mephisto commented as a smirk overtook his features then, as he thumbed the umbrella handle he had in his hold, while looking at the two of them. “Well, still though, I suppose it’s for the better than having you two at each others throats. However... Mr Okumura, I hope you know what will happen soon when the rest of the order discover your eyes. Not to mention the other things as well...”

There was silence in the air as both Mephisto and Yukio made eye contact now, as the silence was heavy and tension was there. But not between the two males, but rather the tension was there because it had to do with the topic that Mephisto mentioned about there.

About how some of Yukio’s demonic powers and traits had shown up now, especially his eyes – particularly the left one.

“Yes Sir Pheles, I understand completely what will happen indeed the day the rest of the order find out – and if it comes to that, I won’t make a fuss about things.” Yukio responded then, as he kept his arms around the snuggling half demon at his side, as the brunette male sighed then. “Though I also know, that depending on the circumstances on when they do find out, will also dictate how I respond when it happens – so I guess I can’t guarantee that I’d not make a fuss about things.”

Mephisto nodded his head slowly at the younger Okumura twin with what was said, as he soon turned his gaze toward Rin now and raised an eyebrow. For someone whom was having his first heat, the half demon was sure taking things quite easily and looked comfortable.

Though, that may have to do with Yukio being with Rin and being right beside Rin.

He's never really had a bond like that of the Okumura twins, so he can’t comment on what way they should be acting and how, as his bonds have been different.

“And you Rin? How are you doing exactly?” Mephisto asked the navy haired male, as Rin didn’t answer at first or seem to be listening to him, as it appeared Rin was too busy snuggling into Yukio and purring lowly. Not that it annoyed Mephisto, but he really needed the half demon to focus and answer him – as he needed to make sure Rin was all there. “Well?”

Seeing that Rin was not answering or paying any attention to the older demon king, Yukio sighed quietly and nudged Rin, then pushed his older twin a little away from him. “Rin... I believe Sir Pheles asked you something, and I think you better answer...” Yukio spoke up, still keeping Rin at a distance from him and chancing a glance at a waiting and expectant for an answer Mephisto.

Rin, who had been so happy cuddling in and snuggling up close to Yukio, frowned then and closed his eyes, before directing his gaze toward Mephisto then and smiling. “I’m doing just fine, Clown, thanks for asking me! I haven’t had a problem with me being in... You know... Heat...” Rin awkwardly answered, as he scratched the back of his head and simply looked away then. “It's hard to put into words how I’m feeling, as it’s constantly changing with time ticking by, so I can’t be specific with how I’m feeling in any given time period – not to mention that I was expecting to be like some horny animal in heat, with wanting sex constantly and nothing else, but I’m not...”

After saying that Rin fell silent and shut his eyes, the half demon’s ears going down a little and a bright red blush painted his cheeks then. Yukio the now was quiet as well, as he coughed awkwardly and looked away, red faced. Mephisto was just humoured by that and simply laughed, but not at what Rin said, but because of the way that they are both acting the now which earned him some glare from the two Okumura twins.

“Damn you, Clown! I try and answer the question you asked as best as I can, and without being lazy for once, and then you have the audacity to start laughing!? Bastard!” Rin breathed out then, as his tail flicked about behind him from side to side emphasising his anger and annoyance here, which caught Yukio’s attention and he tried to calm Rin down.

“Oh?~☆” Mephisto responded with such a smug tone, tilting his head to the side and simply laughing again then, as he definitely found Rin humorous here. “And who said I was laughing at what you said, hm?~☆” Seeing Rin jolt then when he asked that, stuttering and struggling with something to say as a comeback then, Mephisto smirked. “I was simply laughing at how you two acted once you said what you did, Rin, as it was quite cute. Definitely innocent looking~☆”

Rin's tail flicking sped up in pace then, as he glared harshly at Mephisto and huffed then, as Yukio sighed and soon got up from the bed and held the book, as the brunette taller Okumura twin walked toward his desk and placed the book down, pausing for a few minutes, then turning around and looking right at Mephisto.

A questioning gaze on him.

“I assume you didn’t just come by to see how we were and then tease us, right, Sir Pheles?” Yukio asked then, as he narrowed his eyes a little and still held that questioning look about him, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighed. “What else did you exactly come by to say to us?”

Like always Yukio was the one who worked out that he was indeed there for business and not just pleasantries and teasing, but of course the demon king was also there for that reason as well, as Mephisto’s smirk remained and he simply shifted his weight and then lifted the umbrella pointing it right toward Yukio then. “Spoken like a man with purpose, well done Mr Okumura!~☆ But yes, you are right about that – I am here to discuss more important things with you. The both of you...”

Yukio and Rin exchanged glances at one and other from across the room, as they looked back at Mephisto and then nodded in unison, as Yukio returned back to the bed, the one that he and Rin were on when reading that book, as he sat on the edge of it. Then Rin joined Yukio, as Mephisto simply looked down toward both males and watched as Yukio said the next thing that he did.

“Alright then, so what is it that you'd like to talk about with the both of us, Sir Pheles?”

─

_It’s been roughly eight or nine years since Shiro agreed to look after and take in the twins, as Mephisto sat at his desk and simply stirred a spoon around in his cup of coffee, sighing loudly as he did so._

_He was bored._

_Again._

_“I wonder what new way I can do things, in order to pass the time and watch my favourite Paladin get annoyed at doing a filler mission I’ll send him on.” The demon king spoke out, as he reviewed papers in front of him and grinned. Mephisto sure was enjoying this way too much. “Maybe something not so dangerous this time, as he was really pissed when I did that; but how was I suppose to know that ghost was a crossdressing one.”_

_Oh Mephisto knew exactly what that ghost was and did, he just wanted to mess around with Shiro, that was all._

_Just as he was in the middle of thinking up the most diabolical mission plan for Shiro, he soon snapped out of it when hearing his phone going off. A cheery anime tune that Mephisto had just bought and recently watched, like the otaku collector he was, as he leaned back on his chair, lifted one of his gloved hands, placed it in his pocket and retrieved his pink mobile._

_The little charms that were attached to the phone, jingling about and clinking together, as Mephisto answered._

_“Yes?” The demon king answered, looking around his room with intrigue and a smile on his face. “Oh? To what do I owe the pleasure of having a call from my favourite Paladin?~☆” Mephisto mocked, as his lips went to a smirking expression then. “Is that so? The twins again? Rin? Hah... Well you just gotta keep a closer eye on that boy... Yukio? I thought he was...” Mephisto began to say as he went back to stirring his coffee, then stopped, a loud clang against the expensive porcelain of the coffee cup was heard then. “Alright, I understand the need for worry now, I’ll be right there.”_

─

“So what was it that you'd like to discuss with us again, Sir Pheles?” Yukio asked the older demon king, bringing him back to the present time, as Rin was back to being all cuddly up to Yukio and nuzzling in with eyes closed.

Relaxing.

“Oh it really is nothing that bad or anything, as I wanted to talk with you both about how long this bond between you two has been happening and to answer the questions you both have.” Mephisto made quick eye contact with Yukio, as he narrowed his eyes then. “Honestly answer questions.” Mephisto added on then, as that seemed to stop Yukio from saying anything there.

“Alright then!” Mephisto cast his gaze on the older Okumura twin whom spoke, Rin, as he was indeed expecting Yukio to start things off. Oh well. “How long has Yukio precisely had to deal with this whole thing and why wasn’t I informed or why didn’t he pursue it? Huh?” Rin finished off by saying, as he no longer said anything and folded his arms, having an expectant look on his face.

So much for Rin being all cuddly, quiet and relaxing.

The look that was on Rin’s face had Mephisto smirking in amusement and closing his eyes, before he answered the young half demon. “Mm, now I may be old and such Rin my boy, but I do believe that he was either eight or nine~☆” After that was uttered out, Yukio cleared his throat and both Rin and Mephisto turned their gaze toward Yukio now, who corrected Mephisto by saying. “I believe I was nine years old when you and dad found out about this... And I also believe I was crying.”

Rin stared in amazement at his younger twin surprised how he could remember such things, and with such detail, while Mephisto was clapping his hands and applauded Yukio in utter amusement. “Right you are again, Mr Okumura, spoken like a true memory remembering pro!~☆” Yukio just hummed quietly and stared blankly at the older demon king in front of him, as he soon spoke up and added the next part.

“I do believe, Sir Pheles, that was also when you and dad were discussing something of a bond between people but I didn’t quite make it out between whom it was that you were both talking about – before I walked into the room, teary faced and worried.”

─

_When Mephisto had made it to where Shiro was, which was at the Monastery in the Southern part of True Cross. The demon king wasn’t really sure what to think when he had been given the information that he had on the phone earlier, as that was why he had been quick in getting down here. He wanted to see first hand what Shiro was babbling about on the phone._

_“This better be important...” Mephisto grumbled lowly under his breath, as he hesitated before knocking upon the door to the monastery. A strange scent was in the air, but yet, it smelled familiar. And then there was another scent flowing in the breeze, however what was different about this one, was that it was rather intoxicating and nice smelling._

_Almost relaxing._

_And the intoxicating aroma was steadily increasing in scent then, after he had knocked on the door._

_After a minute or two, Shiro answered the door and peered out at the demon king suspiciously, before opening the door up wider and allowing for Mephisto to walk in. Which the older demon king did, using his umbrella as some walking stick and inspected the hallway closely. “I’m surprised you came so soon.” Hearing Shiro’s voice snapped Mephisto back to the present, and he looked round at the Paladin, smiling then. “I believe I come when I’m called, especially if due to an emergency.”_

_Mephisto may joke around and not take his job seriously at times, but that doesn’t mean he can’t be serious and take things in a more professional manner now. Like now, which calls for Mephisto to be serious and take things in a professional manner. “Anyway, you said you had something that you wanted to discuss with me about on the phone earlier just before I came here; I believe you said it had something involving one of those twins now, Yukio, was It?” The smiling demon king asked, as he saw Shiro gesturing toward a room that contained a place to sit down, a room that looked to be like some living room area._

_Which is where both males went to and sat down in, sitting in silence now._

_The silence was awkward indeed, especially to Mephisto. But not only that, it was indeed awkward for Mephisto and Shiro both to sit in silence like this, as they normally would talk and bicker to one and other. But this, this was just weird now._

_It wasn’t until Shiro finally spoke up and ended the silence, that Mephisto inwardly sighed in relief then, but what Mephisto heard was definitely surprising. “Yeah... Yeah I did call you here regarding Yukio, as I’m not sure what to do with this one or if there is really anything that can be done.” Now that sure caught the demon king’s interest, as he glanced Shiro’s way and raised an eyebrow. “And that thing being?” Mephisto enquired about, as he looked closely at Shiro now and had his hands firmly on his umbrella that was between his legs._

_“Well what it is, Mephisto, is that Yukio has developed a string now around his pinky; and he’s only nine...” For a human child that develops a string around their pinky, that’s usually when they reach between the ages of fifteen and sixteen, that’s why Shiro was worried the now. “Oh... Was that all?~☆” Mephisto answered, smirking now and soon laughing, before going wide eyed when his shirt had been grabbed and he had been pulled in close to Shiro now, whom was glaring at him now. “What do you mean is that all!? He’s only a child for fuck sake, Mephisto!” And then the Paladin, turned priest now, let go of Mephisto's shirt._

_Yes, Mephisto knew why Shiro was getting worried here, but the Paladin should also be aware of how different demons work from humans; especially children. Demon children growing up, normally, tend to develop strings like Yukio has done so at a young age so that they may meet their mate, get to know each other, figure out whom of them is the dominant or submissive of the classifications and then consummate their bond when the time calls for it._

_Seeing as how Yukio and Rin were both born of a human mother and demon father, there was no way to tell whether they would follow under demon rules for fate strings or human rules; but this proves that the twins are following demon rules, well, at least one of them were that is. Now that Mephisto thinks about it, he is curious as to whom Yukio’s mate is and what colour the child’s string is._

_“So?~☆” Mephisto asked in curiosity and with a teasing tone, which earned him a glare alright and stare. “What do you mean by ‘So’? What else do you expect me to say, Mephisto?” Shiro asked, eyeing the demon king suspiciously and sighed. “Well what else could I be meaning, huh? I’m obviously asking about young Yukio’s string, with whom his mate is and what colour his string is~☆” Mephisto commented then and smirked wide, showing some teeth, as Shiro just sighed again and placed his hand over his face. “Rin...”_

_“Hmm?...” Mephisto hummed out in slight confusion then, as he blinked and stared in Shiro’s direction; unsure if what he just heard was the truth. “Did you just say... Rin? So then that means that Rin is Yukio’s... Ppft!~ Oh my, what a lovely sinful thing~☆” Was Mephisto's statement then, as his smirk became wider and he laughed, while Shiro stated in utter annoyance now. “It’s not funny, you damn demon... I promised that I'd raise those two as normal human boys, and I!--”_

_Mephisto cut Shiro off then, as he eyed the other male closely and smiled. “You’ll what?~☆ Stop them from finding out? Keep them hidden in the dark about this and lie to them? Keep them remaining oblivious and ignorant of this? What Shiro Fujimoto, tell me?~☆”_

_Shiro just sighed and pouted then, looking away and resting his chin on his hand and closing his eyes. “No... No I won’t do that to them, because if someone else finds out about this then it’ll be trouble... Especially if someone mentions something to them.” Mephisto continued to smile and nodded his head, as he agreed with Shiro’s words there. “We can’t have that now~☆ Anyway, I guess I better ask while I’m here, but is there something else on your mind Mr Paladin or something you wanna tell me?”_

_It was quiet again for some time, making the atmosphere awkward again, as Mephisto sighed then and closed his eyes. “I guess there is nothing else to talk about.” Getting up from the couch and opening his eyes again, he glanced at Shiro then. “And if I were you, since Yukio has developed a string and is following demon rules on this, watch him closely; as his demon classification will appear soon as well.” Walking over toward a desk, Mephisto placed down a paper that documented behaviour for both a dominant and submissive demon classification; something that Yukio will show and develop soon._

_As Mephisto did that and was about to turn around, he came face to face with Shiro and was about to say something, before he was pushed a little into a wall and he was cornered by Shiro then. Confused, Mephisto looked off to the side and scoffed, before he took another inhale of air and went wide eyed. “Wait your a...” Before Mephisto could continue his sentence, Shiro interrupted. “That's right I am, and I realised once I started acting more differently around you that me and you had a bond.”_

_Now that Mephisto thinks about things, it would have made sense why Shiro had been more around him lately, stood closer and smelled his hair. But Mephisto was trying to just write that off as Shiro acting just like himself, awkward. “B-But if we have a bond then there must be a...” Again, before Mephisto could finish or continue his sentence, Shiro interrupted him and lifted his hand, revealing his pinky; which indeed did have a string around it, and a blue one at that. “Ah...” Was all Mephisto breathed out then, when seeing it._

_“It took me a while realising it, but once I did notice it I felt so stupid; but not only that, you’ve known about this haven’t you? For a long time.” Shiro said, as he reached forward and grasped one of Mephisto’s hands, the right one, bringing it upward and then pulling off the glove; showing a red one around Mephisto’s pinky. “How long?”_

_Mephisto was quiet then for a moment or two, thinking about his answer here, before finally speaking up. “Pretty much since meeting you at Asylum, and you wanting to become an exorcist.” Hearing that answer caused Shiro’s eyes to widen a fraction, as he stepped backward a little and was about to question something before Mephisto spoke up again then. “The string bond then was not romantic. I’m sure...”_

_Upon saying that both males soon looked round at the door, as they heard it squeak open and in walked a teary face eyed Yukio, as Mephisto cleared his throat and Shiro knew what the demon king was getting at and walked over toward Yukio. Bending down a little to the young child’s height. “Everything alright there, Yukio?” Yukio just shook his head and cuddled into Shiro then, his face all flush red at the cheeks and Mephisto hummed in thought. ‘So he’s whom is giving off that other familiar scent...’ Mephisto thought, stepping closer toward Shiro and the small crying red faced child._

_“It appears young Yukio here is experiencing some heat related symptoms, which is normal; they should be away soon. And if anyone asks, just say that it is a cold.” Mephisto advised Shiro and then looked at Yukio closely, before going to the child’s height and smiling. Yukio in turn just looked at Mephisto, with both a confused and scared expression on his face. “Yukio, what is happening to you is just a matter of biology and your DNA at work here, and if you ever need help or someone to talk to about this then I’m always available. But what you have around your little pinky finger there, that blue and red mixed knot bond with the purple flowing thread leading off to somewhere, someone, is basically saying you have a mate like yourself. And a destined fated partner at that from how lively the colour of it all looks.”_

_Yukio just continued to look at Mephisto, hugging into Shiro's legs the now more tighter for comfort and then went to rub at his eyes, drying them and then held his hand out and looked at his pinky. “You mean... You mean Rin is my...” Mephisto just smirked and straightened up, as he eyed Shiro then, then looked back at Yukio as he answered that. “Yes, Rin is your mate, Yukio. Your destined fated mate.”_

_Yukio wasn’t stupid or ignorant about these things, he was extremely intelligent for his age and already understood a few things about his background already, with him and Rin being the offspring of Satan and about demons and exorcists, and he was already in training of sorts to be an exorcist with Shiro’s guidance and supervision. “Isn’t that... Isn’t that a sin though and something looked down on? Loving your brother and being in a relationship...?”_

_Mephisto knew that Yukio would say that, so did Shiro really; with Yukio being the more human of the twins, and not needing some sword to hide his demonic heart and powers, it was to be expected that Yukio would say this. “Actually Yukio, the order and everyone pretty much know how demon bonds can work at times; so sometimes it’s overlooked and allowed. But with you and Rin being a mixture of human and demon, I’m not exactly sure what would happen.” Surprisingly it was actually Shiro who said that, as Mephisto smiled and nodded his head. “As I’m human and your father at that, I’m against it for obvious reason; but ultimately, I cannot interfere at all with this as it’s your choice on things.”_

_“Yukio, what Shiro says is true there; a demon doesn’t follow simple rules as family being off limits when mating and taking mates, as sometimes demons encourage the behaviour and make bloodlines more stronger. It’s not a form of inbreeding that people know and talk about being wrong, as a male and female demon pair whom are related can produce offspring and their child will come out normal and without any complications at all; with different DNA being obtained from both parents.” Mephisto said, as he watched Yukio closely and sighed. “Ultimately, like Shiro said there, it is your choice whether you follow this bond and go along with it or try and break away from yours and Rin's bond.”_

_Shiro was quiet for now while Mephisto said that, as Yukio soon turned his eyes on his adoptive father, wanting to see what Shiro would say about this some more. “What Mephisto says is true, Yukio, this is ultimately up to you with what you wanna do; so you choose between either following this bond or not, son.”_

─

“And that is what happened, as to answer your curious question there Rin~☆” Mephisto spoke, as he winked at the quiet older twin, smiling as he did so. Mephisto may have been answering and retelling what happened in the past to the twins again, more for Rin’s sake than Yukio’s, but it was also a sense of going down memory lane for the demon king. Something Mephisto is glad to have remembered honestly, as it was an enjoyable time back then.

Somewhat.

“I can’t believe that...” Rin paused then, collecting his thoughts and words which he'd say now, looking down at the ground. While Yukio just glanced at Rin, looking at the top of his head, before he looked toward Mephisto again now. “So it was a bond between you and our dad, figures... I should have know.” Mephisto was intrigued then, as he tilted his head to the side. “Oh? But Mr Okumura, you must keep in mind, I did mention in the story that the bond me and Fujimoto had was platonic at first and then developed into something more; I’m still unsure whether it was even totally romantic really.”

Now Yukio and Rin looked at the demon king confused, wanting for Mephisto to explain what he had meant there, but all the demon king did was roll his eyes and smirk then. “Oh you two have so much to learn about the fate strings and what they all mean, you both know that?~☆” Yukio narrowed his eyes and Rin just glared at Mephisto then, his tail hitting off of the bed covers now. “Well we can’t all be old like you are, Clown!”

Mephisto just laughed then at Rin’s outburst, finding pure and utter joy out of annoying Rin, as it was rather easy to trigger the young half demon. More so than Yukio anyway. “What’s being old gotta do with it?~☆ Right! I know, if you were to ask Mr Okumura to educate you on such things then I’m sure you’d understand what I meant there!~☆” At that Mephisto began to laugh, while Rin looked to be getting even more annoyed now, but before the navy blue haired male could say anything, Mephisto's phone suddenly went off, as he retrieved it from his pocket and answered. “Yes?... Really?... Oh... I see, well then. Mhm... Thank you for letting me know, I’ll look into it right away.”

As he hung up, Rin and Yukio looked at Mephisto in clear interest, as the demon king put his hands together and looked at the twins, smiling. “It appears something has come up, and I’d like you two to go there and check it out. It seems Miss Kirigakure has gone missing, as she’s probably most likely returned back to her hometown no doubt; located in Aomori. I advise you both to start searching there.” Once Mephisto had finished saying all that, he looked between the two twins; while Rin looked excited and ready to go for this mission, Yukio however looked like he wanted to say something.

And indeed he did.

“Must this really be a two man job? I am pretty sure I could move faster on my own if it’s just me who goes, Sir Pheles.” Yukio spoke up, as Rin froze and then rounded on his twin. “What’s the big deal, Yukio!? You trying to get rid of me or something!?” Yukio was gonna argue back and stopped when seeing and hearing Mephisto clear his throat, as he paused and looked toward the demon king. Rin did as well. “Now, Mr Okumura, I understand where you’re coming from with wanting to keep Rin here and going alone; but think of this mission as bonding time with your brother and mate as well. Or should I mention about what dangerous training you had been doing since you all got back from Kyoto, that a little birdy of mine reported to me?~☆”

Yukio went wide eyed then, his face paled and he choked on air a little, as he looked right at Mephisto; a somewhat dangerous look on him, as well as one that looked terrified. “Sir Pheles...” Rin glanced at his brother, raising an eyebrow then, clearly intrigued what Mephisto and Yukio were talking about now. “Dangerous training?...” Before Yukio could answer that question, more aimed his way, and before Rin could continue that train of thought, Mephisto snapped his fingers and got their attention. “Glad that we're all in agreement now with this, so you two go and get ready; you’ll both leave tomorrow morning, sharp.”

Both males nodded their heads, though Mephisto noticed that it took quite some force and biting of the tongue for Yukio to nod then. “Now that we have that cleared out of the way, are there any other questions?” Yukio just glanced toward Rin, even Mephisto did as well; seeing as how the older Okumura twin is the one whom is usually asking questions the now.

But then again Yukio has had to deal with his string and knot for quite some time, doing a lot of research and asking questions on it already. So Mephisto wasn’t expecting the younger Okumura twin to ask anything, not anything major anyway that has already been asked about.

Just as Mephisto was about to speak up again and call it a night for questions, Rin simply coughed and then spoke up. “So... I understand that Yukio had developed his string and knot at an early age, even what demon classification he fell under; but, why didn’t I develop anything like that at all or as naturally as Yukio did? Why did it take me until now to develop something?”

Now that sure was a question that hasn’t been asked yet to Mephisto.

“I believe the answer to that question, Rin, would be said to be tied to your sword, the Kurikara.” Mephisto answered, looking from Rin to then glancing at Yukio quickly. As the younger Okumura seemed interested now in knowing that answer as well. “You see, because Rin had to have his demonic heart sealed away within the Kurikara, meant cutting off Rin’s natural progression in life; something you never had and didn’t need, Mr Okumura. Since awakening his demonic side and gaining control and mastery over his flames now, somewhat, that’s when Rin’s string and knot finally appeared. Simple as that~☆”

Still smiling to himself after explaining all of that, Mephisto showed himself out of the twins room and then headed for the dorms door, leaving the Okumura brothers alone now with one and other in their room. And to think about what’s happening to tomorrow, and what they should pack with them. “Well, we better get ready for tomorrow then, Rin.”

─

_Just as things were beginning to calm and quieten down the demon king and Paladin sat together in the living room, Yukio having fell asleep on Shiro’s lap from crying a lot. With having discussed a few things, mainly with Shiro and Mephisto that is, the Paladin just picked the small child up and carried him to his room, placing him back in bed now and tucking him in._

_“Rest well now, Yukio.”_

_Walking back to the living room where Mephisto had been left, Shiro just sat himself down on the couch beside the demon again. The both of them were quiet for the now, until Shiro broke it. Like last time. “Thanks... For coming down here to help, and for... For talking with Yukio. It helped, a whole lot really.”_

_Now Mephisto looked toward the other then, a calm smile on his visage and he closed his eyes then. “Shiro, you yourself know all about what we spoke about tonight; you learned it at Asylum and then a little more in depth again when you became an exorcist.” Opening his eyes now and sighing, Mephisto’s fingers played about with the top of his umbrella now. “It’ll soon be time when they ask about their parents, oh wait... That’s already happening, as I believe young Yukio has already started to do this~☆”_

_Now Shiro looked really confused and worried, as he sat forward and looked right into the older male’s eyes and narrowed his own. He doesn’t recall telling Mephisto about that now, or anyone for that matter. It was something that didn’t leave the walls of the monastery. “And how the hell do you know about that now, Mephisto? You been spying on us here or something?” Now Shiro felt paranoid._

_“Oh don’t be so daft, Mr Paladin, I have far more better use to be doing with my time than doing that.” Mephisto commented, as he began laughing then; finding this truly funny. Shiro however, scowled and simply put his hand inside his pocket now. “Yeah, you’re so fucking hilarious and busy, and you know not watching anime or collecting Japanese merchandise when you can always, could have really fooled me.” Slowly Shiro pulled his hand out of his pocket, producing a packet of cigarettes; as he opened the packet, retrieved one of the cigarettes, put it in his mouth and then lit it._

_“But really though, Mephisto, how did you actually know about that?”_

_As he calmed down in his laughter and looked Shiro’s way, Mephisto simply smirked, then smiled, and finally answered. “I’m a demon who knows many things, either before, after or things that are currently happening; remember, I am the demon king of Time.” Now that Shiro thinks about it, that was a rather truthful answer and fact now._

_Nothing more._

_“Ah, fair enough...” Shiro commented, as he puffed on his cigarette and then took it out of his mouth, as he breathed the smoke outward and watched as Mephisto stood up then. “Well, seems the time has run away from us and I must be getting back to True Cross.” Then Shiro stood up as well, holding the cigarette and gestured for the other to head toward the door and showing that he was gonna be accompanying the other. “I’ll show you out then.”_

_As both of the males had made it to the front door now, Shiro opening it up as Mephisto exited the building and then turned around, so they faced each other. “I’ll be sure to keep in touch and check in soon, keep an eye on this whole string and fate situation.” Mephisto spoke, as it began to rain slowly then, and soon enough, picked up in intensity. To which the demon got his umbrella, sheltering himself under it. “I’ll see you later too, Mr Paladin~☆”_

_When Mephisto spoke that out, winking as he did so and laughed a little, he just raised one of his hands up getting ready to snap his fingers and teleport back to True Cross Academy, where his office was. However, before he managed to do that, Shiro reached forward and grasped onto Mephisto's shoulders, leaning forward and connecting their lips together quickly before pulling back._

_It didn’t last long, and to Mephisto’s surprise he was actually moaning about that in his mind and stared in astonishment at the other male. Whereas Shiro was just smirking and took another drag of his cigarette, before taking it out of his mouth and throwing it on the ground, crushing out it's life._

_“Yeah, see you then.”_

─

Taking a step outside of the old boys dorm and looking around, then looking behind himself to the building itself, Mephisto smirked. “It sure was nice remember and talking about that. You sure raised those boys up to be rather quite the handful, you know that, Shiro?” Mephisto spoke out then, as he looked upward and kept on smirking.

Yes, Mephisto had still been mourning Shiro’s passing, but since remembering the memories that he had from then and talking about what he had with Rin and Yukio, he can finally move on. But even though he can fully move on now and such, that doesn't at all mean that he’ll ever forget those things; as they will always be with him, like all his past friendships and relationships he’s had with others.

“Time to get back to work~☆”


End file.
